Tree Hill, la ville aux secrets
by Titooon
Summary: Tree Hill, petite ville bien calme, pourrait bien voir son ambiance paisible basculer un jour de janvier. Alors que deux personnes de la même famille se rencontrent... Mais quel liens les lient réellement? / Du Naley et du Brucas assurer
1. La fin des vacances : partie 1

**Titre :** Tree Hill la ville aux secrets.  
**Auteur :** Titooon  
**Catégorie :** Du Naley et Brucas assurer.  
**Résumé :** Tree Hill, petite ville bien calme, pourrait bien voir son ambiance paisible basculer un jour de janvier. Alors que deux personnes de la même famille se rencontrent... Mais quel liens les lient réellement? / Du Naley et du Brucas assurer  
**Note de l'auteur :** Les personnages sont les même que dans la série. Voilà, bonne lecture a tous.

**

* * *

****Situation des personnages**

Nathan Scott

Famille: Dan et Déborah, est le neveu de Keith

Meilleur ami: Tim Smith

Meilleure amie: Peyton Sawyer

Autre amis: Tony Battle, Garry Bretsel et Damien West (petit, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, mais leur rivalité au basket les a séparés, puis se sont retrouvés au lycée).

Activité: joue dans l'équipe de basket du lycée.

Lucas Scott

Famille: Karen et Keith

Meilleur ami: Micro McFaden

Meilleure amie: Haley James; ils se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfant et se considèrent comme des frères et sœurs.

Autres amis: Jake Jagielski, Skills et Jimmy.

Activité: joue au basket et entrera dans l'équipe du lycée.

Haley James

Famille: Jim et Lydia, à une petite sœur qui s'appelle Taylor.

Meilleur ami: Lucas Scott

Meilleure amie: Bévine

Haley et sa sœur habite chez Lucas car leur parents sont souvent absent.

Activité: chante et entrera dans la choral de l'école.

Brooke Davis

Famille: habite chez ses grands-parents car ses parents sont morts quand elle avait 5 ans

Meilleure amie: Peyton Sawyer; elles se connaissent depuis qu'elles sont entrée au lycée.

Activité: capitaine de l'équipe des poms-poms girls.

Peyton Sawyer

Famille: Larry, on ne connait pas l'identité de sa mère.

Meilleur ami: Nathan Scott; ils se connaissent depuis l'âge de deux ans.

Meilleure amie: Brooke Davis

Cousine: Nikki

Activité: fait partie des poms-poms girls.

**Situation générale**

Ils habitent tous Tree Hill. Nathan, Brooke et Peyton vont au lycée de Tree Hill. Quant a Lucas et Haley, jusqu'à noël, étaient au lycée privée de Tree Hill. Pour une raison qui a été cachée a tous, les élèves ont du changés d'école. La famille Scott détient des secrets qui ne seraient pas bon a révélés, sous peine de changer le cour de leur paisible vie.

**

* * *

**

Episode1 : La fin des vacances

Chez Nathan

Dan: Nathan!!

Nathan descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Nathan: Quoi!?

Dan: Y'a quelqu'un pour toi dans le salon.

Nathan: Ah… Ok. Où est maman?

Dan: Elle est partie au magasin pour acheter les dernières fournitures scolaire.

Nathan: Ok, bon je vais voir qui se trouve dans le salon. A toute à l'heure.

Dan: N'oublie pas que je pars dans une demi-heure et ta mère ne tardera pas a rentrée.

Nathan se dirigea vers le salon.

Nathan: Toi, à cette heure, t'es tombé du lit? (rire)

Tim: Non, en faite ma cousine est venue avec son fils. Et il est venu me réveillé et m'empêché de dormir.

Nathan: Je me disais bien, toi qui fais souvent la grasse matinée, levé à cette heure si, c'est un exploit.

Tim: Et!! C'est encore les vacances, j'ai le droit!

Nathan: Profite, car bientôt ou plutôt dans une semaine c'est la rentrée.

Tim: Je sais, ma mère ne cesse de me le répéter. C'est du genre «Tim n'oublie pas de me donner la liste des dernière fournitures a acheté» ou «Tim faut recommencer a te lever tôt», Tim par si, Tim par là, j'en ai marre…

Nathan: Et tu feras se que ta mère te dit Tim… compris, te dira ton père.

Tim: Il me l'a déjà dit, ne t'en fait pas. Tu as de la chance toi, c'est ta mère qui s'occupe de tous. Moi j'dois aller faire les courses avec ma mère, même si je lui donne la liste. Toi tu n'y es pas forcé.

Nathan: Et oui, j'ai la belle vie. (rire)

Dan: Nathan, je pars! Dis à ta mère que je serais là pour le souper.

Nathan: Ok!... Enfin tranquille.

Tim: Ouai, maintenant on peut faire la fiesta!

Nathan: T'es malade, on la déjà fait il y a deux jours et mes parents nous ont engueulé.

Tout à coup on sonna à la porte.

Nathan: Salut ma grande.

Peyton: Salut, dit ce n'est pas ton père qui vient de partir.

Nathan: Si et ma mère n'est pas là non plus. Entre.

Peyton: Merci.

Tim: C'est qui? Tony, Garry, Damien ou miss Sawyer?

Nathan: Miss Sawyer.

Peyton: Merci pour la miss.

Tim: Euh… Peyton, comment va ta chère meilleure amie?

Nathan: ( rire) J'y crois pas, il a osé.

Peyton: Brooke va bien, pourquoi?

Tim: Oh, pour rien, je le demandais juste par politesse.

Peyton: T'as l'aire bizarre.

Nathan: Mais non, c'est juste par politesse qu'il le demandait. (rire)

Tim: Bon et si on passait à autre chose.

Nathan et Peyton se mirent à rire

Déborah: Nathan, je suis rentrée. Oh, bonjour Tim, bonjour Peyton.

Tim et Peyton: Bonjour madame Scott.

Déborah: Vous resterez bien pour le souper.

Tim et Peyton: Avec plaisir.

Nathan: Cool.

Déborah: Je vais prévenir vos parents.

Tim et Peyton: Merci madame Scott.

Chez Lucas

Lucas se réveilla et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Haley et de Taylor.

Lucas: Et la belle au bois dormant, il est temps d'immergée de ton sommeil.

Haley: Quelle heure est-il?

Lucas: L'heure d'allé prendre ton petit déjeuné.

Haley: Faut réveiller ma sœur.

Lucas: Taylor, c'est l'heure.

Taylor: Pourquoi, elle, elle a un joli surnom et pas moi!!

Haley: Purée, tu m'as fait peur! T'es malade! Tu sais très bien que Lucas et moi avons une relation particulière!

Taylor: Quoi!! Vous sortez ensemble!! Vous me le payerai… surtout toi grande sœur!

Haley: Mais sa va pas dans ta tête!! T'as trop dormi ou quoi?

Lucas: Calmez-vous!! Taylor, si tu avais laissez Haley finir ce qu'elle allait dire, elle t'aurait dit ce que je vais te dire…

Taylor: Quoi?

Lucas: Que Haley et moi, nous nous considérons comme des frères et sœurs.

Taylor: T'as donc toujours pas de petite amie…

Haley, très énervé du comportement de sa sœur, dit: Taylor!! Maintenant tu vas m'écoutée!!

Taylor surprise resta sans voix.

Haley: Tu vas arrêtée d'harceler Lucas!! Et Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre des affaires, de t'habiller et d'allée prendre le petit déjeuné que Karen a préparé!

Lucas fut très surpris de la réaction d'Haley. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu s'énervée ainsi.

Taylor vexée de l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir, fit ce que sa sœur lui avait dit.

Lucas: je vous attends à la salle à manger…

Haley: Lucas… je suis désolée pour le pétage de plomb.

Lucas: C'est rien et merci d'être ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur ainsi que ma confidente.

Haley: Et je le resterais a jamais. (rire)

Lucas descendit et pendant ce temps les sœurs James se préparaient.

Karen: Lucas vient t'asseoir. Et ou sont Haley et Taylor?

Lucas: Elles se préparent. Elles vont arriver.

Keith: Et alors là, tout le monde n'es pas encore là ?

Taylor: Me voici. Ah oui, ca ne vous dérange pas que cette après midi j'aille chez une copine?

Karen: Non, tu peux y aller.

Taylor: Merci Karen.

Haley: Bonjour Karen, bonjour Keith.

Keith: Bonjour Haley.

Karen: Et voilà ton petit déjeuné.

Taylor: Bon, moi j'y vais. A demain.

Keith: Tu ne reviens pas?

Taylor: Non, je reste dormir là-bas.

Taylor et Haley se regardèrent méchamment. Taylor ouvra la porte et s'en alla.

Karen: Que se passe-t-il entre vous deux?

Haley: Rien, faut pas faire attention à ces sautes d'humeur.

Après le déjeuné, Lucas et Haley montèrent dans la salle de jeu, pour regarder un DVD.

Lucas: Tu veux regarder quoi?

Haley: Je ne sais pas… un film musical.

Lucas: Moulin Rouge? Alive? Dirty Dancing 1 ou 2?

Haley: Moulin Rouge, j'adore! (rire)

Lucas: Ok princesse regardons Moulin Rouge pour exactement la 32ème fois. (rire)

Haley: Oh pardon Lucas, tu veux qu'on regarde autre chose?

Lucas: Non, on va regarder Moulin Rouge. Un jour tu verras, on montera notre propre comédie musicale. (rire)

Haley: Oui et on n'en serra les héros, on chantera et on dansera. (rire)

Lucas: Ouai. (rire) Bon, on se matte le film.

Haley: En route pour la 33ème fois. (rire)

Et Lucas et Haley regardèrent Moulin Rouge.

Après avoir passé toute l'après midi à jouer a la PlayStation et a regarder la tv. L'heure du souper se faisait sentir.

Tim: Sa sent bon! Quesque c'est?

Nathan: La spécialité de ma mère, du gratin de fleurs de courge farcie frites.

Peyton: J'adore!! On mange quand?

Nathan: Dès que se seras prêt.

Dan: Déborah, je suis rentré.

Déborah: Tu peux dire aux enfants de venir, le repas est prêt.

Dan: Aux enfants? Depuis quand on en a plusieurs

Déborah: Tu le fait exprès… Nathan, Tim, Peyton, vous pouvez descendre!!

Et tous les trois descendirent pour le souper.

Dan: Ah, ces enfants là…

Tim: Quel enthousiasme monsieur Scott.

Dan: Si j'avais eu un fils comme toi, je l'aurais mis chez les fous.

Tim: …

Peyton: Comment il ta cassé Tim.

Nathan: Je serai toi je ne dirai plus rien de la soirée.

Déborah: Ne t'en fait pas Tim, c'était juste pour rire.

Tim: Oh ne vous en faite pas madame Scott. Mon père me dit souvent ce genre de chose, il a un humour bizarre a vrai dire.

Déborah: Sa ne doit pas être marrent tous les jours.

Tim: On s'y Habitue facilement.

Peyton: Mais ne vous en faite pas, nous on est là.

Déborah: Vous me rassurez.

Nathan: En faite ce n'est pas vrai.

Déborah: Nathan!!

Tim: C'est vrai madame Scott… pardon, je voulais juste mettre un peu d'ambiance, c'est tout.

Dan arriva et se mit en bout de table.

Dan: Alors… les enfants qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui?

Nathan: On a joué a la PlayStation et regardez un film.

Dan: Ah… Et c'était quoi ?

Tim: Le jeu c'était Basket Pro Power.

Peyton: Et le film c'était Américaine Girls.

Déborah: Encore ce film.

Dan: Et vous évoluez au moins au jeu?

Nathan: Oui, j'ai marqué pleins de paniers a 3 points.

Tim: Moi des 2 points. Votre souper est très bon madame Scott.

Déborah: Merci Tim.

Dan: Quand vous aurez finis, je vous propose de venir faire un match, vous deux contre moi.

Nathan: Ben… On a finis.

Dan: Et bien allons-y.

Et tous les trois allèrent jouer au basket dehors dans le jardin.

Déborah: Alors Peyton, comment va la petite famille.

Peyton: Ben… Sa pourrait aller mieux.

Déborah: Comment ca? Raconte-moi tout.

Peyton: Et bien … En ce moment mon père travail beaucoup et donc est souvent absent. Ma cousine est sensé arriver bientôt et…

Déborah: Tu n'aime pas ta cousine?

Peyton: Non pas trop c'est une sale garce.

Déborah: Ah…

Peyton: En plus mon chat est mort et mon chien est malade. Quant à mère, c'est toujours silence radio depuis ma naissance.

A ces mots Déborah eu les larmes aux yeux.

Peyton: Ca va madame Scott.

Déborah: Oui Peyton, ca va ne t'en fait pas.

Déborah essuya ses yeux alla faire la vaisselle.

* * *

1ère partie de l'épisode finie. N'hésitez pas a dire ce que vous en pensez


	2. La fin des vacances : partie 2

Après avoir passé leur journée à regarder des DVD, un bon souper s'imposait…

Keith: Les poussins, c'est l'heure!!

Lucas et Haley descendirent pour le souper.

Lucas: Dit papa, on a plus 5 ans, Haley et moi. Tu ne pourrais pas nous appeler autrement? Svp.

Keith: Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir… (rire)

Haley: Keith s'il te plait. En plus dans une semaine, on va entrer dans une nouvelle école et on pourrait avoir une réputation de bébé si tu nous appelle encore comme ca.

Karen: C'est vrai, vous êtes des grands et vous allez vivre de nouvelles aventures avec de nouveaux amis. On ne doit plus vous materner, nous avons compris et reçus le message 5 sur 5.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Karen.

Lucas: Merci maman.

Keith: Alors, on mange quoi ?

Karen: Des frites avec du poulet, sauce spéciale avec des épinards.

Lucas: Y'a pas moyen de ne pas avoir la sauce spéciale.

Karen: Lucas je cuits le poulet dans la sauce spéciale. (rire)

Lucas: Ah… ok.

Karen servi le souper.

Haley: C'est délicieux, mes compliments au chef. (rire)

Keith: Haley a raison. Ton plat est très bon… Alors quel film avez-vous regardez aujourd'hui.

Hier c'était «Princesse malgré elle», avant-hier «Une journée à New York», la veille «Journal intime d'une futur star».

Lucas: Si je te dis «l'amour est enfant de bohème».

Keith: Sa me dis quelque chose. C'est même très familier.

Haley: Tu veux d'autres indices?

Lucas: Pas question que je mange des épinards, je déteste ca.

Karen: Lucas Scott tu vas manger tes légumes!

Lucas: Pfff.

Haley: T'as qu'as me les donnés. Vous abandonnez Keith?

Karen: Lucas tu mange tes épinards et Haley tu manges les tiens, j'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre.

Lucas et Haley: Compris…

Keith: Je veux bien d'autres indices.

Haley: C'est un film musical.

Karen: 8Miles avec Eminem.

Haley: Non, on ne la encore jamais vu. Et puis faudrait l'avoir.

Keith: Mais Lucas l'a depuis 1 mois.

Lucas: Merci papa de m'avoir balancé…

Haley: Tu as 8Miles et tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Je croyais qu'on était les meilleurs amis du monde, qu'on se disait tout !

Keith: Pourquoi cette réaction?

Lucas: Haley voulais voir le film dès sa sortie au cinéma. Si tu veux on le regarde demain.

Haley: Oui, mais… y'aura Taylor…

Lucas: On l'enfermera dans votre chambre. (rire)

Karen: Vous n'enfermerez personne ou que se soit. Vous m'avez bien compris.

Lucas: Puisque c'est comme ca, on t'enfermera toi aussi.

Keith: Dans ce cas enfermez-moi avec. (rire)

Karen: Keith! Ne dit pas ce genre de chose devant les enfants.

Haley: On essayera promis…

Karen: Haley!! Si t'es parents entendaient ces propos, il me tuerait.

Keith: Et bien ou es le problème, ses parents ne sont pas là. Et puis ils ont 16 ans cette année.

Lucas: Puisque tous le monde a fini, je vais débarrasser.

Keith: Bon on fait un Monopoli?

Haley: Moi je suis patente.

Karen: Je sais quel film vous avez regardé, c'est Moulin Rouge.

Lucas: En plein dans le mille maman.

Keith: Je savais que je connaissais ces mots…

Haley: On commence la partie?

Une heure et demie plus tard, Nathan, Tim et Dan rentrèrent.

Dan: Hé bien les garçons, vous avez encore beaucoup de progrès à faire.

Nathan: Oh ca va!!

Dan: Mauvais perdant.

Tim: La prochaine fois nous gagnerons, vous verrez monsieur Scott.

Dan: Ce jour n'est pas encore prêt d'arriver mon p'tit Tim.

Peyton: Vous avez encore perdu?

Dan: Hé oui comme toujours. Bon, il se fait tard, je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit a tous…

Nathan: Ouai c'est ca bonne nuit…

Dan: Va falloir t'en remettre mon p'tit.

Peyton: Bonne nuit monsieur Scott.

Dan: D'ailleurs tu auras toute la nuit pour t'en remettre.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de Dan.

Tim: On vous a dit bonne nuit monsieur Scott.

Dan: Fait gaffe Tim parce que tu es chez moi et non chez toi ici, ok.

Déborah: Bonne nuit Dan.

Dan: Bonne nuit chérie.

Dan s'en alla dormir.

Déborah: Dis-donc vous aussi, il faut que vous alliez dormir.

Nathan: Ok, et toi tu monte bientôt ?

Déborah: Le temps de tout éteindre et j'y vais aussi.

Nathan: Ok, bonne nuit maman.

Tim et Peyton: Bonne nuit madame Scott.

Déborah: Bonne nuit les enfants.

Et tous trois montèrent se coucher.

Tim: La prochaine fois, on aura intérêt à battre ton père.

Nathan: N'ai crainte, on va même l'écraser. J'en ai marre qu'il me fasse passer pour un con.

Tim: On va lui faire sa fête, ha ha!!

Peyton: La prochaine fois je viendrais vous encouragez. (rire)

Nathan: Peut-être que sa nous porteras chance.

Peyton: Ok, on fera comme ça.

Tim: Où alors… Tu te mets dans l'équipe de monsieur Scott, comme t'es nul au basket, il perdra…

Peyton: Merci du compliment Tim.

Tim: De rien, c'est gratuit.

Et tous se mirent à rire.

Nathan: Dormons sinon ma mère va nous engueuler. Bonne nuit a tous les deux.

Tim et Peyton: Bonne nuit.

Deux heures plus tard…

Keith: Ah!! C'est pas vrai… Ruiné par mon propre fils…

Lucas: Ouai!! J'ai gagné!! Je suis le roi du monde!

Haley: N'oublie pas ta meilleure amie…

Lucas: Ne t'en fait pas, j'achèterais un château, je prendrai l'aile ouest et toi l'aile est.

Haley: Et le milieu, on en fera quoi?

Lucas: Partie commune, une salle de jeu?

Karen: Et nous on devient quoi?

Lucas: Vous resterez ici, non mais… (rire)

Karen: On l'élève et une fois qu'il devient riche, bye bye on existe plus. Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi pourtant.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Keith: On aura la maison pour nous tout seul…

Karen: Keith sa suffit…

Lucas et Haley se mirent à rire.

Keith: Tu vois qu'ils ne sont pas bêtes, ils ont compris.

Haley: On va quand même sur nos 16ans. On est plus des bébés.

Karen: Sa je commence par le comprendre.

Keith: Nos p'tits bébés deviennent des grands.

Lucas: Areuh… bébé à gagner.

Et tous se mirent à rire.

Mais cette bonne ambiance fut interrompue par un appel téléphonique anonyme.

Karen décrocha le téléphone et entendit une voix apeuré.

Karen: Allo? Oui, c'est moi, que se passe-t-il?

Karen s'éloigna et alla dans le salon.

Haley: Je me demande se qui se passe…

Keith: Ne t'en fait pas, elle nous expliquera tout après.

Karen revenu et déposa le combinait.

Lucas: Alors? Tu nous explique?

Karen: Nous devons aller d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Keith: Chérie, qui est a l'hôpital?

Karen: On doit y aller, Keith. Dépêchez-vous les enfants.

Et tous partirent pour l'hôpital.

Lucas: Chaque jour est fait de surprise, on a des peines, des moments de joie. Les gens qui nous entourent, nous sont chers et nous tiennent à cœur. Pour eux ont serais prêt a tous, déplacer des montagnes, bravé n'importe quel danger… Mais est-ce suffisant pour sauver une vie?

* * *

Fin de l'épisode 1


	3. Entre la vie et la mort : partie 1

Précédemment, nous avons fait connaissance avec les différents personnages. Du moins une partie...

Dans cette épisode, de nouveaux personnages font leur entrées et ce coup de fil anonyme ...

Que cache t'il, pourquoi sont-ils partient pour l'hôpital?

Voici la réponse...

**

* * *

******

Episode2: Entre la vie et la mort.

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis cet appel troublant.

Keith: ca va les enfants?

Haley: Sa pourrait aller beaucoup mieux.

Karen: Mes pauvres chéris, vous êtes encore sous le choc.

Lucas: Y'a de quoi, non?

Keith: Oui, c'est compréhensif.

Haley éclata en sanglot.

Karen: Ma pauvre chérie, vient…

Et Karen prit Haley dans ses bras pour la consolée.

Lucas: Voilà le médecin.

Keith: Je vais voir s'il a des nouvelles.

Karen: Ok, je reste ici avec les enfants.

Keith alla voir le médecin.

Keith: Docteur, quels sont les dernières nouvelles?

Le médecin: Son état c'était empiré il y a deux jours, depuis peu sa commence a s'amélioré.

Keith: Vous croyez que…

Le médecin: Non, n'allez pas déjà pensé au pire monsieur Scott.

Keith: Merci docteur.

Keith revenu auprès de Karen, Lucas et Haley.

Karen: Alors, quel sont les nouvelles?

Haley: Keith s'il te plaît, dit nous…

Keith: Son état ne sait pas beaucoup améliorer.

Lucas: Sa veut dire que…

Haley: Non, pas ca…

Keith: Non ca n'arrivera pas, le médecin me la dit.

Karen: Keith, dans des cas pareil on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Même si il te l'a dit, ca ne veut absolument rien dire, tout peut arriver, même le pire, la preuve.

Lucas: Maman, on se doit de garder l'espoir.

Haley: On peut aller dans sa chambre?

Keith: Bien sûr.

Karen: Docteur, on peut entrer?

Le médecin: Oui, je vous en prie, j'ai fini de l'ausculter.

Lucas: Allons-y.

Keith: Sa va aller, vous supporterez le choc?

Haley: Je crois que je supporterai le coup.

Karen: Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là Haley.

Haley: Merci.

Lucas: Je crois que je vais me sentir mal.

Keith: Assis-toi près de la fenêtre.

Karen: J'espère que son état va s'amélioré…

Haley: Snif… Tous ca c'est de ma faute, je le sais. C'est le bon Dieu qui me punie de ma faute… De m'être mal comportée avec… Snif…

Lucas: Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas la seule, moi aussi alors je suis fautive.

Keith: Les enfants arrêtez de dire cela, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Karen: Keith a raison, c'est la vie qui en a décidé ainsi.

Haley: Non!! Vous voyez bien qu'on me punie pour ce maudit jour où tous est partie en vrille.

Lucas: Haley… Ils ont peut-être raison, on y est pour rien.

Haley: Je voudrais tant que se soit vrai…

Karen: Mais c'est la vérité ma chérie, tu n'y es pour rien dans tous ça.

Keith: Je crois qu'on devrait tous rentrer à la maison pour dormir un peu, la nuit a été longue.

Haley: Je n'ai pas envie de partir, je veux restée a ses côté…

Lucas: Si Haley reste, je reste. Pas question de la laisser seul.

Karen: Dans ce cas a toute à l'heure les enfants.

Pendant ce temps chez Nathan.

Déborah: Tu seras sage, c'est bien compris. Y'a pas intérêt a ce que je reçoive un coup de fil des voisins.

Nathan: Promis maman.

Déborah: A toute a l'heure.

Nathan: Salut.

Une demi-heure plus tard.

Dring!!

Nathan: C'est pas vrai, j'ai encore rien fait pourtant…

Nathan ouvrit la porte.

Tim: Salut mon pote, tu es seul?

Nathan: Oui, ma mère est partie il y a une demi-heure. Et mon père depuis très tôt se matin.

Peyton: On peut entrer.

Nathan: Allez-y.

Tim: On fait quoi ?

Nathan: Mon grand-père ma acheté American girl 2. On le regarde?

Peyton: Oui!!

Tim: Cool! Oh du popcorn…

Nathan: Et oui, qu'es-ce que tu crois, je savais que vous alliez venir. Alors j'ai tous préparé.

Peyton: Bon, on le regarde ou pas ce film…

Nathan mis la cassette dans le magnétoscope.

Une heure et demi plus tard.

Tim: J'adore toujours autant ces poms-poms girls! Elles sont sexy…

Nathan se mit à rire.

Peyton : Je comprends mieux certaine chose.

Tim: Quoi? Quesque tu veux dire par là?

Peyton: Moi, mais rien…

Tim: Peyton!!

Nathan: T'aisez-vous, je crois qu'on a sonné…

Dring!!

Peyton: T'avais raison, on a sonné.

Tim: Les voisins… Aïe… J'suis pas là!

Nathan ouvra la porte.

Nathan: On fera moins de bruit madame… Brooke?!

Brooke: Salut mister Scott.

Peyton: Brooke!! T'es revenue.

Brooke: Oui, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué à la Martinique.

Nathan: Entre.

Brooke: Merci beaucoup Nat.

Tim: Brooke? Toi ici? T'es déjà rentrée de ton voyage.

Brooke: Sa se voit non.

Tim: Oui, je te vois tel un ange qui se promène dans les cieux.

Brooke: Mais il se sent pas bien celui-là. Vous lui avez servi quoi?

Peyton: Du coca. (rire)

Nathan: Calme-toi Tim. En tous cas tu nous as fait peur, on croyait que c'était les voisins.

Brooke: Désolé de vous avoir fait peur.

Dring!!

Tim: Encore!?

Nathan alla à nouveau ouvrir la porte.

Nathan: Je n'y crois pas… T'es revenu aujourd'hui toi aussi.

Damien: Et oui, tu croyais peut-être que j'allais rester là-bas. Brooke, t'es déjà rentrée toi aussi?

Brooke: Oui, comme tu vois je suis déjà rentrée. Si je dérange dit-le.

Peyton: Vous avez l'aire bizarre tous les deux.

Brooke: Peyton la mito est de retour mesdames messieurs.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Damien: Alors miss Sawyer, comment ca va?

Peyton: Oh mon dieu, j'y crois pas…

Nathan: Quoi?

Après avoir passer toute la nuit ainsi que la matinée a l'hôpital, Karen et Keith rentrèrent chez eux.

Haley: Ca fait déjà trois jours, trois longs et interminable jours qu'elle est dans le coma.

Haley commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Lucas: Haley, ca va? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin?

Haley: Non, ca va aller…

Lucas: Tu penses encore que tu es fautive?

Haley: Mais je le suis!!

Lucas: Haley…

Haley: Lucas, mais réveille-toi bon sang! C'est arrivé le jour même de notre dispute! On c'était déjà disputée des millions de fois mais jamais ainsi…

Lucas: Tu n'es pas fautive, ca c'est passé au soir et elle se trouvait chez une amie. Donc tu n'y es pas responsable de ce qui lui est arrivée.

Haley: …

Tout à coup quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre.

Lucas: Entrer.

Micro: Salut, ca va?

Haley: Pas trop non. Son état ne s'améliore pas.

Lucas: Tu es venu seul?

Micro: En faite non, Jimmy va arriver.

Summer: Bonjour Haley…

Haley: Au revoir!

Micro: Wow.

Lucas: Calme-toi. On est dans un hôpital.

Haley: Non!! Je ne me calmerai pas!

Summer: Tu veux que je parte?

Haley: Oui, non… Je ne sais pas, je sais plus… J'en ai marre…

Haley se mit à pleurer.

Lucas: Haley, p'tite sœur, vient là.

Lucas prit Haley dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Micro: Euh… Mademoiselle, je crois que vous devriez effectivement partir.

Summer: Bien… Alors au revoir…

Lucas: Au revoir Summer.

Micro: Je sais que ca ne me regarde pas mais, c'est qui cette fille?

Haley: La soit disant meilleure amie de ma sœur, une snob, une petite prétentieuse. Celle a cause de qui tout est arrivé.

Lucas: Tu vois, tu viens de le dire, tu n'y es pour rien.

Micro: Ah, voilà Jimmy.

Jimmy: Salut a tous, alors?

Lucas: Son état ne s'améliore pas.

Jimmy: Ah… pardon…

Haley: Ce n'est rien…

Micro: Mais quesqu'il c'est vraiment passé?

Haley: Cette idiote de Summer à peine âgée de 15ans, a prit les commandes de la voiture de ses parents. Et mon idiote de sœur la suivie dans son délire et quelque minutes plus tard, elles ont eu l'accident.

Jimmy: Et cette Summer, quesqu'elle est devenue?

Haley: Elle est encore de ce monde, elle vit, elle marche… Bref, elle n'a rien eu. C'est ma sœur qui a tous pris, elle était a la place du mort comme on dit.

Micro: J e suis désolé Haley. Si tu veux on est là, on t'aidera à surmonter cette épreuve.

Haley: Merci les gars.

Lucas: Hé! Elle a bougée!!

Haley se précipita au près de Taylor.

Haley: Taylor… C'est moi… C'est Haley… réponds-moi…

Taylor: Hal… Haley…


	4. Entre la vie et la mort : partie 2

Pendant ce temps, chez Nathan, la discussion bat son plein.

Tim: Alors Peyton, t'accouche!!

Peyton: Quoi?!

Nathan: Tu nous dis pourquoi tu as eu cette réaction.

Brooke: Alors Peyton.

Peyton: Très bien, j'accouche comme dirait Tim.

Tim: Ouai, vas-y.

Peyton: Brooke et Damien sont sorti ensemble ou sont ensemble, je ne sais pas trop en faite…

Damien: D'accord… On avoue, c'est vrai.

Brooke: Non mais sa va pas dans vos tête !! Je ne suis pas sortie avec ce crétin!! Et je ne sortirai jamais avec!!

Nathan: Mais pourquoi alors Damien a dit…

Tim: C'est pour m'atteindre.

Damien: Hein? Ah ok… (rire)

Peyton: Tu peux nous expliqué Brooke… S'il te plait…

Brooke: Ok… Et bien voilà, sa faisait à peine 2 jours que je me trouvais à la Martinique et au loin je vois un super beau mec. Il était musclé et bien bronzé, tu vois le genre…

Peyton: Oui, je vois parfaitement…

Tim: Quel horreur…

Nathan se mit à rire.

Damien: Tu vas survivre Tim…

Tim: Oh sa va toi, ne la ramène pas.

Peyton: Alors Brooke, la suite…

Brooke: Donc je vois ce mec, on fait connaissance, il accroche et deviné qui débarque et me fous tous en l'aire!

Nathan: Je dirai bien à 100... Damien.

Tim: Moi aussi je dirai bien cet imbécile.

Brooke: Hé oui, Damien West a débarqué et c'est fait un plaisir de se faire passé pour mon petit copain. Et bien sur le mec y a cru et ma quitté à cause de lui!

Damien: Vous devez bien avouez que j'ai réussi un coup de maître.

Nathan: Non et tu sais pourquoi ?

Damien: Non, mais je t'en pris dit-le nous, ne t'en prive pas.

Nathan: Parce que t'es qu'un crétin!! Tu crois que je ne sais pas se que tu cherche à faire!

Damien: Vas-y je suis curieux de savoir.

Nathan: Depuis la première tu cherche à te faire toutes les filles qui sont dans de la classe!

Damien: N'importe quoi!!

Tim: Non ce n'est pas n'importe quoi! On a des preuves et des témoins qui le prouvent!

Damien: Je vous ferrai signalé que Brooke n'est pas la seule victime dans cette histoire!

Peyton: Tu vas nous faire croire que t'as été une victime toi aussi…

Nathan: Il adore être au centre des discutions et cela depuis qu'on est tout petit.

Damien: C'est la vérité!! Brooke dit-leur!!

Brooke: Ca va t'excite pas!

Tim: Alors, tu nous explique.

Brooke: Ok, une semaine plus tard, j'ai croisé monsieur West avec une blonde. Donc là toute suite sur le coup un seul mot m'ai venu a l'esprit: vengeance.

Nathan: En bref, tu fais en sorte que sa foire.

Brooke: Et j'ai même fait mieux que lui. (rire)

Peyton: Quesque t'as fait ?

A l'hôpital tous le monde était nerveux et se posait des questions.

Le médecin: C'est un exploit après ce qu'elle a vécu. Sortir du coma aussi rapidement, sa m'inquiète…

Micro: c'est peut-être Haley qui a fait quelque chose ou je ne sais pas… Oublié ce que je viens de dire.

Lucas: Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est sa présence. Sa faisait trois jours qu'on n'était pas venu.

Le médecin: Je vais vous laissez, son état est stable. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Jimmy: Et pourquoi vous avez attendue aussi longtemps avant de venir ?

Haley: A vrai dire… Je n'osais pas venir, j'avais des remords par rapport à notre dispute.

Micro: Mais pourquoi avoir attendu ?

Lucas: Vas-y Haley…

Haley: Karen et Keith on demandé à être prévenu au moindre problème. Et cette nuit, l'hôpital à appelé à 3h00 et Karen est venue nous réveillés. Nous avons passé toute la nuit et toute la matinée ici.

Jimmy: Et vous avez pensez à dormir quand ?

Lucas: On a dormi de 7h a 9h30 et depuis plus.

Micro: Et pourquoi on vous a appelé ?

Haley: Taylor avait fait une grosse chute…

Jimmy: Quoi ? J'ai rien compris…

Lucas: Taylor a failli rejoindre notre seigneur…

Micro: Pardon, je ne savais pas.

Haley: Et maintenant, elle est réveillée, elle est sortie d'affaire et ca me fait plaisir. Je jure que si elle s'en sort pour de bon, je ne me disputerai plus jamais aussi méchamment avec elle. Et je l'aiderai pour…

Lucas: Je t'arrête, je ne sortirais pas avec ta sœur.

Haley: Lucas…

Lucas: Non, non et… Encore non. Demande à Micro, Jimmy, Skills ou Jake, mais moi… Jamais de la vie.

Haley: Jake est amoureux et ma meilleure amie est amoureuse de Skills. Donc ils sont pris tous les deux, même si ce n'est pas officiel. D'où il ne reste plus que Jimmy qu'elle trouve moche, désolé pour toi…

Jimmy: Ce n'est pas grave, elle ne me plaît pas et puis je la trouve très prétentieuse.

Haley: Et elle trouve Micro bizarre, encore désolé…

Micro: Tu n'y es pour rien Haley. Comparé a ta sœur t'es un ange. (rire)

Haley: Merci. Il ne reste plus qu'un chevalier servant… Toi Lucas Scott, toi mon meilleur ami, mon frère, c'est toi qu'elle veut et cela depuis qu'elle ta vu en pyjama. (rire)

Lucas: Oh mon Dieu…

Jimmy: C'est très romantique. (rire)

Lucas: Jimmy fait gaffe, parce que tu pourrais bien te retrouver dans une de ces chambres. Haley, tu sais que je t'adore, que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Mais là, ce n'est pas possible ? Tu m'en demande trop, désolé…

Haley: Je savais que tu dirais ca. (rire) Je peux pas te demander la lune, je ne t'en veux pas Lucas. T'embêter un peu ma déstressée. (rire)

Lucas: Et bien maintenant, c'est moi qui stresse!

Micro: Vous vous embêtez jamais.

Haley: Non. (rire)

Jimmy: A la rentré de janvier, vous serrez dans notre école?

Lucas: Oui, on nous a pas donné le choix, vu que tous les élèves ont du changé d'école.

Micro: Préparez-vous à devoir expliquer vos vacances. Chaque année, que se soit en septembre ou en janvier, on n'y échappe pas.

Haley: Il y a un problème!

Lucas: Docteur!!

Le médecin arriva en courant.

Le médecin: Infirmière amenez Melle James en réa d'urgence!

L'infirmière: Bien docteur.

Haley: Oh mon Dieu. Ce n'est pas vrai… Non!!

Pendant ce temps la nuit était déjà tombée sur Tree Hill. La discussion n'était pas finie.

Brooke: Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'ai fait. (rire)

Nathan: Vas-y Brooke. On verra bien qui a vraiment gagner, qui a fait mieux que l'autre.

Brooke: J'aurai quoi si je gagne?

Peyton: On verra.

Tim: Je me dévoue.

Brooke: Non merci.

Damien: Alors, tu te dépêche…

Brooke: Donc, j'ai croisé sur la plage Damien et sa blonde, puis je me suis approché. Ensuite, je lui ai dit: «Damien comment ose-tu me faire ca, après tous ce que nous avons vécu ensemble». Puis j'ai commencé à pleurer.

Nathan: J'y crois pas.

Peyton: Te connaissant tu ne t'es pas arrêter qu'ca. (rire)

Damien: Malheureusement pour moi, comme tu l'as dit, elle ne c'est pas arrêter là.

Tim: Vas-y continue Brooke.

Brooke: Après, la fille a fait: «Quoi quesque tu raconte?» Et moi je lui ai répondue: «Tu ne savais pas qu'il avait une copine? Si tu ne le sais pas, tu ne doit pas être au courant pour le bébé».

Nathan: Le bébé? Je peux être le parrain? (rire)

Tim: Et après?

Brooke: Elle lui en a mis une, puis elle est partie. Je lui ai fait le coup trois fois. (rire)

Peyton: Je crois que Brooke a gagnée avec une longue marche d'avance.

Nathan: Damien, tu n'as plus rien à dire sur ce sujet?

Damien: Brooke si j'ai fait ca, c'est parce que je t'aime…

Brooke: A d'autre West, je sais que tu essaye de te faire toute les filles de la classe. T'as déjà essayé avec moi plusieurs fois et t'a bien vu que tu n'y es jamais arrivé. Alors fait moi plaisir et oublie moi. J'en ai déjà assez avec Tim qui me cour après.

Tim: Oh ma Brooke.

Brooke: Arrière suppo de Satan.

Nathan: On devrait monter une pièce pour a fin d'année. On fera fureur à tous les coups.

Peyton: C'est vrai que chaque année, on a plusieurs propositions.

Tim: Faut voir si on aura encore ce choix là.

Damien: Et ce sera quoi le thème de votre pièce?

Brooke: Damien West le plus gros con de la planète. Tu verras on fera guichet fermé.

Peyton: A fond. Faut qu'on le fasse. (rire)

Nathan: Je tiens à garder mon rôle.

Tim: Chacun n'as qu'à reprendre son rôle.

Nathan: On verra sa en temps et en heure.

Damien: Moi je vous dis que cette année, on va faire une comédie musicale, ou un truc dans le genre.

Brooke: C'est vrai que la prof l'avait dit.

Nathan: Zut! Notre plan tombe a l'eau.

Peyton: On avait pourtant trouvé une bonne idée. (rire)

Tim: Oups, je dois y aller. Salut!

Nathan: Bye Tim.

Damien: Moi aussi, j'y vais. Je ne vous dis pas au revoir car vous m'énervés.

Brooke: On est plus qu'a trois maintenant.

Peyton: Moi aussi je dois y aller. Salut Nat, salut…

Brooke: Hé! Attend, je rentre avec toi ma fille.

Peyton: Ah… Je ne savais pas. Salut Nat.

Brooke: Salut mister Scott.

Nathan: Salut les filles.

Nathan: C'est quand on pense que tous est acquis que tous retombe. La joie que l'on éprouvait devient tristesse, ensuite reviennent les pleures. Bien souvent l'amour que nos proche nous porte, nous aident à franchir des épreuves que seul, on ne pourrait pas surmonter. Que serions-nous sans eux?

* * *

Fin de l'épisode 2


	5. La rentrée : partie 1

Précédement, nos cher amis de Tree Hill étaient en vacance. Mais voilà l'heure de la rentrée a sonnée, ainsi que l'heure de la rencontre... Et c'est maintenant que tout commence...

**

* * *

Episode3 : La rentrée.**

Karen: Lucas! Haley! Vous allez être en retard! Dépêchez-vous!

Lucas: Voilà, voilà, on arrive!

Keith: Vous avez 5 secondes pour descendre.

Lucas et Haley descendirent quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Haley: Purée, je stresse, où ai-je mis mon stylo?

Karen: Tiens, Lucas que fais-tu?

Lucas: Je cherche… Je ne sais même plus ce que je cherche.

Keith: Ce ne serait pas ceci? Quesque c'est?

Lucas: Le journal de classe…

Keith: Ah…

Haley: Je crois qu'on a tout.

Lucas: Je pense.

Karen: Vous avez oublié quelque chose…

Keith: Je pense que cette fois, on peut y aller.

Lucas: Pourtant, maman a dit qu'on a oublié quelque chose, mais je ne vois pas…

Karen: Vous devez retirer la veste de l'école privée. Vous êtes a l'école publique maintenant, va falloir vous y habitué.

Haley: Oui, c'est vrai. On va se changer alors.

Lucas: Bonne idée… On doit prendre le bus à quelle heure?

Karen: Vous ne prenez pas le bus, je vais vous y conduire.

Keith: Bon et bien moi j'vais aller travailler. A toute à l'heure.

Haley: Au revoir Keith.

Karen: Bon Lucas tu te dépêche! Vous allez être vraiment en retard si tu continue…

Lucas: Voilà, on peut y aller.

Karen emmena Haley et Lucas a l'école.

Pendant ce temps chez Nathan…

Dan: J'suis parti!

Déborah: A toute a l'heure. Nathan dépêche toi, tu dois prendre ton petit déjeuner. De plus Tim et Peyton vont bientôt arriver.

Nathan: Voilà. Cool, des pancakes.

Déborah: Ah… Je crois qu'ils sont là.

Déborah alla ouvrir la porte.

Tim et Peyton: Bonjour madame Scott.

Déborah: Bonjour les enfants, allé entrer.

Nathan: Ah Tim mon pote, miss Sawyer…

Tim: Comment ca va?

Nathan: Ca va. On va enfin voir s'il y a des nouveaux.

Peyton: A ce qui parait va y en avoir…

Déborah: Et un nouveau prof.

Nathan: N'importe quoi, on a toujours eu madame Hamilton.

Déborah: On verra bien…

Tim: Que voulez-vous dire?

Peyton: Oh non, vous imaginez vous qu'on ne pourrait plus l'avoir.

Nathan: Non, surtout qu'on l'a depuis notre 1ère, en plus j'étais son chouchou.

Tim: Et moi elle me virait au moins un fois par jours de la classe…

Peyton: Ca ferait trop bizarre qu'on ne l'ai plus.

Déborah: Comme il fait encore un peu froid, je vais vous conduire à l'école.

Tim et Peyton: Merci madame Scott.

Déborah: Je vous attends dans la voiture.

Nathan: Bon, on y va …

Tim: En route pour l'école… Quel horreur… (rire)

Peyton: (rire) Peut-être, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Déborah: Courage, plus que 6 mois et vous serez des 5ème.

Et tous étaient en route pour l'école.

Enfin arriver à l'école.

Karen: Je reviendrai vous cherchez à la fin des cours.

Lucas: Ok maman, à toute. Bon y va?

Haley: Oui, allons-y.

Lucas et Haley entrèrent dans le lycée.

Quelque minute plus tard…

Nathan: Tu viens nous rechercher toute à l'heure?

Déborah: Oui, je viendrais.

Tim et Peyton: Au revoir madame Scott.

Et tous trois entrèrent à leur tour dans le lycée.

Lucas: Je crois qu'on est perdu…

Haley: On a pourtant suivi ce qu'on nous a dit.

Brooke: Bonjour.

Lucas: Euh… Bonjour.

Brooke: Je me présente, Brooke Davis, capitaine des poms-poms girls. Vous êtes nouveaux, je ne me trompe pas…

Haley: Nous sommes bien des nouveaux. Nous cherchons les casiers 571 et 567, tu serais nous dire ou ca se trouve?

Brooke: Et bien… Vous tournez ici à… Gauche puis vous prenez à droite. Bonne journée et bienvenu parmi nous.

Lucas: Merci.

Haley: Je crois que t'as un ticket avec cette fille. Elle n'a pas arrêtée de te regardée et on vient a peine d'intégré l'école, t'exagère. (rire)

Lucas: J'y suis pour rien moi, si elle me regardait tout le temps. Donc on tourne ici à droite puis…

Pendant ce temps…

Tim: Oh très chère école, quesque tu ne m'as pas manquée.

Nathan: Regarde qui arrive.

Peyton: Brooke! Alors…

Brooke: Je viens de faire la connaissance de deux nouveaux.

Nathan: Et comment ils s'appellent?

Brooke: Euh… Aucune idée. (rire) J'ai oubliée de leur demander. (rire)

Tim: C'est pas très malin.

Peyton: Fille ou garçon?

Brooke: Une fille et un garçon.

Nathan: Une fille? Mignone ou pas?

Tim: Vas-y dit.

Brooke: Brune, assez jolie je dois bien l'avoué. Et le mec trop canon.

Peyton: Brooke tu ne changeras jamais. (rire)

Pendant ce temps Lucas et Haley trouvèrent enfin leur casier.

Lucas: Nous y voilà. Donc si le 567 est là, toi c'est ici.

Haley: Merci. (rire)

Damien: Excuse- moi, mais sa n'a pas été trop douloureux de tomber de là-haut?

Haley: Pardon?

Damien: Avec cette tête là, t'es forcément un ange…

Face a cette déclaration Haley se senti mal a l'aise.

Haley: Lucas au secours…

Lucas: Bonjour.

Damien: Hein?? T'es qui toi?

Lucas: Je m'appel Lucas et elle c'est Haley ma…

Haley: Sa sœur. Oui, je suis sa sœur.

Damien: Vous ne vous ressemblez pas, toi t'es blond et elle brune.

Haley: Il n'est pas vraiment blond, c'est une teinture.

Damien: Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te croire. Il n'y a aucune ressemblance entre vous.

Haley: Mais tu ne connais pas nos parents.

Damien: Mais j'en serai ravi de les connaître, comment s'appellent t'ils?

Lucas: Euh…

La sonnerie des cours retenti.

Lucas: Sauvé par le gong…

Haley: Bon et bien on va te laisser, on doit aller en cours.

Damien: Vous avez qui comme prof titulaire.

Lucas: Madame Hamilton.

Damien: Suivez le guide.

Haley: C'est pas vrai, il va nous lâchez quand celui-là… Tu devrais aller en cour, on se débrouillera.

Damien: Y'a aucun problème, vu que j'ai la même titulaire que vous.

Haley: C'est pas vrai, on s'en débarrassera jamais.

Lucas se mit à rire.

Brooke: Mon banc chérie, comment va tu?

Peyton: (rire) T'es complètement folle.

Nathan: Et nous y voilà.

Tim: Bonjour madame…? Elle n'est pas encore là?

Tony: Non. On est là depuis 15 minutes et elle n'est toujours pas arriver.

Peyton: Ta mère avait peut-être raison et qu'on aura un nouveau prof.

Bévine: Bonjour Skills… Ca va.

Skills: Oui. Jim, Micro, Jake, vous êtes enfin là.

Jake: Et oui.

Tony: Bonjours à tous je me présente, Tony Battle meilleur basketteur du monde. (rire)

Nathan: Après moi tu veux dire. (rire)

Tony: Yo Nat, mon pote. Alors les vacances?

Nathan: Ah… Faut attendre la prof pour parler des vacances.

Damien: Salut a tous! Le plus beau vient d'arriver… En même temps, je vous amène Garry et deux nouveaux.

Brooke: Oh! C'est le beau blond… Cool!!

Peyton: Ah oui, quand même…

Bévine: Haley!! Ma best!

Haley: Bévine. C'est chouette, maintenant on va être dans la même école.

Bévine: Venez-vous asseoir ici.

Lucas: Salut Mic, ca va. Jake, ca faisait longtemps.

Jake: Je sais, j'ai souvent du aider mon père ces dernier temps.

Tim: Elle est canon cette fille… Comment elle s'appel?

Nathan: Haley.

Brooke: Comment tu le sais?

Nathan: …Euh… Bévine vient de le dire…

Peyton se mit à rire.

Damien: C'est son frère.

Tim: Quoi? Je ne pige pas.

Damien: Le mec à côté d'elle s'appel Lucas et c'est son frère.

Nathan: Son frère? Elle n'en a pas… Enfin je veux dire t'es sûr parce qu'il ne se ressemble pas…

Brooke: Tu la connais? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu pourrais essayer de me branchée avec son frère. S'il te plaît Nat…

Nathan: Non… Non je ne la connais pas.

?: Bonjour a tous, je vous amène une nouvelle qui c'était perdue. Présentez-vous, je vous prie.

?: Je m'appelle Nikki Sawyer.

Tim: Et t'es de la famille a Peyton?

Nikki: Oui, je suis sa cousine.

?: Quant a moi, je suis votre nouveaux prof titulaire et merci de cacher votre joie.

Tous les élèves se mirent à rire.

?: Je me présente a mon tour, je m'appel…

Nathan: Lee Cooper.

Garry: Comment tu le sais?

Damien: Parce qu'il est le parrain de Nathan.

Haley: Nathan…

Bévine: Oui, lui c'est Nathan Scott, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de l'école.

Haley: Nathan Scott… Scott?!

Bévine: Oui, Scott, comme Lucas. De plus Nathan est le mec le plus… Comment dire… Envié, parce qu'il a toutes les filles a ses pieds? Quoi que Damien aussi.

Haley: Nathan…

Bévine: Haley ca va?

Haley: Hein? Quoi? Euh… Oui, ca va.

Cooper: Dites mes demoiselles, si on vous dérange dites-le.

Bévine: Non monsieur Lee, vous pouvez continuez.

Cooper: Bien… Je vois sur ma fiche qu'il y a encore deux nouveaux dans la classe. Melle James, présentez-vous à la classe.

Haley se leva timidement de sa chaise.

Haley: Euh… Je m'appel Haley James et j'ai une sœur qui a 10 mois en moins que moi. Elle s'appel Taylor… Voilà.

Damien: Je croyais que t'avais un frère…

Cooper: Monsieur West, voulez-vous bien vous taire!! Monsieur Scott a vous…

Nathan: Quoi? Pourquoi? Tout le monde me connaît à part les nouveaux.

Cooper: Pas toi Nathan, Lucas Scott levez-vous et présentez-vous.

Nathan: Lucas Scott?

Nathan se retourna pour voir qui il était, Lucas qui fut tout aussi surpris que Nathan se leva tout gêné.

Lucas: Et bien… Je m'appel Lucas Scott et je suis fils unique. Haley n'est pas ma sœur mais ma meilleure amie.

Tim: On a un 2ème Scott et une 2ème Sawyer.

Brooke: Cool… Pour le 2ème Scott bien sûr. Je dirai même très intéressant…

Damien: Et le new Scott ta un ticket avec Davis.

Lucas: Qui?

Haley: La fille qui nous a aidés pour les casiers, tu vois que j'avais raison… (rire)

Lucas: …

Cooper: On se calme!! Je vais vous donnez votre horaire et toutes les directives pour les prochains trimestres.


	6. La rentrée : partie 2

Après deux heures d'information arriva l'heure de la récréation.

Cooper: A dans une demi-heure, au même endroit. Nathan, je voudrais te parler.

Tous sortirent.

Cooper: Nathan tu avais l'aire surpris, ta mère ne te l'avais pas dit?

Nathan: Elle me l'a dit mais en message codé je présume et je n'ai rien compris. Dis c'est qui ce Lucas Scott.

Cooper: Aucune idée… Un de mes élèves? (rire)

Nathan: Bien t'as trouvé ca tout seul.

Cooper: Aller va en récré.

Dans la cours.

Brooke: Et les nouveaux venez…

Lucas: On fait quoi?

Jake: Je serais vous j'irais, eux se sont dans un sens les bosses de notre année. Donc s'il vous accepte par pitié acceptés-les. Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ?

Haley: Oui, surtout que l'autre là… Damien, il va surement encore m'embêtée, surtout qu'on lui a menti…

Jake: A bon?

Lucas: Haley lui avait inventée comme quoi ont étaient frère et sœur.

Jake: Ah ok, allons-y.

Damien: Salut poupée, j'te manque déjà.

Haley: Tu compte me lâchée quand?

Damien: Laisse-moi réfléchir… Jamais poupée.

Tim: Ce n'est pas poupée qu'elle s'appel mais Haley James et lui Lucas Scott.

Damien: Mais c'est qui deviendrait presque intelligent notre Tim. Tu sais quoi ferme-la.

Peyton: Mon dieu merci voilà Nathan.

Nathan: Damien, tu la laisse tranquille!! Sinon j'te fracasse la tête.

Damien: C'est bon j'me casse.

Brooke: C'est ca, va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre… Alors Lucas, tu viens d'où, de quel école?

Lucas: J'habite Tree Hill et je viens de l'école privée.

Nathan: Celle qui a cramé dans l'incendie au Nouvelle An?

Lucas: Oui.

Tim: Bonne année a tous et maintenant cramons l'école!! Ouai!!

Nathan: Faut pas faire attention a lui, il lui manque une fameuse case.

Peyton: Et toi Haley?

Haley: Euh… Pardon?

Haley se sentait très troublée par le regard de Nathan.

Tim: Alors miss… James.

Haley: Euh… Je viens de Tree Hill et comme Lucas…

Lucas: Haley ca va?

Haley: Hein? Oui ca va, j'étais aussi en école privée.

Nathan: Vous devez être très avancés par rapport à nous. En math vous voyez quoi?

Tim: Avant que ca crame bien sûr.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Tim: Quoi!?

Lucas: On voyait la trigonométrie.

Brooke: Connais pas.

La sonnerie retenti et tous allèrent en classe.

Cooper: J'espère que vous vous êtes remis dans le bain.

Tous: Oui.

Cooper: Bon, je sais que quand vous revenez de vacances, la 1ère chose que vous faites, c'est les racontées. Donc qui si colle, dois-je choisir? Ok, Micro McFaden.

Micro: Jimmy et moi, on a passé les vacances à revoir les matches et à préparer les prochains.

Cooper: Rien que ca? Pendant les vacances de Noël et Nouvel An?

Jimmy: Oui, vous savez, il y a deux matches par semaine. Micro et moi, nous sommes reporters pour le journal de l'école.

Cooper: Ok, je dois mettre des points?

Nathan: Non.

Cooper: S'il y en a qui ont passé leurs vacances ensemble, vous pouvez passer ensemble. J'ai l'impression de me répéter… Soit, le prochain sera… Tim Smith.

Tim: C'est moi! Alors moi, j'ai passé mes vacances ici. J'ai fait la grâce matinée tous les jours et j'ai reçu la visite de ma couz et elle est restée pendant 1 semaine. Et j'ai passé la dernière semaine avec Nat et Peyton.

Cooper: Merci Tim. Après en… Tony Battle.

Tony: Je vais faire court par rapport aux autres. J'ai été dans un camp de basket et je suis revenu il y a 4 jours.

Cooper: Merci Tony. Maintenant… Bévine.

Bévine: Et bien moi, j'ai passé mes vacances ici et je les ai passées avec Skills.

Damien: Oh oh … Tu nous cache des choses Skills.

Skills: Elle a passé les vacances chez moi, parce que ses parents devaient partir en voyage d'affaire. De plus elle est ma voisine.

Damien: De plus en plus intéressant…

Nathan: Moi j'te crois Skills, et ne va pas croire que je me fous de toi, ok?

Skills: Merci Nathan.

Cooper: Taisez-vous! Bon maintenant… Garry Bretsel.

Damien: Allez la bretselle.

Cooper: Damien!!

Garry: Et bien moi, je suis resté ici et j'ai aidé mon père.

Damien: A vendre des bretselles…

Cooper: Damien!! Merci Garry. On va terminer par Jake puisqu'arrive l'heure du dîner.

Jake: Comme Garry, je suis resté ici à aider mon Père qui a été opérer.

Damien: Et t'as vendu des bretselle?

Cooper: Damien dehors!! Exécution!!

Damien: Ca va, ok.

Cooper: Merci Jake.

La sonnerie retentie.

Cooper: Voilà et bien bonne appétit à tous.

Tous: Merci monsieur Lee.

Brooke: Lucas, Haley, Jake, vous mangez avec nous?

Jake: Allez, en route pour la cantine.

Au dîner.

Brooke: Lucas assis toi à côté de moi…

Lucas: Euh… Ok.

Damien: Viens ici poupée.

Haley: Non merci.

Nathan: … Tu peux t'asseoir a côté de moi … si tu veux…

Tim: Tu seras plus en sécurité à côté de Nat que l'autre capé.

Haley: Merci.

Peyton: Nikki, viens ne reste pas là planté comme une conne.

Nikki: Et je me mets où?

Damien: Y'a une place a côté de Jake.

Nathan: Bon si tout le monde est installé, mangeons.

Après le repas de midi, arriva la 2ème récréation de la journée.

Tim: J'ai hâte d'être en classe.

Brooke: T'as plus rien à craindre, toi t'est déjà passé mais nous non.

Peyton: Sa va bien se passer.

Nathan: Que veux-tu, il a gardé les meilleurs pour la fin.

Damien: Et oui.

Jake: Lucas, Haley, vous n'êtes pas encore passé vous?

Lucas: Non.

Brooke: Haley, en classe t'as dit que t'avait une sœur. Dans quelle école est-elle?

Haley: A vrai dire, elle est à l'hôpital depuis 1 semaine, son état est instable.

Peyton: … Pardon…

Nathan: Et quand elle sortira de là, elle viendra ici?

Haley: Y'a des chances.

Tim: Elle est jolie?

Haley: Euh… Lucas aide moi.

Lucas: Perso, moi je ne trouve pas.

Nathan: Si tu devais en choisir une, ce serai la quelle et pourquoi.

Lucas: Haley, parce qu'elle est ma sœur. Taylor me sort par la tête, elle me colle sans arrêt.

Damien: J'ai hâte quelle intègre l'école.

Brooke: Charmant…

La sonnerie des cours se fit entendre.

Cooper: Bon nous allons finir ce que nous avons commencé ce matin. Donc, sont déjà passé: Tim, Jake, Bévine, Micro, Skills, Tony, Garry, Jimmy. Donc maintenant, j'aimerais bien que Haley James nous présente ses vacances.

Tim: Aller miss James, on t'écoute.

Haley: Je suis allée pendant 1semaine et demi à Kentwood en Louisiane, avec mes parents et ma sœur. Nous avons visité la ville et là-bas, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une personne qui m'a beaucoup impressionné par sa gentillesse, sa tendresse. Par son regard qui m'a traversé le cœur.

Cooper: Merci Haley. Sa aurais valu un 18/20 si j'avais du mettre des points. Alors le prochain sera… Damien West.

Damien: Pff…

Cooper: Tu tiens à te retrouver à nouveau dehors?

Damien: Bien alors, je suis allé en Martinique, j'ai rencontré des magnifiques meufs. Et j'ai eu le malheur de croisé Davis qui a fait de ma vie un enfer.

Cooper: Brooke Davis…

Brooke: Oui, j'ai été aussi à la Martinique, West a fait de ce paradis un enfer vivant. Donc, je lui est fait payer, voilà et merci de m'avoir écoutée.

Tim: Ce fut un plaisir.

Brooke: Et pour moi ce fut un cauchemar de te voir.

Cooper: Ok, merci. Euh… Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton: La première semaine, je suis allé chez Nikki pour l'aider pour son enter ici. Et puis je suis revenu chez moi et j'ai passé le reste de mes vacances avec Tim et Nat.

Cooper: Nikki Sawyer.

Nikki: J'ai reçu la visite de Peyton la 1ère semaine, le reste me regarde.

Cooper: … Ok… Merci à vous… Dons maintenant, je demanderai à Lucas Scott de… D'y aller.

Lucas: Je suis allé chez ma marraine, où j'ai appris à mes cousins à jouer au basket…

Nathan: Tu sais jouer au basket ?

Lucas: Oui, j'adore ce sport.

Nathan: Tu étais dans quelle division?

Lucas: Division 1, j'étais le capitaine de l'équipe.

Nathan: Tu devrais aller voir Whitey, c'est le coach de notre équipe, sa l'intéressera surement.

Lucas: Ok, merci.

Brooke: Cool, en plus c'est un basketteur.

Peyton: C'est pas vrai, tu repars dans tes délires. (rire)

Brooke: Il est l'homme de ma vie. Je le sais.

Peyton: Tu me fais peur, t'as l'aire si sérieuse en le disant.

Brooke: Mais je le suis.

Cooper: Ensuite Lucas…

Lucas: Euh… Et bien après une semaine, je suis revenu et j'ai aidé ma mère à son café. Et quand Haley est revenue, on a regardaient au moins 2 film par jours. Voilà.

Cooper: Et bien. (rire) Et maintenant… Mister Nathan Scott.

Nathan baissa les yeux et stressa à l'idée de faire partagé ses vacances avec ses camarades de classe.

Cooper: Aller Nathan, il ne reste plus que toi.

Nathan: Pendant les vacances, je suis allé avec mes parents chez ma marraine à…

Damien: Alors t'accouche Scott Nat.

Nathan: …Chez ma marraine qui habite à…

Cooper: Nathan y a un problème?

Nathan: Un problème? Non y'en a pas…

Cooper: Alors vas-y.

Peyton: Aller Nathan.

Nathan: Je suis allé chez marraine qui habite à… Kentwood en Louisiane. Et voilà après 2 semaine, je sui revenu et j'ai passé le reste des vacances avec Tim et Peyton. Voilà content.

Damien: Je trouve ca bizarre que tu es fait tant de chichi pour ca.

Tim: Oh, ferme-là West! T'es chiant à la fin avec t'es remarques.

Cooper: Bon pour demain, j'aimerais que vous fassiez appel à votre imagination.

Micro: Que voulez-vous dire?

Cooper: Vous allez faire un poème ou quelque chose qui y ressemble. Bon je vous dis à demain et bonne fin de journée.

Tous: A demain monsieur Lee.

Déborah: Karen? Toi ici…

Karen: Oui, moi ici.

Déborah: Que fais-tu ici.

Karen: Lucas et Haley ont intégré l'école aujourd'hui.

Déborah: Ah oui, c'est vrai le lycée privé à brûlé.

Karen: Oui. Vous voilà enfin.

Lucas: Salut maman.

Haley: Re-bonjour Karen.

Karen: Allé monter dans la voiture. Au revoir Déborah.

Déborah: A plus.

Karen venait à peine de démarrer que Nathan et compagnie arrivèrent.

Déborah: Aller en route pour la maison.

Chez Nathan.

Dan: Voilà nos jeunes étudiants.

Déborah: Au faite, Tim et Peyton, vous allez rester avec nous, pendant 2 semaines.

Tim: Pourquoi?

Dan: T'es parents sont parti en vacances et le père de Peyton, c'est pour le travaille. Voilà, bon moi je vais dans mon bureau…

Déborah: Vous avez des devoirs?

Peyton: Oui, on doit faire un poème ou un texte.

Déborah: Et bien au boulot alors.

Chez Lucas.

Karen: Nous voilà à bon port. (rire)

Lucas: Maison chérie, tu ma manqué.

Haley se mit à rire.

Karen: Alors cette première journée. Comment s'est-elle passée ?

Lucas: Bien, on a un prof géniale. Et les élève sont cool.

Karen: Vous avez retrouvé vos amis.

Haley: Oui, on a retrouvé Bévine, Micro et les autres. Lucas a même fait une très belle rencontre.

Karen: Comment ça?

Lucas: Et toi alors…

Karen: L'un de vous deux va t'il finir par m'expliquée de quoi vous parlé?

Haley: On a fait la connaissance de beaucoup de personnes. Mais y a une fille qui je crois a flashé grave sur Lucas.

Karen: Et comment s'appel cette fille?

Lucas: Et toi alors avec Damien… West?

Haley: C'est un crétin rien de plus.

Karen: Ce n'est que votre 1ère journée et y'en a déjà qui vous court après. Et bien…

Lucas: Oui, mais moi, je n'ai que Brooke qui me court après. Tandis qu'Haley, elle a Damien, Tim et un certain Nathan Scott.

Karen: Qui!?

Lucas: Nathan Scott. Mais c'est qui ce mec par rapport a moi.

Karen: Euh… Tu demanderas à Keith. Vous avez des devoirs?

Haley: Oui, on doit écrire un poème pour demain.

Karen: Alors au travail, on mangera plus tard vu que Keith termine plus tard.

Chez Nathan.

Déborah: Les enfants, Dan, à table!!

Tous arrivèrent et se mirent autour de la table.

Dan: Alors, comment ça c'est passer a l'école?

Nathan: Bien. Dit maman, t'aurais pu nous le dire que c'était parrain qui allait nous donner cours.

Déborah: Je voulais vous faire une surprise.

Dan: Quoi!! C'est Cooper qui est le nouveau titulaire de la classe de Nathan!?

Tim: Oui, il est cool comme prof.

Dan: Je refuse qu'il leur donne cours.

Nathan: Tu n'as rien à dire la dessus.

Dan: Comment ca se fait que ce soit lui et madame Hamilton dans tous cela?

Peyton: Elle a finie dans un hôpital psychiatrique…

Tim: Vous croyez que c'est à cause de nous?

Nathan: A cause de toi tu veux dire.

Tim: Hé! Méchant.

Dan: Chérie, ton poulet est très bon. Bon, les garçons on se fait un match, si vous avez fini vos devoirs bien sûr.

Nathan: On a fini, on y va.

Tim: Et c'est parti.

Peyton: Vous voulez que je vous aide madame Scott.

Déborah: Oui, merci ce n'est pas de refus. Alors ta cousine c'est bien intégrée?

Peyton: Oui, mais elle n'a pas trop coopérer quant il a fallu parler des vacances.

Déborah: Faut lui laisser le temps, elle est nouvelle.

Peyton: Pourtant Haley et Lucas sont eux aussi des nouveaux mais ils ont fait l'activité sans être agressif.

Une heure plus tard.

Dan: Bon, on va arrêter ici car demain vous avez école.

Tim: Ok, bon ben on rentre alors.

Nathan: Vas-y, j'dois parler a mon père.

Tim: Ok, a toute.

Dan: Que se passe-t-il Nathan?

Nathan: Dis papa, tu connais un certain Lucas Scott?

Dan: D'où tu sors ca toi.

Nathan: Aujourd'hui on a fait la connaissance des nouveaux. Et là est apparu Lucas Scott, il se dit comme étant le fils de Keith et il est fils unique.

Dan: Keith n'a pas de fils, il n'a jamais eu d'enfant. Je ne comprends pas… Comment s'appel sa mère.

Nathan: Karen Roe je crois, elle tient un café qui s'appel…

Dan: Le Karen's café…

Nathan: Oui c'est ce qu'il nous a dit en tous cas.

Dan: C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est ton… Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment ton… Il est ton cousin par alliances, voilà.

Nathan: Pourtant, il a dit qu'il était son père et non son beau-père.

Dan: Keith n'est pas son père!! Mon frère n'a jamais eu d'enfants!

Nathan: Ca va t'énerve pas…

Déborah: Nathan, il est l'heure. Tim et Peyton sont déjà montés se coucher.

Nathan: Ok, bonne nuit.

Déborah: Bonne nuit mon grand. Dan ca ne va pas? Que se passe-t-il?

Dan: Je crois que les ennuis arrivent.

Déborah: Quoi!!

Dan: Et nous qui avions cru bien faire en nous taisant…

Déborah: Que va-t-il nous arriver a tous…

Pendant ce temps chez Lucas.

Karen: A table!!

Keith: Que sa sent bon les spaghettis.

Karen: Vous avez terminé votre devoir?

Lucas: Oui, on a fini. Dis papa, je peux te poser une question?

Keith: Oui, bien sur je t'écoute.

Lucas: Qui est Nathan Scott par rapport à moi?

Keith: Il est… Euh…

Haley: Il est le fils de Dan Scott. C'est qui lui?

Keith: Dan est mon frère.

Lucas: Donc ca fait de Nathan mon cousin. Pourquoi, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé de lui? En plus il joue au basket, comme moi.

Keith: Ecoute Lucas, la raison pour laquelle tu ne l'as jamais rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est que Dan est…

Karen: …Dan et ton père se sont disputé… Il y a longtemps… Et depuis ne se sont plus parler.

Haley: Faudrait cesser cette dispute, la vie est trop courte, en plus c'est votre frère. Et comme ca Nathan et Lucas pourrons mieux se connaître et joué au basket ensemble.

Keith: Oui, mais…

Karen: C'est pas possible!! D'ailleurs Lucas tu ne t'approche pas de Nathan et toi non plus Haley, me suis-je bien fait comprendre! Maintenant finissez votre assiette…

Et tous deux s'exécutèrent.

Dix minutes plus tard…

Karen: Puisque vous avez fini vos devoirs et que vous vous êtes déjà laver, vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Bonne nuit.

Lucas et Haley: Bonne nuit.

Haley: C'est moi ou ta mère essaye d'égaler Hitler?

Lucas: Aucune idée, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état là.

Keith: Maintenant qu'ils sont montés, tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris.

Karen: J'ai eu peur, j'ai paniqué…

Keith: Moi aussi et si ils s'amusent a joué les détectives ont est mal…

Haley: Chaque jour qui passe est une surprise. Et leur secret un peux plus grand et la pression encore plus intense. Quant arrive la rentrée, on retrouve ses amis et ceux qu'on aime, mais pourquoi faire comme si rien ne c'était passer? Pourquoi, c'est la question que je me pose… Pourquoi?

* * *

Fin de l'épisode 3


	7. Les poètes amateurs : partie 1

Précédement, nos cher amis de Tree Hill ont enfin fait connaissance. Lucas et Nathan commence déjà à se poser des questions. Et des sentiment commencent à naître pas à pas...

**

* * *

Episode 4 : Les poètes amateurs.**

Déborah: Dan, tu vas être en retard à ton travail!

Dan: Bon à toute à l'heure, j'y vais.

Déborah: Les enfants dépêchez-vous, le bus va arriver!!

Nathan: Nous voilà…

Déborah: Et le bus aussi…

Nathan: Salut! A toute!

Tim et Peyton: A toute à l'heure…

Et tous montèrent dans le bus.

Brooke: Hé!! Par ici.

Peyton: On arrive…

Chez Lucas.

Karen: Dépêchons!

Lucas: Voilà, on arrive, où est papa?

Karen: Déjà parti. Aller on se dépêche, monté dans la voiture.

Haley: Mais on ne prend pas le bus comme les autres?

Karen: Non, je vous y emmène. Monter maintenant!

Lucas et Haley s'exécutèrent.

A l'école.

Karen: Je vous reprends après les cours. A toute à l'heure.

Lucas: Bon, on entre?

Haley: Oui, allons-y.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus arriva.

Nathan: Enfin arriver.

Brooke: Je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais si pressé d'arriver à l'école.

Nathan: Pour rien, comme ca… On étouffait là dedans.

Brooke: T'es sur? Depuis quand t'es claustrophobe.

Tony: Moi, j'dirais plutôt que ce sont les poèmes qui nous attirent. De pouvoir enfin découvrir ce qu'on fait les autres. Ai-je raison ou pas?

Damien: Aller le futur politicien, casse toi.

Tim: Moi, j'dirais plutôt que c'est une fille.

Damien: Une fille ou ca? Elle est mignonne au moins… De quoi vous parlez au faite…

Brooke: Que t'es con.

Damien: Aller dites!!

Peyton: Que Nathan a flashé sur une fille.

Damien: Qui? Vas-y, sa m'intéresse.

Peyton: Pourquoi, tu veux lui piqué… Encore une fois.

Damien: Quoi! C'est n'importe quoi…

Tim: Et Samantha, Lizzie, Elisa, Élone… Ca ne te dit rien?

Damien: C'est bon, j'me casse…

Nathan: Quesqu'il peut être susceptible ce mec.

Brooke: Où est-elle passée?

Tim: Dis ce ne serai pas plutôt Lucas que tu cherche?

Peyton: Tu trouve l'un, tu trouve l'autre. (rire)

Tony: Bon, on se voit en classe. Si je l'ai voit, je leur dit?

Nathan: Ouai, à toute de suite.

Brooke: Lucas mon amour, où es-tu?

Nathan: Ou là, ca deviens chaud… (rire)

Tim: Si un jour vous avez un garçon ensemble, tu voudrais bien l'appelé Tim ou Timmy?

Brooke: Non!! C'est un choix que Lucas et moi prendrons ensemble.

Ils entrèrent dans l'école, Brooke et Peyton allèrent directement en classe.

Tandis que Nathan et Tim se dirigèrent vers les casiers.

Tim: Quesque tu cherche?

Nathan: Mais rien.

Tim: Tu mens, je le vois bien que tes yeux cherche quelqu'un ou quelque chose…

Nathan: N'importe quoi. (rire) Tu deviens fou Tim, t'es bon pour l'asile. (rire)

Tim: Et si je suis t'es yeux, je vois… Haley James… La nouvelle, ha ha t'es démasqué Nathan.

Nathan: (rire) T'es grave… Non, je ne la regarde pas… C'est … Lucas que je regarde.

Tim: T'as viré de bord?

Nathan: Ca ne va pas la tête! Je regardais si Lucas et moi ont avaient des ressemblances ou pas… Tu savais que Lucas était mon cousin.

Tim: Comment tu dévie la conversation… c'est pas bien…

Nathan: Sérieux, c'est mon cousin, j'te le jure.

Tim: C'est de ca dont a parler avec ton père hier.

Nathan: Oui… On dirait qu'ils nous évitent…

Tim: Et miss James, Lucas, on est là!!

Nathan: Bonjour la discrétion avec toi…

Lucas et Haley ne se retournèrent pas et allèrent en classe.

La sonnerie retentie et Nathan et Tim furent de même.

Cooper: Installez-vous. Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous.

Tous: Bonjour Mr Lee.

Cooper: Ensuite… J'espère que tous le monde a fait son devoir de littérature. C'est ce dont on va vérifier après… Euh… Y'a-t-il un ou une délégué dans la classe?

Brooke: Oui, c'est moi.

Cooper: Ok, y'a des absents?

Brooke: Attendez que je regarde… Non.

Cooper: Merci Brooke… Après vous faites quoi normalement?

Nathan: Après l'appel, c'est le résumé de la journée, ensuite arrive le travail.

Cooper: Ok, merci. Donc aujourd'hui, on va écouter vos poèmes ou texte suivant ce que vous avez fait. Puis, je vous parlerez du voyage que nous allons faire très prochainement. Et pour finir, je vous donnerez un devoir ou une leçon, ou les deux… Je verrai bien.

Damien: Un voyage, cool. Il y aura des belles nanas?

Tim: Ca serai cool.

Jake: Toujours aussi obséder par les filles… Hein les mecs.

Damien: Quoi t'es jaloux, on n'est pas marié que je sache…

Jake: T'es con tu le sais au moins.

Damien: Jaloux.

Jake: De toi surement pas.

Toute la classe se mit à rire.

Cooper: Bon les garçons, on se calme. Alors, qui va se lancer en 1er... Personne? Si je comprends bien, je vais devoir encore choisir moi-même… Et bien dans ce cas… Garry, poème ou texte?

Garry: Poème et il s'intitule «la vie»

Damien: Mon dieu épargnez-nous…

Garry: La vie est belle

Comme une hirondelle,

Qui s'envole la nuit

Et puis qui fuis.

Euh… Voilà, c'es tout ce que j'ai su faire.

Damien: Quelle chochotte ce mec… Tim j't'ai trouvé quelqu'un.

Tim: Qui? Elle s'appel comment?

Damien: Garry…

Tim: Hé sa va pas dans ta tête, Garry est un mec!

Damien: Qui te dit que c'est un mec, quel genre de mec irai faire un poème sur des hirondelles. Tu peux me le dire.

Tim: …

Damien: C'est bien ca que je disais.

Cooper: … Ok… C'est un bon début. Alors, maintenant… Nikki.

Nikki: Pas question que je le lise a voix haute.

Cooper: Si tu ne me le donne pas, je vais être obligé de t'enlever des points.

Nikki: M'en fous allez-y.

Cooper: Donne moi ta feuille, toi aussi Garry… Merci. Bon alors… Bévine a toi.

Bévine: Moi, j'ai fait un texte. Bon j'y vais.

Toi, je t'ai rencontré, ici dans cette école.

Dés que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que l'on était

Fait pour s'entendre.

Je voulais te dire que je t'adore et que

Je tiens à notre amitié grandissante.

Damien: Moi je sais de qui elle parle… C'est de Skilou.

Skills: Ferme-là.

Cooper: Stop! Merci Bévine. Alors… Jimmy.

Jimmy: Je ne l'ai pas.

Cooper: Tu ne l'as pas ou tu ne l'as pas fait du tout?

Jimmy: Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Cooper: Là, je suis obligé de mettre zéro. Maintenant à Skills.

Skills: J'ai écrit un poème.

Tu es belle, comme le soleil.

Tu brille, comme une étoile.

Tu es gentille, tu es mon amie.

Reste le, je le veux.

Damien: Oh, Skillou que c'est beau… T'as oublié de dire à la fin, je t'aime.

Skills: Ferme là Damien!

Tim: Mon amour je t'aime!!

Damien: Oh, Skills marions-nous!

Tim: D'accord!

Jake: Vous êtes pitoyable.

Damien: Et Nat t'as pas bien rechargé t'es batterie?

Tim: C'est vrai d'habitude tu déconne avec nous… Ca ne va pas?

Nathan: Si, ca va…

Damien: T'es sur? Moi, je n'en ai pas l'impression, tu vois…

Nathan: Puisque je vous dis que ca va…

Damien: Ok, on te croit mais t'as un comportement bizarre.

Cooper: …Ok, merci Skills. Et pour finir… Tony.

Tony: Ok, alors…

Le basket, c'est ma vie,

Je joue, je m'amuse, je ris.

Mes potes, j'les adore,

Même si certain font parti du décor.

Tous ensembles, on est bien,

Et personne n'y changera rien.

Cooper: Bravo. Bon, comme ca va sonner, je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

Damien: Ouai!! Récré!!

La sonnerie retentie.

Dans la cour de récré.

Peyton: Nathan, ca ne va pas… Avoue.

Brooke: Tu peux nous le dire y'a aucune honte.

Nathan: Je vous jure que ca va.

Tim: J'en suis pas si sûr, moi. T'es bizarre.

Brooke: Ca se vois dans tes yeux que tu ne va pas bien. Nathan, explique nous…

Nathan: Laissé tomber, ok.

Peyton: Non, on ne laissera pas tomber, tu es notre ami et tu ne va pas bien, laisse nous t'aider.

Brooke: Lucas! Haley! Par ici!!

Peyton: Mais pourquoi ils ne viennent pas?

Tim: Et ils ne se sont même pas retournés…

Nathan: Comme ce matin…

Nathan attrapa les larmes aux yeux.

Micro: Vous savez que Brooke vous a appelés?

Lucas: Oui, je sais et ce matin aux casiers Tim nous a appelés également.

Jake: N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit au début. Ils sont les plus populaires de l'école et ne donne pas à tous le monde la chance de faire partie de leur groupe.

Bévine: Haley, ca ne va pas? Tu fais une drôle de tête…

Haley: Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Bévine: Je n'aime pas te voir triste ma puce.

Pour faire plaisir a Bévine, Haley fit un sourire.

Skills: Ce n'est pas pour faire mon intéressant, mais Nathan et compagnie regarde par ici. De plus miss Brooke vous a appelé.

Jimmy: Pourquoi vous les ignorer, alors qu'ils cherchent à être vos amis?

Lucas: Mes parents m'ont interdis de parler a Nathan. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas, c'est là, la question qui reste sans réponse.

Jake: Mais tu t'en fou, t'es a l'école et ici, elle ne sait rien faire.

La sonnerie des cours retentie.

Cooper: Bon, nous allons continuer ce que nous avions commencé avant la récré.

Micro: Moi, j'suis ok pour passer.

Cooper: Et bien ok, vas-y.

Micro: J'ai une vraie passion

C'est être reporter,

Certain me traite de con

D'eux je m'en fou,

Je préfère commenter les matches

Et regarder les basketteurs qui jouent.

Cooper: Merci. Maintenant à… Damien.

Damien: Oh non, quel horreur, je n'aime pas me faire passer pour une chochotte.

Cooper: Damien, tu le lis ou je t'enlève des points.

Damien: Et bien… Passé moi pour l'instant, je vais y réfléchir.

Cooper: Ok… Jake.

Jake: Un ami, ce n'est pas pour un jour,

Mais pour toujours.

Il faut bien les choisir,

Et moi, j'ai fait mon choix.

Cooper: Ok… C'est assez spécial mais bon, au moins tu l'as fait. Tim à toi.

Tim: Elle est brune, elle est belle,

Elle ressemble à une hirondelle.

Dès quelle déploie ses ailes,

Je voudrais m'envoler vers le ciel.

Aller tout là-haut avec elle,

Et m'endormir en pensant à elle.

Brooke: Et puis quoi encore!

Cooper: Stop! Merci Tim. Bon Damien, toujours pas décidé? Chochotte ou pas?

Damien: Euh… Attendez que je réfléchisse… Euh… C'est bon, j'le lis.

Cooper: Bien, alors vas-y.

Damien: Au dehors tout est langueur,

Aux fenêtres quelque fleurs;

Que bientôt revienne le renouveau,

Et revive le frêle arbrisseau

Le chaud soleil brise la glace,

La neige aux crocus fait place.

Cooper: Hé bien voilà, ce n'était pas si dur finalement. T'es sûr que c'est de toi?

Damien: Hé!! Je ne vous permets pas!

Cooper: Ca va, bon et bien à…

La sonnerie se mit à retentir.

Cooper: A personne vu que ca sonne et que c'est l'heure du dîner. Aller bon appétit et à toute à l'heure.


	8. Les poètes amateurs : partie 2

Tim: Hé! Lucas! Haley! Venez manger avec nous.

Nathan: Tim cherche pas, si ils nous ignorent c'est peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas être amis avec nous.

Brooke: Alors là, n'espérer pas que je me laisse faire… Lucas Scott!!

Lucas s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna.

Brooke: On pourrait savoir à quoi vous joué tous les deux!! On vous offre notre amitié, une place dans notre groupe et vous, vous nous tourner le dos! Vous nous ignorer!! Vous vous prenez pour qui! Sérieux, une occase pareille ne se fera pas tous les jours alors mettez bien ca dans votre petite tête!! Ok!?

Tim: Purée, je n'aimerais pas être à leur place…

Peyton: Brooke a horreur qu'on fasse comme si elle n'existait pas. Et en plus c'est Lucas qui lui fait le coup. Alors t'imagine bien la colère qu'elle éprouve.

Tim: Quand même…

Nathan: Rappel Brooke, on va manger qu'à quatre.

Peyton: Brooke, tu viens!

Brooke: Au revoir Scott, James.

Tous les quatre partirent s'asseoir.

Jake: Mais vous êtes bête ou vous le faite exprès. C'est déjà la 2ème fois que vous faites le coup.

Haley: Mais…

Micro: Ecoutez, si vous voulez leur parler et devenir leur amis faite-le. Lucas, c'est toi qui choisis t'es amis et non ta mère. Une chance comme celle-là ne se reproduira pas tous les jours, penses-y. Alors, si vous voulez aller manger avec eux, on ne vous en voudra pas le moins du monde.

Lucas: Ok, message compris, merci les mecs. Haley, viens on va les rejoindre.

Lucas et Haley s'approchèrent de la table de Nathan.

Brooke: Quoi!!

Lucas: Brooke… Je voudrais vous demander pardon pour le comportement qu'on a eu envers vous. C'est ma mère qui… Soit, je vous demande d'accepté nos excuses.

Nathan: C'est ta mère?

Lucas: Oui, elle ne veut pas que je te parle, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Nathan: Moi non plus mes parents ne sont pas très chauds à l'idée que je te parle. Mais ca me ferai plaisir de te connaître mieux… Toi aussi Haley.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Nathan.

Tim: C'est moi ou tout à coup, tu as retrouvé le sourire.

Nathan: (rire) Ferme-là.

Peyton: Notre Nathan est tout joyeux. (rire)

Brooke: Je ne sais pas s'ils méritent de faire parti du cercle.

Nathan: Brooke, tu parle de … Mon cousin et de sa meilleure amie.

Tim se mit à chanter: Y'a de l'amour dans l'aire.

Peyton: Brooke…

Haley: Brooke, si tu veux, moi aussi je peux faire mes excuses. Sa ne me dérange pas, j'y suis… Je…

Brooke: Haley, ne dit plus rien… J'ai compris, j'accepte… Bienvenue dans notre groupe.

Lucas: Merci Brooke.

Brooke: De rien mister Lucas.

Haley: On est amis pour de bon?

Peyton: Sauf si il y a un problème et que sa tourne au vinaigre entre nous.

Haley: Ok.

Nathan: Ca va sonner dans 5…4…3…2…1…

La sonnerie des cours retentie.

Brooke: Aller, en classe.

Nathan: Allons souffrir entre les mains de mon parrain. (rire)

En classe.

Cooper: Bon, continuons. Courage, il n'y en a plus que cinq qui doivent passer. Alors qui se lance? Peyton…

Peyton: Ok. (rire)

Le monde est noir,

Autour de moi.

Ni père, ni mère,

Que des galères.

Heureusement j'ai mes amis,

Qui sont ma nouvelle famille.

Cooper: Merci Peyton… Brooke, à toi.

Brooke: Il pleut sur mon âme,

Mes sentiments, mon cœur.

Il coule sur eux une pluie

Des plus acides.

Qui dissout la chair et les os

De mon bonheur.

Cooper: C'est très jolie Brooke.

Brooke: Merci monsieur Lee.

Cooper: Lucas vas-y, c'est a toi.

Lucas: Comme il entrouvrait son cahier,

Il vit la lune.

S'emparer de son porte plume

De crainte de la déranger

Il n'osa même pas allumés.

Le lendemain,

Son cahier lui parut tout bleu.

Il ouvrit une main

Traçait des signes si curieux.

Qu'elle faisait en écrivant

Redevenir le papier blanc.

Cooper: Bravo Lucas. Alors… Haley à toi.

Haley: Dès que je l'ai vu

Je l'ai su,

Mon cœur battait

A cent à l'heure.

Mais je savais

Que la souffrance faisait,

Partie de la vie

Quand écoutant mon cœur,

On serait plus que des amis.

Cooper: Merci de nous avoir livré ton cœur, c'est très beau. Nathan à toi, voyons de quoi tu es capable. (rire)

Nathan: Impossible de m'endormir sans espoir,

Une partie de la nuit se passe en soupirs.

Dans un demi-sommeil, je me languis,

De tes mains, de tes lèvres, de tes yeux.

Est-ce que mon cœur a aimé jusqu'alors?

Jurez que non, mes yeux,

Car je n'avais jamais vu

De vraie beauté jusqu'à hier.

Que fait tu maintenant…

A ces mots Haley eu les larmes aux yeux.

Cooper: C'est… Magnifique Nathan, j'ai qu'un seul mot à dire… Bravo.

Nathan: Merci monsieur Lee.

Et toute la classe se mit applaudir Nathan.

Brooke: C'est romantique, j'adore!! La fille a qui se poème est destiné a bien de la chance.

Tim: Je l'ai aidé tu sais.

Brooke: Ca m'étonnerai tu vois. T'es trop bête pour ca.

Damien: Comment tu t'es fait casser!! (rire)

Tim: Vous me le payerai chère, je me vengerai. (rire)

Brooke: J'ai peur, j'en tremble même.

Cooper: Bon calmez-vous, merci. Alors comme prévu, je vais vous parlez des voyages que nous allons faire. Alors tout d'abord: ils seront à la chaine, le départ se fera fin janvier et le retour sera pour la mi-mai.

Jake: Cool!

Skills: On sera tranquille, plus de parents pendant… Plus ou moins quatre mois!! Coo!

Damien: Et plein de meufs!! Je suis partant!! On signe où pour partir!?

Cooper: Comme tu es encore mineur, t'es parents doivent signer et non toi.

Damien: Ils signeront! Croyez-moi!

Peyton: On te croit, ne t'en fait pas. (rire)

Damien: C'est pour ca que dieu ma créer!

Nathan: N'importe quoi…

Tim: Je suis d'accord avec Damien, nous avons été créés pour draguer les minettes.

Brooke: Vous avez un cerveau pour deux ma parole!

Lucas: Moi j'trouve que c'est déjà pas si mal… (rire)

Haley se mit à rire.

Nathan: Pas mal l'intervention.

Lucas: Merci Nathan.

Peyton: Alors les playboys ont est calmer?

Damien: Haley comment oses-tu rire de moi, alors que mon cœur s'enflamme pour toi!

A ces mots Nathan fit une drôle de tête comme du déjà vu.

Haley: …

Brooke: Vas-y, balance lui un truc méchant! Vas-y! Tu peux le faire!!

Nathan: Aller Haley, vas-y.

Nathan lui fit un grand sourire.

Damien: Réponds-moi, ne me laisse pas ainsi!!

Cooper: Si je vous gêne dites-le.

Tim: Prenez votre pause café monsieur, sa vaudrais mieux.

Cooper: C'est toujours ainsi?

Nathan: Ouai, vaut mieux le laisser faire son spitch, comme ca il sera pus docile après.

Damien: Hé! Quesque t'as ScoNa!! T'as un blême!?

Jake: Tu pourrais parler français, s'il te plaît. On ne comprend pas ton langage de singe.

Damien: J'ai parlé correctement, j'ai demandé a ScoNa s'il avait un problème avec moi.

Nathan: C'est à moi que tu cause!?

Damien: Ouai, c'est à toi… Morveux.

Nathan: Tu veux que j't'en colle une!!

Damien: Essaie seulement!

Tim: Vas-y Nathan!!

Damien: Tu m'as toujours pas répondu, t'as un blême avec moi petit…

Nathan: Ouai et ce blême c'est toi!!

Damien surpris rétorqua: … Et ben vide ton sac vas-y !!

Nathan: J'en ai marre que tu essaye de me piquer toute les filles qui me plaise! Tu me fais chier!!

Cooper: Stop!! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous calmez!! Bon il va sonner donc je vous dis à demain.

Tous: Au revoir.

Sur le parking de l'école, Karen attendait Lucas et Haley.

Tous sortirent de l'école.

Haley: Aïe, ta mère est déjà là…

Tim: Quesqu'il ce passe Miss James.

Lucas: Tim, tu diras au revoir aux autres pour nous.

Tim: Telle est ma mission et telle je la ferai.

Lucas: … Ouai… Ok.

Haley: Au revoir Tim a demain.

Karen: Lucas, Haley, par ici!

Lucas: C'est pas la gêne du tout…

Haley éclata de rire.

Karen: Aller monter vite, parce que j'ai un rendez-vous.

Lucas: Papa est au courant que tu le trompe?

Karen: Lucas arrête tes conneries et monte dans la voiture!

Et voilà Lucas et Haley en route pour la maison.

Nathan: Ben… Où sont Haley et Lucas?

Tim: Partis et ils m'ont chargé d'une mission importante.

Nathan: Hein? Je ne parle pas chinois moi au cas où.

Tim: Ils m'ont dis de vous dire au revoir pour eux.

Nathan: C'est ca t'on importante mission?

Tim: Oui, pourquoi?

Nathan: T'es con, tu le sais au moins?

Peyton: Les mecs vous venez, le bus est là.

Nathan: Ok, on arrive.

Ils montèrent tous dans le bus. Quelques minutes plus tard le bus démarra.

Chez Lucas.

Karen: Vous rentrez et vous n'ouvrez à personne. Ton père et moi seront de retour vers 21h au plus tard. Vous n'avez qu'a chauffé la pizza. A toute a l'heure.

Karen partie au rendez-vous.

Lucas: Aller entre petite. (rire)

Haley: Ok, mais on fait quoi?

Lucas: On va manger?

Haley: Ok. (rire)

Lucas et Haley rentrèrent à la maison.

Haley: Tu fais…

Lucas: Je vais la cuire. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui fais la cuisine.

Haley: T'as pas grand-chose à faire en même temps. (rire)

Lucas: Ah!! Non de Dieu!!

Haley éclata de rire.

Lucas: C'est pas marrant! … Je crois que je vais faire qu'une chose a la fois.

Haley: (rire) Donne moi les verres et la bouteille. N'oublie pas de nettoyer ton carnage. (rire)

Lucas: Se n'est pas ma faute si la bouteille m'as échappé des mains… Et merci d'arrêter de te foutre de moi.

Haley se prit un fou rire.

Pendant ce temps chez Nathan.

Déborah: A vous voilà.

Nathan: Oui, nous voilà.

Dan: On a un rendez-vous très important, donc on vous laisse.

Tim: Et on fait quoi pour manger?

Déborah: Nathan c'est quoi faire. Nous serons de retour au plus tard vers 21h.

Nathan: Ok, a plus.

Dan et Déborah partirent à leur rendez-vous.

Peyton: Alors, on fait quoi?

Nathan: On va manger.

Tim: Cool, mais quoi?

Nathan: Je vous propose des hamburgers frites avec sauce aux choix. Puis comme désert… On verra.

Peyton: Ok. On entre?

Nathan: Ouai, c'est cool que Cooper as oublié de nous donnés du boulot pour demain.

Ils rentrèrent tous à la maison.

Nathan: Aller, j'vais aux fourneaux, pendant ce temps là, vous n'avez qu'à regarder la tv.

Tim: Ok, viens Peyton.

Tandis que Nathan commençait à préparer le souper, Lucas lui avait fini.

Lucas: Attention! C'est chaud!!

Haley se mit à rire.

Lucas: Y'a rien de marrant. C'est chaud et ca brûle! Bon… Je reviens, je vais…

Haley: Si c'est les boissons que tu va chercher, elles sont ici. (rire)

Lucas: Aller mangeons avant que sa ne refroidisse.

Haley: Ok, bien que tu as dit que c'était chaud. (rire)

Lucas: Tu m'as bien l'aire remonté tite choute.

Haley fit un grand sourire.

Lucas: Haley…

Haley: Quoi? (rire)

Lucas: Rien. Mais je crois avoir tout compris.

Haley: Quoi? Je ne comprends pas.

De son côté Nathan avait enfin terminé. Peyton l'aida à dresser la table et à servir le repas.

Peyton: Tim, ramène-toi!

Tim: Me voici, me voilà… C'est moi!

Nathan: J'espère que sa vous ira?

Peyton: Tu es de bonne humeur, ca fait plaisir à voir.

Tim: C'est plus cool quand tu es joyeux. Parce que quand tu es de mauvaise humeur, t'es pas marrant.

Nathan: Je sais et je m'en excuse, je n'aurais pas du faire la tête.

Peyton: Ce n'est pas grave.

De leur côté Lucas et Haley discutèrent également.

Lucas: Haley, j'peux te poser une question?

Haley: Oui, vas-y.

Lucas: Il ne t'a toujours pas donné de ses nouvelles le mec que tu as rencontré pendant les vacances.

Haley: Euh… Et bien… C'est-à-dire que…

Lucas se mit à rire, tandis qu'Haley se mit à rougir.

Lucas: Puisqu'on a fini de souper, on devrait aller se laver et puis dormir.

Haley: Ok, alors j'te dis à demain.

Lucas: A demain.

Tandis qu'ils se préparaient pour aller se coucher, Nathan et compagnie discutèrent encore.

Tim: J'adore! Tu devrais faire la cuisine plus souvent.

Nathan: Et puis quoi encore ? (rire)

Tim: Puisque tu le propose… Si t'as un jour un garçon, tu voudrais bien l'appelé Tim ou Timmy?

Peyton: Mais t'as déjà fait ta demande ce matin a Brooke. (rire)

Nathan: C'est vrai en plus.

Tim: Oui, mais, je crois que c'est un refus total.

Peyton: Je crois aussi. On fait quoi?

Nathan: Je propose qu'on débarrasse la table et puis au dodo.

Tim: Je suis pour, surtout que demain au matin on va être en cours avec Whitey.

Peyton: Alors dans ce cas, go!

Peyton: Parfois, il est bon pour garder le moral, d'enfreindre les règles. Il faut savoir se faire plaisir et ne pas toujours pensé qu'aux autres. Se faire de nouveaux amis est une nouvelle source de bonheur, qu'il faut savoir cultiver.

* * *

Fin de l'épisode 4


	9. La mauvaise nouvelle : partie 1

Précédement, nos cher amis commencent à dépasser quelques limites placer par leur parents. En parlant deux, nous cacherait-il quelques choses? Et si jamais c'est le cas, que cache t'il... Devons nous nous inquièter?

* * *

**Episode 5: La mauvaise nouvelle.**

Le soleil se leva sur Tree Hill.

Nathan: Hé! Marmotte, tu va te réveillé!

Tim: …

Peyton: Mais il n'est pas possible ce mec.

Nathan: Tim… Y'a Brooke qui est là, tu veux la voir?

Peyton: Mais quesque tu raconte?

Nathan: Chut!!

Malgré l'intervention de Nathan, Tim était toujours au pays des rêves.

Nathan: Hé!! Alice aux pays des merveilles, tu va te réveillé!!

Peyton: J'y crois pas, il n'a aucune réaction… Moi, j'aurais réagie depuis longtemps à sa place. (rire)

Nathan: Tim!! Tu m'énerve!!

Peyton: Il ronfle le p'tit Timmy. (rire)

Tim: …Brooke… Oui, moi aussi… Quoi?… T'es sérieuse?

Nathan: Mais il se fou de nous en plus!!

Tim: …Tu le pense vraiment?...

Nathan: Oui, je le pense vraiment!

Peyton était pliée en deux.

Tim: …Dans ce cas, ok… Marions-nous…

Nathan: Hein!! Sa va pas la tête!

A force de rire, Peyton n'en pouvais plus.

Tim: …Mais je t'aime moi! Tu… Tu étais d'accord pour le mariage! …Comment! Tu préfère Lucas!... Je…

Nathan: Mais il délire grave!... Très bien, employons la manière forte.

Nathan se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit un seau d'eau, le rempli et puis revenu au point de départ.

Peyton avait enfin réussie à se reprendre et lui demanda: Tu va faire quoi avec ca?

Nathan: A ton avis…

Tim: …Non! Tu ne peux pas me faire ca! … Si tu le fait… J'me tu!

Peyton éclata à nouveau de rire.

Nathan: Très bien mec, tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Il compta jusqu'à trois puis lança l'eau froide sur Tim.

Tim: Ah!! Qui es le malade qui a fait ca!

Nathan: Bonjour Tim, bien dormi?

Tim le regarda méchamment.

Peyton était tellement tordue de rire qu'elle tomba en bas de son lit.

Chez Lucas.

Lucas monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Haley pour la réveillée.

Quant il entrouvrit la porte, il entendit Haley chantée.

Lucas: Bonjour miss, je ne te dérange pas.

Haley, surprise: Hein? Euh… Non, viens. (rire)

Lucas: Je t'ai fait peur?

Haley: Oui, en faite, tu m'as plutôt surprise. (rire)

Lucas: (rire) Pardon sœurette. T'as une très belle voix.

Haley se mit à rougir.

Lucas: Ca va t'as l'aire gênée?

Haley: Je n'ai pas l'habitude de… Qu'on m'écoute chanter et encore moins de chanter devant quelqu'un.

Lucas: Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, tu as du talent.

Haley: Merci, mais tu n'es pas très objectif au vu que tu es mon meilleur ami et mon frère de cœur.

Lucas: Crois moi, c'est la vérité.

Haley: Ok, je te crois. (rire) Tu veux voir la chanson que je suis entrain d'écrire?

Lucas: Vas-y, donne… Alors…

Haley: Deux secondes… (rire) Voilà, tiens.

Lucas: Merci beaucoup miss.

Lucas observa attentivement le texte d'Haley.

Haley: Alors, quesque t'en dit?

Lucas: C'est très beau. Tu devrais aller voir un producteur.

Haley: T'es malade! Jamais je ne réussirais à chanter devant un producteur…

Lucas: Je t'aiderais. (rire) Si tu le veux bien…

Haley: (rire) Merci.

Pendant ce temps chez Nathan.

Tim: Ils sont où tes parents?

Nathan: Déjà partis.

Peyton: C'est pour ca qu'on a pris le p'tit déjeuner dans la chambre.

Nathan: Ouai. Bon, on devrait se préparer, le bus va arriver.

Tim: Ok.

5 minutes plus tard.

Nathan: Aller go! Le bus est là.

Tim: En route pour l'école.

Alors qu'ils montèrent dans le bus, Lucas et Haley, eux n'était pas tout à fait prêt pour l'école.

Lucas: Il est quelle heure?

Haley: On a un gros problème!!

Lucas: Quoi!?

Haley: Nous somme encore en pyjama et le bus est là!!

Lucas: Quoi!? Misère! On a intérêt a vite se préparer!

Haley: Zut de zut !!

Lucas affolé: Quoi encore!!

Haley: Comment va-t-on faire pour aller a l'école!!

Lucas: Haley ne me dit pas que le bus vient de partir!

Haley: Si!! Comment on va faire!!

Lucas: On ira à pieds à l'école.

Haley: Quoi!! Mais on va arriver en retard!

Lucas: Et bien on va courir dans ce cas.

Haley: Pourquoi tes parents sont-ils partis aussi tôt!!

Lucas: T'es prête?

Haley: Oui.

Lucas: Dans ce cas, go! En avant pour le sprint!

Dans les couloirs de l'école.

Damien: Aller encore une journée et puis week-end.

Brooke: J'me demande pourquoi, a un moment donné, on c'est arrêter devant une maison.

Peyton: C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, personne n'en est sorti.

Nathan: Hé! Tony!

Tony: Salut mon pote!

Nathan et Tony se tapèrent dans la main.

Nathan: Dit, t'aurais pas vu mon cousin et …

Tony: Ton cousin?

Tim: Ben oui, son couz… Lucas, le nouveau.

Tony: Ah! Le nouveau… Non, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Ni la fille qui est toujours avec.

Brooke: Mon Lulu n'est pas encore là?

Nathan: Ton Lulu? Tu sors avec?

Tim: Quoi!?

Peyton: Et là c'est le drame. (rire)

Brooke: Hein? Soit… Je crois avoir trouvé l'homme de ma vie. (rire)

Damien: Oui, je suis là, tu m'as appelé.

Brooke: C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas dit: «Hé, l'imbécile du village viens par ici, je suis là».

Damien: C'est bon, j'me casse.

Peyton était de nouveaux pliée en deux.

Tim tout sérieux demanda à Brooke: Qui est l'homme de ta vie…

Brooke regarda Tim droit dans les yeux et lui dit: Tim, sa fait hyper longtemps que toi et moi, c'est fini. Je sais que de ton côté, tu as gardé au fond de toi cette amour pour moi. Mais sérieusement, tu croyais que toi et moi sa recommencerais un jour?

Tim: Oui, je sais qu'on avait cinq ans, mais moi, j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi, j'y peux rien. Je t'ai même aidé quand tes parents sont morts, du moins j'ai essayé. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, j'ai même joué les meilleurs amis pour te faire plaisirs.

Damien: Quoi?! Vous vous connaissez depuis l'âge de cinq ans et vous êtes sortis ensemble!!

… Ca donne la belle et la bête le retour ca.

Tony: Ben t'es revenu toi?

Damien: Quoi, j'te dérange…

Damien lui fit une grimace.

Peyton: Je ne savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps.

Nathan: Moi, je savais qu'il était sorti avec une Brooke à l'âge de cinq ans. Et aussi à l'âge de sept ans, je pense… Mais j'ignorais que c'était notre Brooke.

Damien: Ca devient intéressant tous ca…

Peyton: Mais vous êtes sortie combien de fois ensemble? Si ca n'est pas trop indiscret.

Tim: Deux fois. A l'âge de 5 ans et 7 ans.

Nathan: L'un de vous deux pourrait-il nous raconter ce qu'ils c'est passer entre vous.

Brooke: Ok, je vais vous expliquez.

Peyton: T'es pas obligée…

Brooke: …J'avais cinq ans et mon père m'emmenait souvent à la plaine de jeux. Et un jour, je suis tombé de ce truc qui tourne… Et un jeune garçon avec des cheveux en pic c'est avancé vers moi.

Damien: Et ca garçon était Tim la bête.

Nathan: N'importe quoi. (rire)

Peyton: (rire) Continuez.

Tim: Ok, alors… Je me suis avancé vers elle, je l'ai aidé et je l'ai emmené vers son père. Puis une semaine plus tard, on c'est revu et Brooke m'a demandé d'être son p'tit copain.

Tony: Et bien… Bon, je vais vous laissez.

Damien: Dis donc Davis, t'as pas peur. Si ca t'intéresse…

Damien lui fit un clin d'œil.

Brooke: Tu m'écœure.

Peyton: Damien fou-lui la paix!

Nathan: Vas-y Brooke.

Brooke: Donc 1 semaine après notre rencontre, on était ensemble et deux mois plus tard, j'ai été invitée chez Tim. Et donc mes parents m'ont laissée chez lui, quelques heures plus tard, mes grands-parents sont venu me cherchée. Ensuite, ils m'ont emmenée à l'hôpital et le lendemain, j'ai appris que mes parents étaient morts.

Peyton: Oh, pardon…

Brooke: Ce n'est pas grave.

Brooke eu les larmes aux yeux.

Nathan: Ca va aller Brooke?

Brooke: Oui, ca va aller ne vous en faite pas.

Brooke essuya ses yeux.

Tim: Pendant ce temps moi, j'essayais de lui remonté le moral. Et après la mort de ses parents, Brooke est devenue très… Agressif. Une semaine plus tard, on c'est séparer.

Peyton: Brooke, agressif… Pauvre de toi. (rire)

Tous se mirent à rire.

Brooke: C'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais devenu hyper agressive. J'en voulais au monde entier, je m'énervais contre tous le monde.

La sonnerie des cours se fit entendre.

Nathan: C'est bizarre, toujours pas de Lucas, ni d'Haley.

Tim: On va surement les retrouvés en classe.

Nathan: Ouai, t'as surement raison. (rire)

Peyton: Vous continuerez votre histoire plus tard.

Brooke: Oui, allons-y.

Damien: Whitey, nous voilou!! Mon p'tit chou!!

En classe.

Whitey: Bonjour à tous, prenez place. Donc, je vais vous donnez cours pendant la 1ère période de cours de la journée. Tous le monde est là ?

Peyton: Non, ma cousine Nikki est malade.

Nathan: Mon cousin et sa meilleure amie, ne sont pas là non plus.

Whitey: Bravo, bande de p'tit malin. Vous venez de pondre le plus beau bobard de l'année. Alors! Tous le monde est-il là… Mais qu'avez-vous fait sur le carnet des présences!!

Damien: Alors là c'est la meilleure pour une fois qu'on a rien fait, on se fait engueuler… Je suis… Oh, je ne sais que dire… Je suis blessé au plus profond de mon âme.

Whitey: West fermer-là!!

Damien: Bien mon colonel!

Whitey: West faite moi plaisir et fait vous tous petit!

Damien: Ca par contre, j'peux pas vous le promettre...

Whitey: Et qui sont Nikki Sawyer, Lucas Scott et Haley James!! Alors!!

Peyton: Nikki Sawyer est ma cousine et… Elle n'est pas malade mais… Elle a changé d'école.

Jake devint tout triste.

Whitey: Donc, je peux la barrer.

Tim: Apparemment…

Nathan: Lucas Scott est mon cousin et Haley James est sa meilleure amie. Mais j'ai aucune idée du pourquoi, ils sont absent.

Whitey: Au mon Dieu, un autre Scott, je n'ai pas encore fini de souffrir apparemment… Dan a encore semé. (rire)

Nathan: Pardon? Lucas n'est pas mon frère, mais mon cousin.

Whitey: Lucas est le fils de…

Nathan: De Karen Roe et de Keith Scott, mon parrain.

Whitey: Ok… Je vois ou en est l'affaire…

Tim: Quoi?!

Damien: Vous savez que Tim et Brooke sont sortis ensemble.

Whitey: Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour!!

Peyton: Cassé Damiou.

Micro: Monsieur Whitey, je suis sur qu'il a du avoir un problème.

Whitey: Que voulez-vous dire?

Micro: Lucas et Haley viennent d'une école privée et là-bas, ils avaient plutôt intérêt d'être à l'heure. Sinon, ils étaient renvoyés chez eux pour la journée.

Tony: Purée, c'est sévère dans le privé.

Garry: C'est sûr. Je n'irais jamais dans cette école.

Damien: Moi, j'veux bien, si toutes les meufs sont comme Haley.

Brooke: Dégoutant personnage!!

Damien: T'es jalouse Davis…

Brooke: Surement pas, par contre, je plain ces pauvres filles que tu vise.

Nathan: Ah ah!! La tu ne peux pas te barrer mon pote. (rire)

Damien: … Gna gna…

Whitey: Qui sont ces garnements qui cours dans les couloires!!

Whitey ouvra la porte et tomba nez à nez avec eux.

Whitey: Ah!!

Lucas: Pardon, monsieur. On n'a pas fait exprès, le problème c'est qu'on est en retard. Et on ne sait même pas ou on a cours…

Whitey: Quel professeur cherchez-vous?

Nathan: Hé, Lucas! On est là!

Damien: Bonjour miss James…

Whitey pris à part Lucas et Haley pour discuter.

Peyton: Dit-il langoureusement. (rire)

Brooke: Il va se prendre un coup de la part de Nathan. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Et ce jour là, j'vais bien me marrer. (rire)

Jake: Peyton, ta cousine est vraiment partie?

Peyton: Oui, elle est repartie dans son trou perdu. (rire)

Jake: Dommage…

Peyton se retourna sur Jake avec un air inquiet.

Whitey: Bien, je comprends, entrer.

Tim: Pourquoi vous êtes en retard?

Haley: On a raté le bus ce matin.

Damien: Grâce a vous, on a fait une grande découverte.

Lucas: Laquelle? Que tu n'avais pas de cerveaux? Ca on le savait déjà. (rire)

Tous se mirent à rire.

De son bureau, Whitey observa les faits et geste des élèves.

Lucas: Non, allé plus sérieusement… De quoi tu parle?

Damien: Brooke et Tim sont sortie ensemble étant gosse. (rire)

Brooke: Une erreur de jeunesse! (rire)

Tim: Merci beaucoup…

Brooke: Mais en échange, j'ai gagné un super pote.

Tim: Et moi, un super copine…

Lucas: Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas ensemble?

Brooke: Non!

Tim: Non, on est amie aujourd'hui, tu sais qui je vois bien avec miss Brooke?

Nathan se mit à rire.

Lucas: Non qui?

Tim: Toi Lucas…

Lucas: Pourquoi?

La sonnerie retentie.

Whitey: Aller en récré, on se retrouve pour la 2éme période. A toute a l'heure.


	10. La mauvaise nouvelle : partie 2

Dans la cour.

Damien: La suite, la suite, la suite…

Nathan: Ca deviens grave. (rire)

Damien: La suite, la suite, la suite…

Brooke: Ferme-là! West!

Damien: La suite, la suite, la suite…

Lucas: Il est bon pour l'asile. (rire)

Nathan: C'est sûr. (rire)

Damien: La suite, la sui… Salut toi…

Peyton: Laisse-là tranquille!

Brooke: Haley, Peyton, vous voulez bien venir avec moi aux toilettes?

Brooke fit le chien battue pour essayer de les convaincre.

Haley: Ok, je viens avec toi.

Peyton: J'vais pas vous laissez vous perdre quand même. (rire)

Brooke: A tout de suite les mecs.

Brooke fit un grand sourire à Lucas.

Tim: Alors, tu pense quoi de Brooke?

Lucas: C'est une très jolie fille, elle a l'aire sympa, drôle. Elle a du caractère, elle me semble assez dragueuse.

Nathan: (rire) Il a déjà cerné Brooke. Alors là, bravo Lucas. (rire)

Tim: Ok, c'est vrai qu'elle drague beaucoup, mais elle n'a pas de mec. Elle est toujours vierge…

Lucas: Quesque ca vient faire dans la discussion?!

Damien: Moi, j'trouve que c'est intéressant de le savoir.

Nathan: T'es un porc West. Et je te ferai signaler que tous le monde n'est pas comme toi. Je dirai même, encore heureux…

Damien: Moi, je trouve pas, au moins tu sais à qui t'as à faire.

Tim: Lucas, n'écoute pas Damien, il ne fait… Dis que des bêtises.

Lucas: Où veux-tu en venir?

Tim: Brooke, tu la vois comment? Comme une amie, une potentielle petite amie ou ta future femme?

Lucas: Pour l'instant, je dirais… Quelle est une connaissance. J'peux pas m'avancé ainsi, j'la connais pas encore beaucoup…

Nathan: Lucas a raison, mais tu as déjà bien cerné Brooke, bravo.

Peyton: Nous revoilà.

Damien: Que c'est bête c'est déjà l'heure d'aller en classe.

Haley: Dans se cas, allons-y.

Et tous se dirigèrent vers la classe.

Whitey: Installez-vous. J'ai a vous parlez, ensuite vous aurez tout le loisir de faire ce que vous voudrez.

Damien: Allez-y m'sieur Whitey…

Whitey: J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncé.

Nathan: Que se passe-t-il?

Brooke: Dites-nous monsieur, s'il vous plaît!!

Whitey: Alors voilà, la saison de basket va peut-être être suspendu jusqu'au mois de septembre.

Nathan: Quoi!!!!!!

Damien: C'est un cauchemar!!!!!!!!

Peyton: Et pour les poms-poms?

Whitey: Pareil.

Haley: J'ai le même problème à part que moi, la choral est carrément annulé pour manque de participation.

Brooke: On peut toujours te nommé remplaçante poms-poms. Quesque tu en dis?

Haley: Oui, pourquoi pas. (rire)

Peyton: On verra ca quand ca recommencera.

Bévine: Cool!! Ma p'tite Haley va faire partie des remplaçantes poms-poms!!

A ces mots Nathan regarda Haley qui souriait.

Whitey: Taisez vous quelques minutes s'il vous plait que je vous explique ce qui en retourne. Donc je disais… Je ne sais plus maintenant…

Lucas: Que la saison de basket est suspendue jusqu'en septembre.

Nathan: Pourquoi l'avoir suspendue?

Tim: C'est pas juste qu'on nous retire le cours le plus cool!

Damien: Ouai, c'est quoi le problème, on fait des super matchs et on gagne tous le temps. Ou est le problème?

Whitey: Le problème, c'est que je dois aller à une conférence et plusieurs réunions. Ca dure plusieurs mois…

Tim: Et de quoi vous allez parlez?

Whitey: De vous et des autres équipes, des vos exploits, des nouvelle techniques, des futures compétions, du futur championnat. Voilà comme promis vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez.

Tim: Alors Lucas, tu veux toujours pas?

Lucas: Fait comme si je n'existais pas, merci.

Haley: Que se passe-t-il avec Tim?

Lucas: Je crois qu'il essaye de me caser avec Brooke.

Haley: Vas-y, tu n'as rien à perdre.

Lucas: Sauf de me ridiculisé si se n'est pas vrai.

Haley: Oops, je n'y avais pas pensé. Attends avant de lui donné une réponse concrète alors.

Lucas: C'est ce que je compte faire.

Brooke arriva près de Tim et Nathan et dit: Alors, quesqu'il a dit?

Nathan: Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir? (rire)

Brooke: Oui!

Tim: Il a dit que tu étais une très jolie fille, que tu avais l'aire sympa, drôle. Que tu avais du caractère et que tu lui semblais assez dragueuse.

Brooke: Ah… C'est tout? Y veux pas sortir avec moi?

Nathan: Il ne veut pas s'avancé trop vite, parce qu'il ne te connaît pas encore beaucoup. A mon avis, il a du souffrir à cause d'une fille dans le passé.

Peyton: Le pauvre…

Brooke: Tant pis, j'attendrais qu'il se décide…

Damien: Ou alors, il ne te croit pas et là, c'est a toi de le mettre en confiance.

Nathan: Wow, pour une fois tu dis quelque chose de censé.

Damien: Bonjour miss Haley.

Haley: Salut.

Peyton: Et toi Haley, tu n'as pas de copain?

Haley: Non, je n'en ai pas…

Lucas: Tu oublie ce mec que tu as rencontré pendant les vacances.

Haley: Non, je ne l'oublie pas, mais je ne sais pas du tout ou en es notre histoire, c'est tout. J'attends des nouvelles de lui, j'espère en avoir bientôt.

Haley regarda Nathan droit dans les yeux.

Whitey: Bon et bien, bon appétit et j'espère vous retrouvez dans la classe supérieur.

Tim: Mais on n'a pas entendue la sonnerie.

Whitey: C'est quelle doit être en panne. Au revoir les enfants et bonne chance à tous.

Tous: Merci.

Nathan: Rendez-vous en septembre coach.

Whitey: Je serai là, pile au rendez-vous. (rire)

Tim: Nous aussi m'sieur.

Dans la cafétéria.

Brooke: Aller plus que quelques heures et c'est le week-end.

Tim: On se met à quelle table?

Peyton: Celle-ci me semble parfaite.

Tous s'installèrent.

Lucas: Ca ne m'a pas l'aire très bon ce truc…

Haley: …C'est quoi en faite? (rire)

Damien: C'est… Euh… Aucune idée. (rire)

Nathan: Mais est-ce comestible? Là est la question. (rire)

Haley: Ne compter pas sur moi pour essayer… (rire)

Nathan regarda Haley qui devint tout rouge.

Peyton: Purée, j'vais encore m'embêter ce week-end, mon père ne sera pas là…Pff… Tu ne veux pas venir chez moi Brooke? (rire)

Brooke: Ok, ca ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. Tim, quesque tu trifouille encore!

Tim: Vas-y dis-le Nathan.

Lucas: Quoi? Quesqu'il se passe?

Damien: Rien encore des complots entre ces deux là. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas ensemble? (rire) Qu'il n'est pas ta p'tite copine?

Nathan: Non, désolé pour toi Damiou, mais je suis pour les meufs. (rire)

Tim: Pareil, pour les meufs.

Haley: Pauvre Damien.

Damien: Présent, c'est pourquoi ma belle?

Haley: Lâche-moi, tu veux…

Damien: Tu m'appelle, j'accours.

Haley: Dans ce cas fait moi plaisir et va en sens inverse.

Damien: Méchante fille…

Lucas: Alors, vous nous dites de quoi vous parliez?

Nathan: Ah oui, c'est vrai… En faite, on pensait à inviter toute la classe à passer le week-end chez moi.

Peyton: Chez toi? T'es sérieux?

Brooke: Préfèrerais encore mieux rester chez mes grands-parents plutôt qu'avoir à faire à ton père.

Haley: C'est claire.

Damien: Hein?

Haley: Quoi?

Tim et Peyton se mirent à rire tandis que Nathan abaissa sa casquette pour se cacher.

Brooke: Tu connais le père de Nathan!?

Haley: En faite… Euh…

Lucas essaya de sauver Haley en disant: C'est mon père qui nous en a parlé. Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher. (rire) Retire ta casquette, t'as pas a en avoir honte, tu n'y es pour rien.

Nathan: Oui, mais bon… Il me tape quand même la honte. (rire) Il n'était pas ainsi quant il était petit. Il était beaucoup plus sympa. (rire)

Peyton: Tu devrais remonter le temps et lui dire ce qu'il va devenir. Ca le fera peut-être réagir. (rire)

Nathan: J'en doute tu vois.

Et ils continuèrent à parler pendant tout le dîner et la récrée.

En classe.

Cooper: Je suis très heureux de vous retrouvez. Pas trop fatigué à cause de Whitey. (rire)

Damien: On a rien fait du tout.

Cooper: C'est une blague…

Nathan: Non, la saison est suspendu jusqu'à septembre.

Cooper: Oh, pardon, je n'étais pas au courant.

Brooke: Du coup, on peut faire ce long voyage éducatif sans problème. (rire)

Tim: C'est cool, ca fait quand même un point positif. (rire)

Cooper: En parlant du voyage, j'ai des nouvelles informations.

Peyton: Lesquels?

Cooper: Vous ainsi que moi, cela va de soi. Nous allons en Europe. Ca vous va?

Haley: Et comment!

Tous le monde se retourna sur elle et se mit à rire.

Haley devint toute rouge.

Cooper: Nous avons une jeune fille motivée et les autres, vous en pensez quoi?

Nathan: Y'a aucun problème, on part quand?

Cooper: Mercredi prochain, ca vous va? De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix. (rire)

Brooke: Si on n'a pas le choix, pourquoi vous nous le demandez?

Cooper: Pour avoir votre avis. (rire)

Nathan: N'importe quoi. (rire)

Lucas: Et ou en Europe?

Cooper: Alors sont au programme, la France, la Belgique, l'Espagne, l'Italie et je crois qu'ensuite c'est retour au Etats-Unis.

Skills: C'est tout?

Micro: C'est déjà pas mal j'trouve.

Tony: faut pas oublié qu'on a des exams en fin d'année.

Bévine: Et des congés aussi.

Cooper: Ils seront compris dans le voyage.

Garry: Pfff.

Tony: C'est cool!

Jake: On va bien s'amuser.

Jimmy: Ca coûte combien le voyage?

Cooper: On va envoyer une lettre à vos parents.

Tim: On a quelque chose à dire…

Cooper: Ok, allez-y.

Tim: Vas-y Nat.

Nathan: Enfoiré va. (rire) Bon, alors voilà… J'invite toute la classe à passer le week-end chez moi.

Peyton: Dans sa maison qui se trouve sur la plage…

Tony: Ok, tu nous rassure. (rire)

Skills: Et si t'es parents ne sont pas d'accord?

Nathan: Je vous appellerais pour vous le dire.

Brooke: Tu oublie que tu n'as pas le numéro de ton couz et de Miss James.

Lucas: Tiens les voilà.

Nathan: J'vous appellerai que si c'est non, ok.

Haley: Et c'est a quelle adresse?

Brooke: Si je puis me permettre, je vais l'écrire au tableau.

Cooper: Vas-y.

Brooke: Voilà. (rire)

Cooper: Et comme la cloche sonne, je vous dis a lundi.

De retour chez lui, Nathan chercha après ses parents.

Nathan: Papa!!!!!!

Tim: Madame Scott!!!!!!

Déborah arriva en courant et dit: Que se passe-t-il? Il y a eu un accident? Quelqu'un est blessé?

Peyton: Non, tout va bien.

Brooke arriva avec un grand sourire et dit: Bonjour madame Scott.

Déborah surprise: Euh… Bonjour Brooke, que fais-tu ici?

Nathan: Elle peut rester dormir ici?

Déborah: Oui… Mais, t'es grands-parents?

Brooke: Ils sont déjà prévenus.

Déborah: Ah… Et bien, y'a aucun problème dans ce cas.

Brooke: Merci madame Scott.

Nathan: Où est papa?

Dan: Qui parle de moi?

Déborah: Ton fils te cherchait.

Dan: Et bien, je suis là… Que se passe-t-il ?

Tim: Nathan à quelque chose à vous demandez…

Nathan: Merci du coup de main mec. (rire)

Peyton: Tu veux que je lui demande?

Dan: Alors…

Nathan: On voudrait passer le week-end dans la maison sur la plage. C'est possible?

Dan: Oui, tu peux… Il n'y aura que vous?

Tim: Non, on a invités des élèves de la classe.

Brooke: Nos plus proches amis.

Déborah: Dans ce cas, je vous y emmènerais demain matin. Et je réapprovisionnerais le frigo par la même occasion.

Nathan: Merci maman.

Dan: Tu as invité Lucas et son amie?

Nathan: Pff… Et puis quoi encore, tu veux que je sorte avec son amie…

Déborah: Par pitié non, ne fais pas une chose pareille.

Nathan fit une drôle de tête.

Tim: Quesque vous avez contre elle?

Dan: C'est une gosse prétentieuse, gâté et pourrie, une fifille a papa.

Nathan: Non!!!! Ce n'est pas vrai!!!!!

Tim: Haley est une fille très sympa!

Peyton: Je n'ai rien à dire sur ce sujet… A part peut-être qu'ils ont raison.

Brooke: C'est un sujet très délicat dis donc. (rire)

Déborah: Calmez-vous!!!!!!!

Dan: Je ne veux pas voir ces deux là dans la maison, ok!

Nathan assez énervé dis: Ok, ca va, j'ai compris!!!!

Nathan monta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard Tim, Brooke et Peyton rejoignirent Nathan.

Peyton s'approcha doucement de Nathan et lui dit: Ca va?

Nathan en pleure: Je ne pige plus rien… Snif

Tim: Euh… Moi non plus, vous parlez de quoi?

Brooke: Laisse-le parler…

Nathan: Snif… Ils veulent sans arrêt guider ma vie à ma place… J'en ai marre!!

Peyton: Nat calme toi…

Nathan répondit d'une voix tremblante: Non, je ne me calmerais pas!! Et quesqu'ils ont contre Lucas!! On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas heureux que je le connaisse! Ils m'énervent!!

Nathan se mit à pleurer.

Pendant ce temps chez Lucas…

Keith: Alors, ca c'est bien passé à l'école?

Lucas: Oui, mis a part que la saison de basket est suspendu jusqu'à septembre.

Karen: Mon pauvre chéri, tu n'as pas pu monter l'étendu de ton talent.

Lucas: Pas grave. Sinon, ca c'est bien passé.

Haley: Et Brooke court toujours après Lulu. (rire)

Keith: Tu as un ticket avec la petite fille des Davis?

Lucas: Pourquoi tu dis la petite fille des Davis? Je ne comprends pas…

Karen: Ses parents sont mort quant elle avait 5 ans.

Haley: La pauvre, dire que Taylor et moi on ose se plaindre de l'absence de nos parents…

Karen: Mais elle n'est pas malheureuse pour autant.

Haley: Oui, on est au courant. (rire)

Keith: C'est une fille adorable.

Lucas: Euh… Haley et moi, avons été invités à passer le week-end dans une maison qui se trouve sur la plage. On peut y aller?

Karen: Vous serez avec qui?

Lucas: Avec… Micro, Jake, Skills et Jimmy.

Haley: Et avec Bévine.

Keith: Pas de Nathan, Peyton et compagnie…

Lucas: …Non… Pourquoi?

Karen: Je t'interdis de fréquenter ce garçon. Il pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Lucas: N'importe quoi!!! Je n'te crois pas!!!

Karen: Lucas Eugène Scott!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lucas: Merde!! Vous me faites chier!!

Karen: Pardon!!!! Viens ici me le redire en face, droit dans les yeux!!

Lucas s'approcha et dit: Vous n'avez pas l'air très content que je parle avec Nathan… Et puis, je ne vois pas ce qui vous dérange! C'est mon cousin et je m'entends super bien avec!!!

Karen: Je t'interdis de lui parler!!!!

Lucas: Non!!!!!! Et je lui parle si je veux d'abord!!!! Ce n'est pas à vous à me dire qui peut ou non être mon ami!!!

Karen: Tu oublie que je suis ta mère!!

Lucas: Ca reste à prouver!!!

A ces mots Karen fut choquée.

Lucas: Et que vous le vouliez ou non, j'irais ce week-end là-bas!

Lucas monta dans sa chambre et claque la porte.

Keith: Maudit sois-tu Dan.

Karen resta toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Haley: Je vais voir comment va Lucas…

Keith: Ok, en même temps essaye de le raisonner.

Haley: Désolé mais non… Je lui donne raison…

Keith regarda Haley s'éloigner et monter les escaliers.

Karen: Mais quesque j'ai fait de mal…

Karen se mit à pleurer et Keith la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Haley: Ca va? T'es calmé?

Lucas: On ira qu'ils le veuillent ou non!

Haley: Je suis de ton côté…

Lucas: Merci miss. Bon, il se fait tard et si on dormait. Je crois que ca me fera du bien de dormir.

Haley: Je pense aussi. (rire) Bonne nuit Lulu.

Lucas: Bonne nuit miss.

De son côté Nathan ne c'était toujours pas calmer.

Peyton: Tu compte te calmer quand?

Nathan: Jamais!!

Tim se mit à chanter: Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais, je pars vers de nouveaux pays…

Brooke: Mais t'es pire qu'un gamin toi…

Tim: J'adore Brother nounours!!

Nathan se mit à rire.

Tim: Mais euh…

Brooke: Bon, maintenant que…

Tim: … Brother nounours…

Peyton: … Ok. (rire) Maintenant que c'est fini, on pourrait penser à dormir?

Nathan: Très bonne idée.

Tim: Essaye d'être de meilleure humeur, n'oublie pas que qui tu sais vient demain. (rire)

Nathan fit un grand sourire et devint tout rouge.

Nathan: Bon, aller bonne nuit les friends.

Tim, Brooke et Peyton: Bonne nuit!

Brooke: C'est dans des cas particulier que l'on peut découvrir les personnes que l'on connait sous un autre angle. On ne les imaginait pas ainsi et quand ca vous arrive, ca vous choque et vous vous remettez en question. La vie n'est pas simple et ca il faut bien se le dire…

* * *

Fin de l'épisode 5

* * *

Ps: Merçi a Virginie01 pour ces msg ;)


	11. Un weekend de ouf : partie 1

Précédement, nos amis de Tree Hill n'avait qu'une idée en tête en sortant de l'école: aller à la fête de Nathan. Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce qu'il s'y est passé...

**

* * *

****Episode 6 : Un week-end de ouf.**

Tim: Enfin, nous y voilà!

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Brooke: J'adore! Elle est trop belle ta maison!!

Peyton: Mise a part que c'est la maison de tes parents, Brooke a raison. (rire)

Nathan: J'aime bien venir ici. C'est calme, paisible, y'a pas de voisin pour t'embêter… Autrement dis, c'est l'endroit rêvé pour faire la fête!! (rire)

Brooke: Tu oublie que, vu la crise que tu as eu avec tes parents hier, c'est nous qui devons ranger les courses…

Nathan: Voilà ce que je propose… Peyton et Brooke, vous vous occupez de ranger les courses et de faire la bouf. Tim et moi, on se charge de re-décorer un peu cette endroit et de ranger à la fin du week-end. Ca vous va ?

Tim: Moi ca me va…

Brooke: Toi, t'en que tu ne fais pas trop d'effort, ca te va.

Peyton éclata de rire et avec Nathan regardèrent la scène qui s'offrait a eux.

Tim: Ne joue pas à ca avec moi!

Brooke: Ferme-là Smith!!

Tim: Ton caractère est le même que quand tu avais 5 et 7 ans!! Tu n'as pas changée!

Brooke: Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé! T'es toujours aussi collant et bête qu'a l'époque!

Nathan: Géniale, on a droit à un film dramatique. (rire)

Peyton: Ouai. (rire) Du popcorn?

Nathan: Ah ouai! A fond passe… (rire)

Peyton: T'es un gros ouf. (rire)

Nathan: Ca fait 16 ans qu'on se connait et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarque? (rire)

Peyton: Je te rassure, ca fait longtemps que je le sais. (rire)

Brooke: Tu m'énerve!!!

Nathan: Ah! Sérieux… Elle m'a fait peur. (rire)

Peyton: Chochotte. (rire)

Tim: Mais toi aussi, tu m'énerve Davis!

Brooke lança un verre d'eau à la figure de Tim.

Peyton: Trop fort. (rire)

Nathan: Aller Tim, défends-toi!!

Tim: Toi, j'vais te foutre un claque!!

Brooke: Pardon! Tu oserais frapper une fille? Mais quel genre de mec es-tu donc!!

Tim: Je ne suis plus ton genre de mec apparemment et cela depuis longtemps!

Nathan: Echec et math, t'as perdu Peyton. Envoie la monnaie. (rire)

Brooke: Au cas où, tu n'as jamais été mon genre de mec!

Peyton: Tu es prié de remettre l'argent au centre. (rire)

Nathan: Je n'ai pas trop le choix, mais on est a cinquante-cinquante, encore une fois. (rire)

Tim: Comment oses-tu dire ca!

Brooke: Ah!! Prends ca!!

Brooke envoya un coussin sur Tim.

Tim: Tu vas me le payer!

Peyton: J'en mise 5 de plus sur Brooke.

Nathan: Moi que 2, Tim est nul a la bataille d'oreillet. (rire)

Peyton: Merci, j'l'ai remarqué ce matin. (rire)

Nathan: Tim défends-toi! (rire)

Peyton: (rire) Il se bat comme une fillette.

Nathan: Que veux-tu, c'est Tim.

Tim: Brooke, on doit parler!

Brooke: Ah ouai! Et de quoi veux-tu parler?!

Tim: De Lucas Scott.

Nathan: Oups, une catastrophe nous est annoncée sur la plage. Que tout le monde se met à l' abri!

Peyton: On est que deux, les autres ne sont pas encore là. (rire)

Nathan: Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que les autres n'arrivent qu'à 13h.

Brooke: Très bien, parlons-en!

Tim: Tu compte lui dire quand?

Brooke: Et pourquoi c'est à moi de faire le premier pas!

Tim: Si tu attends qu'il vienne à toi, tu peux encore attendre longtemps!

Brooke: Je parie que tu dis ca parce que tu es tout simplement jaloux!

Tim: Non, toi et moi, c'est définitivement fini!

Brooke: Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire!

Peyton: Tu crois qu'ils vont se calmer?

Nathan: Oui, bien sûr, quand les autres seront là. (rire)

Peyton: Géniale… (rire)

Tim: Et puis si tu veux te faire Lucas, vas-y! J'm'en balance! Mais sérieusement, j'le plains!

Brooke: Ah ouai et pourquoi?!

Tim: Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile de te supporter tous les jours!

Brooke: Et toi alors!! T'es pas mieux!

Tim: T'es qu'une fille pourrie gâtée!

Nathan: Oh putain, là il va trop loin Smith…

Peyton: Oh, que oui.

Brooke se mit à pleurer.

Tim: Brooke…

Tim essaya de prendre Brooke dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Brooke: Laisse-moi!! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi!

Peyton: Broo…

Nathan: Te te te, laisse-les régler leur problème.

Peyton: Mais sa va mal finir!

Nathan: On interviendra si vraiment sa tourne au drame… Ok?

Peyton: Pff… Ok, qui vivra verra…

Tim: Pardon… Pardon miss Davis. J'voulais pas dire ca. Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée…

Brooke: Snif… Quesque je t'ai fait… Mise a part que je te mets devant le fait accompli, sur mes sentiments envers Lucas!

Tim: Excuse-moi, ma belle-mère me stresse grave et je passe mes nerfs sur toi… Pardon Brooke…

Brooke: Tim… Sache que ca ma fait beaucoup de mal d'entendre ca de ta bouche. Si ca aurais été quelqu'un d'autre qu'il l'aurait dit, j'en aurais eu rien à foutre… Mais toi…

Tim: Pardon ma belle…

Nathan: Tu vois, il fallait qu'ils se parlent cœur à cœur.

Peyton: Oui… Mais j'ai quand même craint le pire pendant un moment…

Nathan: T'es pas la seule, moi aussi, j'ai eu peur. Mais il faut savoir leur faire confiance.

Peyton: Oui, mais il va falloir calmer le jeu parce que les autres vont plus tarder.

Nathan: Ok. Tim, Brooke!!

Tim: Oui, quesqu'il se passe…

Nathan: Il va falloir vous calmez. Les autres élèves, nos camarades de classe, nos amis, ne vont plus tarder. Alors votre dispute, vous la mettez de côté, merci.

Brooke: Ne t'inquiète pas, notre petite guéguerre est finie. (rire)

Peyton: Se serais bête de gâcher votre amitié pour si peux.

Brooke: Tu sais mieux que n'importe qui comment je suis. (rire)

Peyton: Oh que oui, ma puce.

Tim: Moi aussi, je sais.

Et tous les quatre se mirent à rire.

Nathan: Vu que la bonne humeur est de retour, on va vite se dépêcher à tout préparer.

Brooke: Il nous reste combien de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent? Si bien sûr personne ne débarque en avance. (rire)

Nathan: 25 minutes a tout cassé. (rire)

Tim: Et bien ca nous laisse peu de temps. (rire)

Peyton: Et on doit faire quoi exactement?

Nathan: Alors… Les filles, vous ranger les courses et vous nettoyez le rez-de-chaussée. Tim et moi, on s'occupe du haut.

Tim: C'est-à-dire?

Nathan: Faire les chambres, salle de bain. Prêt?

Peyton: On n'a pas le choix. (rire)

Tim: C'est sûr. (rire)

Brooke: C'est pas pour dire, mais il nous reste plus que 20 minutes. (rire)

Nathan: Il est grand temps que l'on s'active! Go!

Une demi-heure plus tard…

Peyton: C'était bien la peine qu'on se dépêche.

Brooke: Nathan!! On a sonné!!

Nathan: Me voilà, me voilou! …Damien, c'est cool que tu sois là. Vas-y entre.

Damien: Merci monsieur Scott.

Tim: T'es déjà là toi…

Damien: Si je te dérange dis-le!!

Tim: Je viens de le faire…

Damien: Ah… Ok, merci. Mais tu devras quand même me supporter pendant tous le week-end.

Tim: Pas grave, je commence à me faire à ta face de rat. (rire)

Damien: Merci, ca me va droit au cœur… Ho!! L'écran plat de ouf! Ca y est, je suis amoureux…

Damien se dirigea vers le salon.

Brooke: Mais il n'est pas bien dans sa tête ce mec…

Peyton: Non, pas trop je crois… (rire)

Tim: On a sonné Nathan! Je crois que c'est Tony et compagnie!

Nathan: Bonjour, bonjour!

Tony: Yo! Nathan, mon pote! Comment ca va?

Nathan: Très bien, prêt pour un week-end de ouf!

Tony: A donf mec!! (rire)

Garry: Salut Nathan. Très belle maison.

Nathan: Merci… Entrer.

Tony et Garry: Merci.

Nathan: Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rejoindre Damien dans le salon.

Tony: Ok, merci.

Peyton: 3/10 On y arrivera. (rire) Ah… De nouveaux arrivants…

Nathan: Bien le bonjour a vous…

Micro: Bonjour Nathan.

Jimmy: Bonjour.

Nathan: Bienvenu a vous deux, entré…

Micro: Merci de nous avoir invités.

Nathan: Mais de rien. Les autres sont dans le salon.

Peyton: Et deux de plus. (rire)

Brooke: Plus que cinq et on sera au complet.

Tim: Hé oui, il manque ton chouchou et la chouchoute de mister Scott.

Brooke: Ainsi que Jake, Bévine et Skills.

Nathan: J'arrive! J'y cours! Je suis là!

Skills: Hello, on est à la bonne adresse? (rire)

Nathan: Vous cherchez l'auberge Scott?

Bévine: Oui. (rire)Y'aurais moyen d'avoir une chambre dans une ambiance assez romantique? (rire)

Nathan: Nous n'avons pas ce genre d'ambiance dans les chambres, mais on peut essayer de la créer. (rire)

Skills: Non, ca va.

Bévine: Mais t'es pas marrant…

Nathan: (rire) Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire jusqu'au salon.

Bévine: Merci, c'est très beau ici.

Skills: C'est calme et paisible.

Nathan: Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi, j'ai décidé de faire une teuf ici. Chez moi, en ville, ce n'est pas possible, on aurait eu mes parents et les voisins sur le dos. Tandis qu'ici, il n'y a personne pour nous empêcher de nous s'amuser.

Damien: Alors tous le monde il est là?

Peyton: Non, il en manque encore trois.

Tony: Qui?

Brooke: Lucas, Haley et Jake.

Tim: Plus que trois et le méga teuf pourra commencer.

Jimmy: Peyton, ta cousine, elle sort avec Jake?

Peyton: Non, quesqui te fait dire ca?

Bévine: Et bien, enfaite, la veille de son départ, on l'a vu dans le parc avec Jake.

Peyton: Vous êtes sûr?

Skills: Et ils avaient l'aire très intime…

Peyton: Ma cousine n'est rien d'autre qu'une pétasse! Une allumeuse! Elle va me le payer!!!

Damien: Baston entre Sawyer! Cool!

Garry: Pour ca faudrait déjà qu'elle soit là.

Damien: Ah ouai… Merde…

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Micro: Tu as l'aire jalouse, j'me trompe?

Peyton: Ben…

Brooke: Oui oui, elle est jalouse notre miss Sawyer. (rire)

Bévine t'es amoureuse de Jake?

Peyton: Ben…

Nathan: Et cela depuis le 1er jour où il a débarqué dans l'école.

Micro: Sa fait 4 ans?!

Tim: Et tu lui a toujours rien dis! T'es pire que Davis…

Brooke: Toi ne recommence pas!

Damien: Sa y est les deux amoureux recommence leur dispute. (rire)

Tony: Si tous les deux avaient des fusils à la place des yeux, tu serais déjà mort. (rire)

Damien: C'est ce que je remarque… Comment va Lucas?

Micro: Je sais pas si ta diversion va bien fonctionner. (rire)

Damien: Si, tu va voir… Alors y va comment?

Brooke: Ferme-là West! Tu m'énerve déjà!

Damien: Cool, ca fait à peine deux heures que je suis là et j'énerve déjà la galerie, je m'améliore. (rire)

Nathan: T'as battu ton record. (rire)

Damien: We are the champions my friends. (rire)

Peyton: N'importe quoi. (rire)

Tim: Blague à part, ton couz et sa pote, ainsi que Jake. Ont un retard de 2 heures.

Peut-être que Karen a compris.

Damien: Compris quoi? Et c'est qui celle-là?

Nathan: Qu'ils viennent ici, passer le week-end avec nous. Et je suppose que cette Karen est la mère de Lucas.

Jimmy: Oui et son père s'appel Keith.

Nathan: Oui, je sais, c'est le frère de mon père.

Tony: Pauvre de lui.

Nathan: Lequel?

Tony: Les deux. (rire) Et toi avec. (rire)

Garry: C'est vrai que ton père n'as pas un caractère facile.

Brooke: J'espère que le père de Lucas n'as pas le même caractère que le tiens. (rire) Sinon…

Nathan: Non, d'après ma mère, ils ont un caractère opposé.

Brooke: Mon Dieu, merci.

Peyton: J'vois bien Brooke… «Bonjour monsieur Scott, je suis Brooke Davis, la petite amie de votre fils.» (rire)

Tim: «Mon fils… Non, vous êtes trop moche, au revoir.»

Brooke: Tu veux un coup de main!

Tous se mirent à rire.

Peyton: Ensuite, elle y retournera et là… ce serai sa mère et elle dira: «Bonjour madame Scott, Lucas est là?»

Tim: «Non, Lucas n'est pas là! Au revoir!»

Peyton: (rire) «Madame Scott, s'il vous plaît écoutez-moi.» (rire)

Tim: «Non! (rire) Pas question! Je sais qui vous êtes! Au revoir!» (rire)

Bévine: Peyton, ca va?

Nathan: Elle est complètement morte de rire. (rire)

Brooke: (rire) Elle n'est pas la seule.

Micro: J'vous rassure, ses parents ne sont pas ainsi. (rire)

Damien: Hé, Timmy!

Tim: (rire) Ouai, présent.

Damien: Toi et moi, on se fait les parents de Nathan.

Tim: Ah ouai! A fond! (rire)

Nathan: My god, J'imagine déjà le carnage. (rire)

Damien: On vous fera notre représentation ce soir.

Nathan: Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai peur. (rire)

Tony: Si j'aurais été à ta place, moi aussi. (rire)

Garry: Ou est Micro?

Jimmy: Il est parti téléphoner à Lucas.

Brooke: Bonne initiative.

Micro revenu auprès des autres.

Nathan: Alors?

Micro: Et bien, c'est pas simple son histoire.

Skills: Vas-y dis…

Bévine: Ils ont eu un accident?

Tous étaient pendus aux lèvres de Micro.

Damien: Alors?!

Micro: Et bien, hier, quant ils sont rentrés chez Lucas, il a parlé avec ses parents, puis il a eu une violente dispute avec eux.

Peyton: A propos de quoi? Si c'est pas trop indiscret…

Micro: De vous et plus précisément de Nathan. Ses parents ne veulent pas qu'il te parle.

Nathan: Les miens non plus ne veulent pas que je lui parle.

Micro: Du coup, Lucas a pété un câble, sa mère a finie en pleure. Puis, le père de Lucas a demandé à Haley de le résonner. Haley à refuser et a dit qu'elle était d'accord avec Lucas. Ensuite, Lucas a dit que quoi qu'il arrive, il viendrait.

Skills: Et bien…

Micro: Et ce matin, ses parents n'étaient pas là, du coup Lucas à appeler Jake. Et donc ils vont bientôt… Normalement arriver.

Brooke: Ils viennent comment?

Micro: A pieds.

Damien: C'est qui, qui disait que les parents de Lucas étaient cool?

Nathan: (rire) Bon en attendant, on regarde un film?

Tim: Oh oui!!!

Peyton: On regarde quoi?

Nathan: Ben… Lolita malgré moi?

Damien: C'est quoi ce truc ringard?

Brooke: C'est à Peyton. (rire)

Damien: Oh, pardon. (rire)

Tony: Comment il essaye de faire genre… Sérieux. (rire)

Damien: Mon Dieu merci, ce film est enfin fini!

Tim: Pourquoi? Tu n'as pas aimé voir des filles sexy.

Damien: Les histoires de nana ne m'intéresse pas… Sauf quand c'est des disputes. (rire)

Brooke: Macho! Nathan, tu es au courant qu'il va être 17h et que ton couz et compagnie ne sont toujours pas là.

Nathan: Ouai, je sais. On va peut-être commencé à préparer la table, les couverts et le souper.

Peyton: Je suppose que Brooke et moi devons aller en cuisine.

Tim: C'est ce qui était convenu les miss.

Bévine: J'peux venir avec vous?

Brooke: Oui, viens c'est par là.

Tony: Ne mettez pas le feu à la maison, les filles.

Peyton: Très marrant… Bon si vous nous chercher, vous savez ou nous trouver. A toute à l'heure.

Brooke, Peyton et Bévine allèrent préparer le souper.

Garry: Nathan, on a sonné à la porte.

Nathan: Ok, merci.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Nathan: Bienvenu a vous trois, on commençait par ne plus y croire. (rire)

Haley fit un sourire à Nathan qui devint tout rouge.

Jake: Ca va? Tu deviens tout rouge…

Nathan: C'est normal… Il fait chaud à l'intérieur. J'suis content que vous soyez venu. Vous verrez, on va bien s'amuser.

Lucas: Nous aussi, on est content d'être parmi vous.

Nathan: Entrer, je vous en prie. Tout le monde se trouve dans le salon, sauf Peyton, Brooke et Bévine qui se trouve en cuisine. Vous comptez entrer la semaine des quatre jeudi. (rire)

Jake: Non, on entre aujourd'hui. (rire)

Les garçons entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Nathan: Haley? T'es ou?

Haley: J'suis ici… Nathan…

Nathan et Haley se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et se firent des petits sourires.

Haley: …Euh… Mon chapeau c'était envolé…

Nathan: Tu l'as retrouvée?

Haley: Oui, merci.

Nathan: Haley… Je voulais… Enfaite… Tu veux que… Tu veux que je te conduise auprès des filles?

Haley: Ben… Oui, je veux bien. Merci.

Nathan: Dans ce cas suis-moi.

Nathan et Haley entrèrent dans la maison. Et Nathan se décida enfin à parler à Haley.

Nathan: Alors tu as eu du courrier finalement… De ce mec que tu as rencontré pendant les vacances.

Haley: Non, toujours pas. Je pense que finalement, je ne l'intéresse pas tant que ca. Sinon, j'aurais déjà eu une lettre de lui depuis longtemps.

Nathan: Moi, je pense que tu l'intéresse mais que tu l'intimide un peu.

Haley: Et quesque j'aurais bien pu fait pour l'intimidé? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais l'être.

Nathan: Et bien, moi, je dirais… Que ta beauté l'a éblouie, peut-être ton indépendance. Peut-être ta relation avec Lucas.

Haley: Lucas n'est rien d'autre que mon meilleur ami, mon frère et mon confident et jamais ca ne changera. Lucas et moi avons un lien, une amitié très forte.

Nathan: C'est comme moi avec Peyton. Et pourquoi tu serais intimidé…

Haley: Et bien…Je dirais son charisme, sa gentillesse, sa façon de se battre face a ses détracteurs. C'est un mec génial tout simplement. (rire)

Nathan: L'homme de ta vie?

Haley: Je ne sais pas, mais une chose sûre pour l'instant, il brille par son absence.

Nathan: J'suis sûr que tu auras des nouvelles de lui très bientôt.

Haley: J'espère parce que j'en ai marre d'attendre un coup de vent.

Nathan: Un coup de vent?

Haley: Oui, l'un ne donne aucune nouvelle et l'autre on se voit en coup de vent. Nathan sa va pas, tu fais une drôle de tête…

Nathan eu les larmes aux yeux.

Nathan: Non, ca va… Tout va bien. Donc si je comprends bien, y'a deux mec qui veulent sortir avec toi.

Haley: Oui, mais bon… Je sais plus quoi pensé.

Nathan: Et quesque tu penses d'eux, sincèrement.

Haley: Ben… Celui de New York est un musicien et très bon chanteur, mais il ne pense qu'à lui et jamais aux autres.

Nathan rétorqua avec un grand sourire: Et de l'autre mec tu en pense quoi?

Haley répondit avec un p'tit sourire: Et bien… Celui de Kentwood comme j'te l'ai déjà dit, il est… Il est très intentionné envers moi, super sympa, c'est un sportive… Il est adorable. Et si je devais faire un choix, c'est lui que je choisirais, celui de Kentwood.

Nathan: Vu ce que tu viens de dire, je crois que c'est un bon choix. (rire)

Haley: Oui, je le pense aussi. (rire)

Nathan: Comment va ta sœur?

Haley: Elle est toujours dans le même état, je pense.

Nathan: Il ne faut pas désespérer.

Haley: Je garde l'espoir, je sais qu'elle nous reviendra.

Nathan: J'en suis sûr.

Haley se mit à pleurer et Nathan l'a pris dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Nathan: Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va s'en sortir.

Haley: Merci Nathan… Merci.

Nathan: De rien p'tit Haley.

Haley lui fit un sourire.

Nathan: Nous y voilà… Les filles je vous amène… C'est quoi ce carnage!!

Bévine: Haley ma chiwie! Tu es là enfin. (rire)

Nathan: C'est quoi ce carnage Peyton!!

Peyton: Ben on prépare le souper.

Brooke: Moi, je prépare le dessert, Peyton, le plat consistant et Bévine l'entrée.

Nathan: Les filles, je vous le dis clairement… Vous avez intérêt à me nettoyer ce carnage!

Bévine: Oui chef! (rire)

Nathan: Je ne rigole pas!

Peyton: Ok, on a compris.

Haley: J'vais vous aidez.

Nathan: Non, tu ne va pas les aider.

Brooke: Et si elle en a envie?

Nathan: Et moi, j'ai dis non.

Bévine: Et pourquoi?

Nathan: Parce que c'est vous qui avez mit, fait ce carnage! Et non Haley, donc elle ne fera rien! Tout doit être fini pour dans une demi-heure.

Brooke: La bouf et le nettoyage?

Nathan: Oui et je viendrais vérifier. A toute a l'heure.

Nathan parti rejoindre les garçons dans le salon.

Haley: Même si il ne veut pas que je vous aide, je vais le faire. Parce que je crois que vous n'y arriverais pas sinon. (rire)

Brooke: Merci Haley, t'es un ange!


	12. Un weekend de ouf : partie 2

20 minutes plus tard.

Bévine: Voici les entrées.

Damiens: Enfin! Alors voyons…

Tim: Cool la bouf est servie!

Tony: Regardez-moi ces deux là…

Micro: Des affamés. (rire)

Brooke: Et voilà la suite.

Skills: Bravo les filles, ca a l'aire délicieux.

Garry: Pff lundi école…

Jimmy: Moi j'ai hâte de faire ce voyage.

Lucas: Oui, moi aussi. Surtout que l'on va en Europe.

Nathan: J'ai hâte d'être à Venise et Paris.

Peyton: Bref les deux villes les plus romantiques que l'on puisse connaître.

Bévine: Moi ce serai plutôt Rome, que j'attends avec impatience.

Damien: Et vous les filles?

Peyton: Madrid, il fait bien chaud là-bas.

Tim: Brooke, je pari que c'est Paris…

Brooke: Oui oui Paris. Ville lumière, ville magique, romantique. Connue pour ses boutiques de rêve. C'est ze ville, la best d'Europe. (rire)

Micro: Et toi Haley, ce serai laquelle?

Haley: Je dirais Venise. Parce que c'est la ville des amoureux.

Nathan: Et t'aimerais bien y aller avec ton mec.

Haley: Oui quand j'en aurais un, bien sûr. Et visiter la ville aussi. (rire)

Brooke: Voici le plat consistant!

Tim: C'est tout?

Peyton: Voici la suite. (rire)

Damien: De quoi pourrions-nous parler?

Garry: Mange… (rire)

Tony: Qui a un talent particulier?

Brooke: Tim et Damien, c'est de manger de tout et n'importe quoi.

Tous le monde éclata de rire.

Tim: Le pire c'est que c'est vrai. (rire)

Damien: Et Brooke de faire… D'emmerder son monde!

Brooke: Damien!!!!!!!!!

Nathan: Parlons d'autre chose.

Micro: Qui sait chanter?

Peyton: Moi pas trop… Brooke, chante bien.

Brooke: Peyton, ferme-là.

Bévine: Haley aussi chante bien et elle compose aussi.

Skills: Oui, c'est vrai. J'l'ai déjà entendue grâce a Lucas et elle a une voix magnifique.

Haley: Merci beaucoup pour vos compliments.

Tim: Tu ne voudrais pas nous en chanter une.

Haley: Et bien…

Lucas: Vas-y Haley.

Nathan: S'il te plaît Haley.

Nathan lui fit un grand sourire et un regard charmeur pour essayer de la convaincre.

Haley rougit et répondit: D'accord mais je vous chante laquelle? Lucas?

Brooke: T'as écrit une chanson pour Lucas? Vas-y chante!

Haley: En faite… Non, je lui demandais de l'aide pour la choisir. (rire) Alors Lucas?

Lucas: Et si tu chantais «Imagine».

Jimmy: Oui, vas-y.

Haley: Bon ben…

Nathan: Vas-y Haley fait nous entendre ta zolie voix. (rire)

Micro: Vas-y miss James.

Haley: Bon d'accord. (rire) J'y vais…

Bévine: Attends! Prends la guitare qui est a côté de toi.

Haley: … Sa y est, elle est accordée. (rire) Bon j'y vais…

Imagine que tu m'aimes encore

Que notre amour ne soit pas mort

Imagine que contre ton corps

Comme avant tu me serres très fort

Imagine que l'on oublie tout

Que l'on redevienne aussi fou

Que l'on était au premier jour

Quand on a inventé l'amour

Ce serait bien

Ce serait bien

Et pourquoi tu n'essayerai pas

Imagine que le soir quelques fois

Tu penses encore un peu à moi

Imagine que je te fasse rire

Comme avant avec mes délires

Imagine qu'on reparte au début

Comme si le film recommençait

Comme si il n'y avait jamais eu

Ces bêtises qui ont tout gâché

Ce serait bien

Ce serait bien

Et pourquoi tu n'essayerai pas

Imagine que sur cette plage

Où un jour on s'est rencontrés

Tu redessines mon visage

Comme autrefois tu l'avais fait

Imagine que je passe par hasard

Que mes yeux croisent ton regard

Que par magie tout recommence

Qu'on se donne une dernière chance

Ce serait bien

Ce serait bien

Et pourquoi tu n'essayerai pas

Nathan sorti de la pièce avec les larmes aux yeux.

Brooke émue: C'est trop beau, tu vis grave ta chanson. Sa se voit a tes yeux.

Peyton: Je… Je reviens.

Peyton partie rejoindre Nathan.

Bévine: T'écrit de trop belle chanson ma chiwie. Elle est pour lequel cette chanson?

Haley: Arrête Bévine. (rire)

Damien: Alors, c'est pour qui?

Lucas: C'est pour…

Haley: …Pour le garçon que j'ai rencontré à…

Lucas: …C'est pour le mec de Kentwood.

Tony: Est-ca qu'un jour, on sera comment s'appel ces garçons?

Jimmy: On le sera bien un jour ou l'autre. (rire)

Peyton: Nathan, ca va? T'es partis tout de suite après la chanson d'Haley.

Nathan: Oui… Oui, ca va… Ne t'en fait pas…

Peyton: Hé! Nathan… Y'a quelque chose dont… Oh… Pardon, j'ai compris ce qui se passe.

Nathan: Non, c'est rien… Bon, j'te propose de servir le dessert.

Peyton: Ok, allons-y.

Tim: Ah! Enfin le dessert! Qui a fait les desserts?

Brooke: C'est moi qui les ai faits.

Damien: Au mon Dieu, faisons une prière avant de mourir. (rire)

Brooke: Tu veux une baffe!

Skills: Et c'est repartis…

Garry: On fait quoi après?

Nathan: Damien et Tim vont nous faire leur numéro puis on verra.

Micro: (rire) On va bien s'amuser.

Peyton: Mangeons d'abord, amusons-nous après. (rire)

Skills: Et bien, tous les repas étaient délicieux.

Micro: Bravo a vous les filles.

Brooke: Merci beaucoup beaucoup. (rire)

Bévine: Dites, ce n'est pas encore nous qui allons devoir faire le p'tit dèj, le repas du midi et le souper demain.

Damien: Et pourquoi pas?

Brooke: J'ai une idée!

Tim: Tous a l'abri!

Peyton: Fermez-là les mecs, vas-y Brooke.

Brooke: C'est une idée, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter. Je propose que l'on fasse trois groupes.

Nathan: Vas-y continue ta pensée.

Brooke: Tony, Garry, Jimmy et Skills pour le p'tit dèj. Micro, Damien, Tim, Lucas et Nathan pour le dîner. Et nous pour le souper.

Lucas: Moi, ca me va.

Damien: Je ne suis pas d'accord!!

Tim: Moi non plus!!

Nathan: Je suis pour. Y'a pas que les filles qui devraient tous faire. Nous aussi on a notre part du marcher.

Tim: Oui, mais c'était de faire les lits et de ranger!! Pas de faire la bouf!

Nathan: Que je sache, on est chez mes parents, nous avions décidé de s'aider! Donc si je dis que c'est ok, on le fait!

Tony: Pas la peine de t'exciter ainsi.

Peyton: On se calme les garçons! … Et si on passait à la cuisine pour boire un coup?

Tim: De l'alcool?

Brooke: Ok, allons-y dans ce cas. (rire)

Tous passèrent dans la cuisine pour boire un coup.

Garry: Elle est belle ta cuisine…

Bévine: Et elle est propre. (rire)

Jimmy: C'est quoi encore ce délire?

Haley: Nathan avait menacé Bévine, Brooke et Peyton parce que la cuisine était devenue un vrai dépotoir. (rire)

Skills: J'le comprends… Une fois Bévine est venue à la maison et elle a voulue aidée ma mère à préparer le souper. Et elle a fait un vrai carnage.

Nathan: C'est pareil pour Peyton et Brooke. (rire)

Tim: Et miss James, elle a déjà fait du carnage chez toi?

Lucas: Haley? Non, mais par contre sa sœur, Taylor, est une catastrophe ambulante…

Micro: A ce point là?

Haley: Oui, elle a quasi mis le feu à la maison de Lucas une fois et chez nous aussi.

Tim: Je pige plus rien…

Damien: T'es pas le seul… Tu habites chez Lucas mais t'as une maison avec ta sœur?

Nathan: Tu sais que tu dis n'importe quoi Damien.

Damien: Mais je t'en merde moi!

Tony: Tu pourrais nous L'expliquer un peu mieux?

Nathan: Elle vit chez Lucas, c'est pas compliqué à comprendre.

Brooke: Donc tu es la sœur ou demi-sœur de Lucas.

Haley: Non je…

Peyton: Tu es sa cousine alors?

Lucas: Non elle n'est pas ma cousine.

Garry: Mais t'es quoi?

Nathan: Une fille, un être humain pourvu de sentiments…

Bévine: Nathan est amoureux. (rire)

Nathan devint tout rouge et rétorqua: Et toi, c'est quand le mariage avec Skills?

Bévine se retourna sur Skills.

Skills: Non, non et non Bévine!

Bévine: Skills!!!

Skills: Non!!! Il n'en est pas question! Nathan t'as intérêt à me sortir de ce pétrin!

Nathan: (rire) Bévine, c'était pour rire.

Skills: Tu as de drôles de plaisanterie!

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Tim: Quel bon breuvage…

Damien: Tout droit sortie de la réserve personnel de monsieur Scott sénior.

Peyton: T'es pas gêné. (rire)

Damien: Moi… Jamais voyons.

Brooke: On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Haley habite chez Lucas.

Haley: J'ai une maison, un chez moi, ou habite mes parents et ma sœur. Mais comme mes parents sont toujours en voyage, la mère de Lucas nous a accueillies ma sœur et moi. Donc voilà…

Tony: Et ca dure depuis combien de temps?

Lucas: Depuis le lycée.

Garry: Mais y'a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Vous dormez où alors? Vous êtes tous dans la même chambre?

Peyton: Bonjour l'intimité… (rire)

Lucas: J'ai ma chambre et Haley et sa sœur partage la leur.

Jimmy: C'est logique, y vont pas dormir à trois…

Damien: On ne sait jamais. (rire)

Skills: C'est quand que vous allez nous faire votre sketch?

Tim: Ah ouai, c'est vrai!! Attends, on va mettre ça au point.

Damien: Attends moi tapette! Non mais…

Brooke: Sa promet le fou rire assuré avec ces deux là.

Nathan: On vous laisse le temps de vous mettre au point?

Tim: Oui, merci…

Micro: On a plus qu'à attendre. (rire)

Bévine: Ils vont nous interpréter quoi?

Tony: Les parents de Nathan. (rire)

Brooke: Pauvre de toi. (rire)

Nathan: Effectivement, pauvre de moi. J'ai déjà peur du résultat. (rire)

Tim: Ca y est, on a trouvé la situation idéale. (rire)

Nathan: Au secourt…

Damien: Alors moi je suis Mr Scott et Tim Mme Scott. Et Peyton c'est portée volontaire pour faire Nathan. (rire)

Peyton: Hein?! Et depuis quand?

Tim: Depuis qu'on … Et puis zut! On l'a décidé nous même! (rire)

Brooke: Aller! Tout le monde en piste! (rire) Oups, j'ai… J'me suis quasi plantée par terre. (rire)

Jimmy: J'me demande si ils ne seraient pas saoul ceux-là.

Garry: Et je crois bien qu'eux aussi…

Lucas et Haley: Il était une fois toi et moi…

Bévine: Skills!! (rire)

Tony: Mais quesqu'il se passe ici?

Micro: Attention! Tous a terre.

Jimmy: Hein?? Ah!!

Garry: (rire) Bravo Brooke bien visé.

Brooke: (rire) Désolé, j'visais Peyton.

Tony: Mais c'est quoi ce carnage!

Skills: Bévine arrête! Tu chante faux! (rire)

Bévine: Dis-moi que tu m'aime… (rire)

Skills: Euh… Non, pas envie.

Bévine: Aller Skills, mon chouchou d'amour. Dis-le moi, vas-y, je sais que tu le pense. (rire)

Skills: C'est quoi déjà que je dois te dire? (rire)

Bévine: Que tu m'aimes! Et je veux un baiser après. (rire)

Skills: Bien… Bévine chiwie… Je t'aime.

Jimmy: Oh, j'y crois pas!

Tony: Quoi?!!

Garry: Skills et Bévine s'embrasse…

Tim: Et regardé tous! On à un new couple qui se forme en live!

Skills: (rire) Ferme-là Timothé!

Tim: Ah!!! Tu m'appelle plus jamais ainsi!!

Bévine: Dans ce cas oublie nous! (rire)

Damien: Tim arrête… Tu vois bien que tu les déranges. (rire)

Tony: Tout le monde vient ici!! Et on se dépêche!

Nathan: Oh! C'est moi le chef ici! (rire)

Peyton: Et on fait quoi chef?

Nathan: On va jouer à vérité ou gage… (rire)

Garry: Et maintenant, on fait quoi?

Tony: On verra bien… Laissons-le faire son jeu…

Tim: Et mon sketch?!

Damien: Laisse tomber… On va bien s'amuser avec ce jeu. (rire)

Brooke: Tout le monde assis en rond. (rire) Oups, on a oublié la bouteille.

Peyton arriva en courant et dit: Je l'ai, on peut y allé. (rire) Qui commence?

Damien: Moi!!!

Nathan: Alors tu prends la bouteille en main et tu la fait tourner. Ensuite, tu poses une question à la personne désigné par la bouteille. Vas-y Damiou… (rire)

Damien: … Peyton… Alors… As-tu déjà… C'est qu'une question? (rire)

Nathan: Oui. (rire) Ensuite Peyton continue.

Damien: Peyton… As-tu déjà embrassé Nathan? (rire)

Tim: Ca deviens très intéressant … (rire)

Peyton: Embrasser comment?

Damien: Sur la bouche bien sur.

Peyton: Non jamais parce que pour moi, Nathan c'est mon frère. (rire)

Nathan: (rire) A toi maintenant de tourner… De faire tourner la bouteille.

Peyton: Ok… Alors… Bévine, as-tu déjà fait des bisous avec Skills?

Garry: On fait quoi là?

Tony: Aucune idée…

Jimmy: Faudra bien calmer le jeu à un moment donné.

Lucas: Alors Bév, tu nous le dit ou pas? Vérité ou gage?

Nathan: Ah oui, faut dire la phrase magique. (rire)

Peyton: Alors Bévine, vérité ou gage?

Bévine: Gage… (rire)

Tim: Tu nous cache des choses Bévine… (rire)

Bévine: (rire) Ok, vérité et non, on n'a jamais fait de bisous. On n'est même pas ensemble. (rire)

Tim: Et toute a l'heure alors c'était quoi? Hein! Tu mens, tu mérite un gage!

Brooke: Ferme-là Smith! (rire)

Damien: Regarder ce que je vous ramène! Une nouvelle bouteille qui est remplie jusqu'en haut, jusque… Là. (rire)

Jimmy: Code rouge!

Garry: Et zut… Tony a mal choisis son moment pour aller aux WC.

Bévine: Alors… Brooke Davis… Brooke Pénélope Davis… (rire) Euh… Est-ce que oui ou non tu craque pour Lucas? Vérité ou gage. (rire)

Brooke: Vérité bien sûr. (rire) Alors, oui, je craque pour Lucas, donc Lucas voilà… Je t'aime, maintenant, il n'en tient qu'a toi de dire oui ou non, quand tu veux. Je ne t'oblige pas de répondre ici… Maintenant.

Lucas: Je vais y réfléchir… (rire)

Brooke: Alors Jimmy! (rire) C'est ton tour…

Jimmy: Non, moi je ne joue pas.

Brooke: Va donc pleurer dans les jupons de ta mère… Bébé…

Nathan: 2ème essai Brooke.

Brooke: Alors… Micro McFaden… Enfaite on doit d'abord poser la question magique et eux doivent choisir. (rire)

Nathan: Euh … Oui. (rire) Pas grave, continuons. (rire)

Brooke: Alors McFaden, vérité ou gage?

Micro: Et bien… Gage, soyons fou. (rire)

Brooke: …Tu dois danser une valse avec … Tim. (rire)

Tim: Viens ici mon chou! (rire)

Micro: J'y crois pas que je vais oser faire ca. (rire)

Micro et Tim se mirent à danser.

Brooke: Bravo McFaden. (rire) A toi maintenant.

Micro: Garry… Vérité ou gage?

Garry: Je ne joue pas.

Micro: Ah… Et bien Nathan, vérité ou gage?

Nathan: Vérité! (rire) Quoi que j'ai un peu peur de la question mais bon… (rire)

Micro: Alors, Nathan… Es-tu amoureux en ce moment?

Nathan: Et bien…Oui, je suis très amoureux d'une belle et merveilleuse jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. Elle est d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse rare. Je crois avoir trouvé mon âme sœur, celle qui est rien que pour moi.

Haley devint toute rouge.

Peyton: Même saoul (rire), tu nous… raconte, dit… Voilà même saoul, tu nous sors de belle phrase. (rire)

Tim: Par contre toi, tu sais plus construire une phrase. (rire)

Peyton: Proute! Laisse-moi continuer de parlée Timmy.

Garry: Je crois pas que…

Jimmy: Ce n'est pas français du tout.

Tony: Du tout … Mais… Ils en sont à la combien?

Garry: Douzième…Mais ils se partagent les bouteilles.

Brooke: A toi Nathan! Aller on continue! (rire)

Nathan: Alors… Tony mon pote!

Tony: Non, je ne joue pas. Désolé Scott.

Nathan: Ok… Alors Skillou!! Vérité ou gage? (rire)

Skills: Gage…

Haley: T'en est sûr?!

Skills: Oui, vas-y!

Nathan: Très bien (rire), dans ce cas, je veux que tu embrasse Bévine sur la bouche. (rire)

Skills: Crapule (rire), je t'aurais un jour, je me vengerai. (rire) Bévine approche.

Bévine: Avec plaisir. (rire)

Damien: Ca deviens de plus en plus intéressant. (rire)

Skills et Bévine s'embrassèrent.

Nathan: Bravo Skillou! (rire) A toi maintenant.

Skills: …Lucas, vérité ou gage?

Lucas: Vérité, vas-y envoi. (rire)

Skills: Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas dire oui a miss Davis?

Lucas: Parce que j'ai déjà souffert a cause d'une fille dans le passé.

Haley: Tu penses encore à elle…

Nathan: Et elle s'appel comment?

Lucas: Rory… Rory Gilmore.

Peyton: Tu la rencontrée comment?

Lucas: Avant d'être au Lycée privé de Tree Hill, ont étaient dans le Lycée privé de Chilton. Et voilà, c'est une histoire qui n'a pas tournée comme je l'aurais voulu.

Brooke: Mais moi, c'est toi que je veux. (rire) Personne d'autre.

Brooke fit un clin d'œil à Lucas.

Peyton: A toi Lulu.

Lucas: Alors … Tim, Vérité ou gage?

Tim: Gage, gage et je dirais bien… Gage. (rire)

Lucas: Tu dois embrasser… Peyton.

Tim: Sur la bouche?

Peyton: Ah non! J'suis peut-être saoul mais pas a ce point.

Lucas: Tu fais comme tu veux. (rire)

Tim: Bon ben alors… Sur la joue?

Peyton: Ok. (rire)

Nathan: Bravo. (rire)

Tim: Alors… Damien, vérité ou gage?

Damien: Gage. (rire)

Tim: Tu dois dire à Brooke tous ce que tu penses d'elle. (rire)

Brook: Fais gaffe a toi West. (rire)

Damien: Bon j'me lance… Brooke, miss Davis, tu es très zolie, adorable, souvent surprenante, tu as un très zolie sourire. Mais tu n'as pas toujours un très bon caractère et je trouve que sa cache ta splendeur naturelle… Voilà. (rire)

Brooke: Frotte manche. (rire)

Nathan: Aller continu West.

Damien: Alors… Cool…Haley James, vérité ou gage? (rire)

Haley: Vérité, c'est plus prudent avec toi. (rire)

Damien: Voyons comme si. (rire) Alors… Est-ce que ce fameux garçon de Kentwood est notre Nathan? (rire)

Nathan leva la tête et écouta.

Haley: Et bien…

Lucas: Quesqui te fais dire que c'est lui?

Damien: Oh! Je ne te permets pas, je connais Nathan depuis très longtemps. Alors!?

Haley: Oui, le garçon de Kentwood est Nathan Scott! Et alors quesque ca peux te faire, t'es jaloux peut-être!!

Damien: …

Brooke: Et ben zut alors. (rire) Tu le savais Peyton?

Peyton: Non! Merci pour ta confiance Nat!

Lucas: (rire) Moi j'le savais… Na na na. (rire)

Tim: Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés?

Nathan: Oui, quesque tu crois. (rire)

Bévine: Vous feriez un beau couple! … Mais… C'est pas avec lui que tu es sortie pendant les vacances!? (rire)

Haley: Oui, c'est avec Nathan.

Lucas: Et Chris?

Haley: N'est qu'un ami. (rire)

Brooke: Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparé?

Nathan: On ne pensait pas se revoir un jour. (rire)

Nathan arriva derrière Haley et la pris dans ces bras.

Damien: Un bisou, un bisou!

Tim: Ouai, un bisou, un bisou!! (rire)

Nathan: Vous faîtes chier. (rire)

Lucas: De quoi tu as peur Scott. (rire)

Nathan: Haley, met toi debout, svp.

Haley: Voilà. (rire) Et mainte…

Haley n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Nathan l'embrassa.

Tim: La vie nous joue parfois des tours, alors on cède soit à la tentation, soit à l'envie de faire taire ceux qui nous agace. Mais faut-il encore voir dans quel état nous sommes à ce moment précis.

* * *

Fin de l'épisode 6


	13. Un weekend de ouf : partie 3

Précédement, c'étais la fête chez Nathan. Souvent, les réveilles après une telle soirée sont dur. Et si nous allions voir comment ils vont...

**

* * *

**

**Episode 7 : Un week-end de ouf. (Partie 2)**

Brooke: Ouf ma tête…

Peyton: Aïe, mais quesqu'il c'est passé hier soir?

Haley: J'en ai aucune idée, tous ce que je sais, c'est que ma tête… Va exploser dans les minutes qui suivent.

Brooke: Et le p'tit dèj?

Peyton: Tu devrais plutôt dire le dîner.

Brooke: Si je comprends bien ca va être encore a nous de faire la bouf.

Peyton: J'en ai bien l'impression.

Haley: On n'aura pas le choix, les autres dorment encore. On y va?

Peyton: Ok, suivez le guide. (rire)

Toutes les trois se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Brooke: Bien et maintenant, que faisons-nous?

Peyton: Ben, je sais pas… Normalement, ce n'était pas nous qui devions le préparer donc…

Haley: Moi je sais…

Brooke: Vas-y raconte… (rire)

Haley: Alors, on va réchauffer les croissants et les petits pains au chocolat. On va servir du jus d'orange et du chocolat chaud ou… Du café. (rire) On va préparer des tartines a la confiture ou avec toutes sortes de charcuterie.

Peyton: Ouai, on pourrait faire ca…

Brooke: On pourrait!? Mais… On va le faire! (rire)

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bévine arriva.

Bévine: Hello les filles… Aïe aïe, ma tête… Quesqu'on a fait hier?

Haley: La grande fiesta… Je crois du moins…

Brooke: Et alors Bévine, j'ai remarqué que tu as dormis dans les bras de Skills. Vilaine petite cachotière. (rire)

Bévine: Même pas vrai! J'étais a côté de lui.

Brooke: T'en es sûr?

Bévine: Oui, j'en suis sûr.

Peyton: C'est une autre demoiselle qui était dans les bras d'un autre jeune homme.

Brooke: Haley James et Nathan Scott ont dormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre! Oh oh, raconte-nous tous miss James. Vas-y!! (rire)

Haley: Brooke crois moi, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé hier.

Peyton: Moi non plus d'ailleurs…

Bévine: Je crois qu'on était tous saoul hier.

Brooke: Et oui, tous ca grâce à West. Il ne mérite pas de dîner celui-là.

Les filles se mirent à rire.

Bévine: Ca sent bon les croissants chauds. (rire)

Peyton: Ca m'énerve de ne pas savoir ce qu'il sait passer hier.

Brooke: Surement des choses très très intéressante, si du moins tu veux mon avis. Hé… Miss James, tu es sûr de ne pas savoir ce qui c'est passé avec mister Nathan.

Haley: Non Brooke, j'en ai aucune idée, tous ce qui me reste comme souvenir d'hier… C'est un trou noir.

Bévine: Pareil, tous ca à cause de Damien.

Brooke: C'est cool, on a presque fini. (rire)

Peyton: Hé!! C'est quoi ces photos…

Haley: Des photos??

Brooke: Montre-moi ca!! (rire) Ah ah!! Bévine et Skills qui s'embrasse!

Bévine: Quoi!? Montre-moi cette photo! Ca c'est passé quand?

Peyton: Y a de grande chance pour que cette photo ai été prise hier…

Brooke: Et sur celle-ci nous avons miss James dans les bras de Nathan… Va falloir questionner mister Scott pour savoir ce qu'il c'est passé hier.

Haley: Donne-moi cette photo tout de suite! Et désolé de te décevoir mais tu ne risque de ne jamais savoir ce qu'il c'est passé hier.

Peyton: Ca dépends si on trouve quelqu'un qui était sobre.

Bévine: Je crois que tu espère un peu beaucoup. (rire)

Brooke: Un peu? Enormément je dirais. Quant on voit des prix vertu comme miss James saoul… J'me pose des questions sur les autres soit disant calme, tu vois. (rire)

Peyton: Oui, moi j'te comprends, je sais tous de toi ma Brooke. (rire)

Haley: Et si nous allions réveiller les autres?

Bévine: Bonne idée, en plus on a tous fini. (rire)

Et tous les quatre allèrent réveiller les garçons.

Haley: Il est trop mignon quant il dort le p'tit Scott.

Haley fit un sourire.

Bévine: Tu parles de Lucas?

Haley: Hein!?? Euh… Lucas? Oui… Oui, c'est de Lucas dont je parle. De qui d'autre pourrais-je parler…

Bévine: Ben de Nathan… C'est un Scott aussi…

Haley: Nathan…

Brooke: Tous le monde se réveille!!!

Peyton: T'as pas pensé à faire une approche plus douce pour les réveiller?

Brooke: Non, j'trouvais celle-là plus marrante. (rire)

Haley: Les pauvres…

Damien: Quel est l'imbécile qui a gueulé comme ca!!?

Brooke: C'est moi! (rire)

Nathan: T'es gentille la prochaine fois t'évite… Merci.

Peyton: Je sens qu'ils vont tous très mal le prendre.

Bévine: A leur place j'aurais eu la même réaction.

Lucas: On est où? Purée, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal à la tête de ma vie…

Damien: Tu n'as jamais pris de cuite de ta vie!?

Lucas: Ben… Non, ma mère est contre. Elle ne tient pas à ce que je devienne alcoolique.

Tim: Vas-y seulement, traite nous d'alcoolique.

Lucas: (rire) Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Garry: Si mes parents me voyaient dans cet état je serais mort sur place. Croyez-moi…

Tony: Et oui, mais quand Scott invite West a ses fêtes ca fini toujours ainsi.

Micro: La prochaine fois évite de l'invité.

Jimmy: C'est normal que tout tourne autour de moi?

Skills: Non, pas vraiment. Du moins je crois.

Nathan: Jimmy, si tu dois vomir, t'es gentil et tu vas aux toilettes.

Damien: Oups…

Tim: Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis oups?

Damien: Ben normalement, on devait faire la bouf.

Nathan: Ah ouai merde…

Lucas: Ben… On a qu'à essayer de le faire en vitesse.

Tony: Ne le prenez pas mal mais moi je tiens à manger quelque chose de comestible.

Bévine: Mais ne vous inquiétez pas les mecs.

Skills: Pourquoi?

Haley: Parce qu'on a tous fait avant de venir vous réveiller.

Nathan: Merci les filles, vous êtes des anges.

Brooke: Ca on le savait déjà. (rire)

Damien: Pas modeste du tout miss Davis.

Peyton: T'as un problème?!

Damien: Oui et c'est toi! (rire)

Peyton: Va voir ailleurs si je ni suis pas West!

Tim: Comment elle t'a cassé. (rire)

Brooke: Nous voilà avec le dîner. (rire)

Tim: C'est tout? Seulement des croissants?

Bévine: Voici la suite.

Peyton: Et miss James apporte les derniers plateaux.

Micro: Ouf! C'est quoi tous ca!!

Jimmy: C'est un repas de roi. Vous avez vu toute cette nourriture!

Tony: C'est a la hauteur de nos personnalités de beau gosse. (rire)

Damien: Garry dehors…

Garry: Pourquoi?

Damien: Ben… Tony a dit que c'était a la hauteur de nos personnalités de…

Garry: Et alors?

Damien: Bon, tu sais quoi… Laisse tomber.

Garry regarda Tony d'un aire bizarre.

Nathan: Vous êtes sur que toutes cette nourritures proviens de la cuisine?

Peyton: Oui, c'est nous qui avons tous faits.

Lucas: Les croissants sont chauds.

Brooke: Quesque tu crois, on sait réchauffer de la nourriture. (rire)

Nathan: Et quesqu'il y a en tous?

Haley: 30croissants et 30 petits pains au chocolat, du jus d'orange et du chocolat chaud. Et pour ceux qu'ils veulent, il y a du café. On a préparé 20 tartines avec de la confiture, avec du jambon, du fromage et du thon.

Tony: Et tous ca, ca viens de ta cuisine? Purée…

Tim: Ca se voit que tu n'étais pas la quand on a du tous ranger les courses.

Garry: Y'avait combien de paquet?

Nathan: Y'en avait plus ou moins 15 je dirais.

Skills: Pardon!?

Brooke: Et oui, madame Scott a fait des provisions pour un banquet. (rire)

Damien: Faut dire que la famille de Nathan est riche.

Tim: Tu traites Nathan de gosse de riche! T'as pas honte…

Damien: Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était un gosse de riche.

Nathan: On se calme ! Ok ! En effet mes parents son riche mais je ne suis pas un gosse de riche. Je ne suis pas comme ces autres gamins.

Micro: Oui, c'est un faite… Toi tu fais du sport, eux non. (rire)

Tony: Et puis t'es plus sympa qu'eux.

Peyton: Nathan est un gosse de riche a part. (rire)

Lucas: Faudrait peut-être arrêter de l'appeler ainsi.

Nathan: Oui, merci Lucas.

Brooke: Et toi Haley, que penses-tu de Nathan?

Haley: Je pense que Nathan a son caractère a lui et qu'il a sa personnalité, il ne suit pas le mouvement. Et ca… C'est bien. Moi j'dis bravo, parce que tu t'affirme en tant que personne.

Brooke: Toi tu va finir psychologue, c'est moi qui te l'dis. (rire)

Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon.

Tim: Et Nathan! Nathan!!

Nathan: Quoi encore… (rire)

Tim: On peut regarder la télévision?

Nathan: Mais oui, tu peux.

Damien: Cool! Et on regarde quoi?

Peyton: Un film romantique.

Garry: Du fantastique.

Lucas: De l'action.

Tim: Frère des ours!!

Micro: …Ok, allons-y pour Frère des ours.

Jimmy: Géniale… On ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas…

Nathan: Bon, tout le monde assis, je vais apporter des boissons et du popcorn.

Tony: Attends, j'vais t'aider.

Arrivé à la cuisine.

Nathan: Pourquoi es-tu venu m'aider? (rire)

Tony: Nathan…

Nathan: Quoi quesqu'il se passe?

Tony: Je sais toute la vérité, tu peux arrêter de mentir à ce sujet.

Nathan: Quoi?! Mais de quoi tu parle?

Tony: Haley James…

Nathan: Ben quoi? Que vient faire Haley dans notre discussion. Elle ta frappé, insulté ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. (rire)

Tony: A Kentwood…

Nathan: Ben quoi, ma marraine habite là-bas.

Tony: Là-bas tu es sorti avec une fille… Oui ou non!

Nathan: Oui ne t'excite pas.

Tony: Et cette fille est… Vas-y dis-le de toute façon au courant Nathan…

Nathan fut étonné a cette annonce et commença a se posé des questions.

Tony: Nathan… Haley?

Nathan: …Oui… Je l'ai rencontrée à Kentwood. J'étais dans le parc municipal.

Tony: Et…

Nathan: J'ai d'abord rencontré sa sœur, Taylor. Elle a fait tout un truc pour faire ma connaissance.

Tony: Du genre?

Nathan: Elle a fait semblant de tomber et a atterrie sur moi. (rire) Puis on a discuté pendant plusieurs minutes. Et ensuite est arrivée Haley.

Tony: Et quesqu'elle t'a dit?

Nathan: Ben d'abord, elle a demandée à sa sœur si elle allait bien et tout. Puis, elle m'a demandé qui j'étais et m'a remercié parce qu'elle croyait que j'avais sauvé sa sœur. (rire)

Tony: C'est une chouette fille cette Haley.

Nathan fit un sourire et répondit: Oui, mais on a vécu une histoire de ouf là-bas. (rire)

Tony: A ce point là?

Garry: Excuser moi les mecs mais les autres attendent.

Tony: T'as qu'a prendre ce qu'il faut, nous on discute.

Garry: Vous parlez de quoi?

Tony: D'Haley James. Vas-y Nat continue.

Nathan: On c'est revu plusieurs fois et on s'est fort rapprocher.

Tony: Sa devient intéressant…

Nathan: Une semaine et demi après notre rencontre, on a commencé à sortir ensemble et puis les complications on vite débarqué.

Garry: Et quesqu'il c'est passé ensuite?

Nathan: Mes parents l'ont appris puis les siens aussi mais un peu plus tard. Et quand mes parent l'ont appris, ils m'ont interdis de sortir de la villa.

Tony: Ils sont pas cool avec toi… C'est des nazes tes parents.

Garry: Ca c'est pas d'aujourd'hui.

Tony: Nathan? T'es amoureux d'elle et sa se voit grave.

Nathan: Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est d'où vous le savez.

Tony: Hier t'étais saoul et a un moment donné, je sais plus trop ce qu'il c'est passé… Mais après vous vous êtes embrassé.

Nathan: Et qui est au courant a part vous?

Tony: Jimmy parce qu'il était sobre et Lucas.

Nathan: Mais… Il était saoul pourtant hier vu qu'il n'a pas supporté l'alcool.

Garry: Oui, mais apparemment il le savait déjà. Peut-être qu'Haley lui en a parlé a son retour.

Nathan: Oui, peut-être comme tu dis.

Tony: Bon et si nous allions porter ca au salon.

Garry: Oui, allons-y.

De retour au salon.

Brooke: Ah enfin!! Nathan reprend lui la commande!!!

Nathan: Pourquoi?

Peyton: On va tous devenir fou à force!!

Tony: Quesque t'as encore fait Timmy…

Tim: Rien, pour une fois.

Lucas: T'aurais pas oublié de mentir?

Nathan: Quelqu'un va me dire ce qui ce passe?

Damien: Laisser mon Timmy tranquille! Non mais…

Tim: «Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais…»

Micro: C'est ca le problème…

Nathan: Hein?

Haley: Depuis qu'on est arrivé à ce passage, il le remet sans arrêt en boucle.

Nathan: Tim donne moi ca!!

Tim: Ah!!! Pourquoi tu as tout arrêter!!

Tony et Garry se mirent à rire.

Nathan: Que tout le monde prépare ses affaires, on va à la plage.

Bévine: Cool!


	14. Un weekend de ouf : partie 4

Tout le monde pris ses affaires pour aller à la plage.

Tim: Brooke! Attends-moi!!

Brooke: Non, je ne t'attendrais pas! Laisse-moi tranquille!!

Tim: Si tu cherche Lucas, il est encore a l'intérieure.

Brooke: Ce que je cherche c'est une bonne place pour bronzée.

Tim: C'est ca et moi, j'suis père noël…

Brooke: Fais gaffe ou je t'en mets cinq!

Peyton arriva et dit: Tu te dépêche!

Brooke: Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon emplacement…

Peyton: Moi si. (rire) Il suffisait tout simplement de le demander à Nathan. (rire)

Bévine: Haley, viens voir comme c'est beau!!

Haley: C'est magnifique… Nathan a beaucoup de chance d'habiter ici… La dernière arrivée à l'eau a perdu… (rire)

Bévine: Et tu triches! T'as même pas dit «top» ! Haley!!

Tony: Regarde moi ca, ta belle est encore une enfant. (rire)

Nathan: En même temps, elle n'a que 16ans.

Garry: Encore entrain de parler de miss James.

Nathan: Ouai… Et alors, t'as un blême?

Garry: Non… Non, bon moi j'y vais…

Tony: Je crois que Garry a peur de toi. (rire)

Nathan: Je crois que tu as raison. (rire) Le pauvre, pourtant ce n'était pas le but recherché. (rire)

Jimmy: Garry est déjà sur la plage?

Tony: Oui, là-bas.

Jimmy: Ok, merci. Tu viens?!

Micro: Ouai, deux minutes… Voilà, j'suis prêt, on peut y aller. A toute à l'heure les mecs.

Nathan: A toute à l'heure.

Damien: Rassure-moi Scott, on peut surfer ici.

Nathan: Mais oui, tu peux mais fait quand même attention.

Damien: Oui papa, je te promets de faire attention. Tim!!!

Tim: Me voici, me voilou, me voilà. (rire)

Tony: Tu compte sortir ainsi?

Tim: Ben oui, pourquoi?

Damien: T'as rien d'autre à mettre que cette horreur?

Tim: Mais quoi encore! D'abord vous critiquez Frère des ours et maintenant Bob l'éponge et ensuite ce sera quoi?!

Tony: Ben excuse-nous de faire attention à ta réputation…

Nathan: Tu va vraiment sortir ainsi?

Tim: Oui… Tu viens Damien, on revient pour 17h… Et on sera la à l'heure.

Damien: Ciao les mecs!

Tony: Je savais que Tim était spécial mais là…

Nathan se mit à rire.

Skills: On peut savoir ce qui vous amuse?

Tony: Le p'tit Timmy. (rire)

Lucas: Ok, on a compris. (rire)

Nathan: Il n'est pas méchant mais… Très spécial. (rire) Bon, puisque tout le monde est sorti, on peut y aller.

Et tous les quatre descendirent sur la plage.

Bévine: Haley, je reviens, j'dois parler d'urgence avec Skills… Pour savoir comment on retourne… Bon, ben…je reviens.

Haley: Vas-y, tu n'as pas a te justifier. (rire)

Bévine: Skills, j'peux te parler… Seul?

Skills: Oui, bien sûr, allez-y les mecs, je vous rejoindrai après.

Nathan: Ok, on y va dans ce cas.

Lucas: Pas de bêtise. (rire)

Skills: Voilà, maintenant qu'on est seul, vas-y. Quesqu'il y a?

Bévine: Skills, ca me gêne de parler de ca ici avec toi mais… J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus… (Snif)

Skills: Bévine quesqu'il se passe? T'es réglée?

Bévine: Tu crois vraiment que je serais venu te parler de ca?! Si ca aurais été le cas, j'en aurais parlé a Haley! Et non a toi!!

Skills: Pardon… Mais explique toi alors… Quesqu'il ne va pas, dis-le moi…

Bévine: Puisque tu insiste…

Skills: Bévine?

Bévine: Si tu m'aimes dis-le-moi maintenant, car je suis lasse d'attendre un «oui» de toi! (snif)

Skills: Bévine… Bien sûr que je t'aime… Et ca depuis longtemps. (rire)

Bévine: (snif) Mais…

Skills: Cherche pas bébé…

Skills prit Bévine dans ces bras.

Plus loin sur la plage…

Brooke: Lucas!!

Tony: Dis donc c'est le jour. (rire) On te dérange peut-être?

Brooke: Non, vous pouvez rester-là.

Nathan: Non, on va plutôt…

Brooke: Vous restez!!

Nathan: Ok…

Lucas: Tu voulais me dire…

Brooke: Tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

Lucas: Oui, je sais mais…

Brooke: Lucas!!

Lucas: Oui, ne crie pas.

Nathan: Je me sens… Comment dire… Je préfèrerai être ailleurs, la tout de suite, pas toi?

Tony: Oh que si mec…

Brooke: J'en ai marre de ce petit jeu auquel tu joue!

Lucas: Mais…

Brooke: Sache que je ne t'attendrai pas éternellement!

Lucas: Mais Brooke!!

Brooke se mit à courir en direction de Peyton.

Nathan: T'inquiète, elle est toujours ainsi avec les mecs…

Lucas: Et c'est censé me rassurer?

Nathan: Bon moi, je vais au pipi-room.

Tony: Ok, on t'attend ici.

Arriver aux toilettes.

Nathan: Haley?

Haley: Euh… Salut…

Haley se mit à rougir.

Nathan: Il est… Très beau ton maillot.

Haley: C'est celui que j'avais à Kentwood.

Nathan: Oui, je m'en rappel. Lucas il est…

Haley: Au courant? Oui, il sait tout, normal c'est mon meilleur ami. Et de ton côté?

Nathan: Tony et Garry l'on découvert. Apparemment, on aurait tout dévoilé hier sous l'influence de l'alcool et on se serait embrassé plus d'une fois.

Haley: Et maintenant?

Nathan: Quoi?

Haley: On fait quoi? On leur dit?

Nathan: Ben… Je ne vois pas en quoi ca les regarde.

Haley: Très bien… Si tu ne veux pas leur dire et bien restons-en là…

Nathan: Haley… Pardon…

Haley: Oh non, s'il te plait ne me sort pas cette phrase grosse comme une montagne.

Nathan: Haley…

Haley: Non, Nathan… (snif)

Haley partie en courant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nathan rejoignit les autres.

Lucas: Pourquoi, Haley est-elle partie en pleurant?

Nathan: Pour rien…

Lucas: Si Haley pleure, c'est qu'il y a une raison!!

Nathan: Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien!

Lucas: Tu as fait pleurer Haley!!?

Nathan: Non! Je n'ai rien fait!

Lucas: Avoue!! Tu es la cause de ces larmes!!

Nathan: Tu commence à me saouler la!!

Lucas: Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner si tu fais de la peine à Haley. Pour moi, elle est plus qu'une amie, elle est ma petite sœur! Et je ne te permets pas de lui faire du mal!!

Nathan: Et bien désolé de lui avoir dit ce que je pensais!!

Lucas: Tu me le payeras…

Lucas avait à peine fait trois pas que Nathan rétorqua: Lucas, on ne va pas se fâcher pour une fille…

Lucas se mit à crier: C'est pas n'importe quelle fille!!! C'est Haley!!

Nathan: Lucas!!! Reviens!!!

Brooke: Mais quesqu'il se passe entre les deux Scott?

Peyton: Je ne sais pas, mais en tous cas… Lucas est très… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille.

Micro: Lucas!! Tu va où?!

Lucas: Où est Haley?!!

Jimmy: Calme-toi… Haley est repartie dans la maison.

Bévine: Et!!! J'ai croisé Haley en pleure. Quesqu'il se passe?

Lucas: Elle est repartie dans sa chambre?

Skills: Oui, du moins je pense?

Lucas: Bon, vous m'excuserez mais je vais à la recherche d'Haley.

Lucas parti en courant vers la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nathan et Tony arrivèrent. Suivie de Damien et Tim.

Damien: Pourquoi vous êtes tous ici. Faut aller à la flotte les mecs!

Tim: Ouai, Dam a raison, aujourd'hui c'est la fête! (rire)

Nathan: Désolé de vous dire ca, mais je crois que la fête est finie.

Garry: Pourquoi?

Peyton: Dan et Déborah ont tout découvert?

Nathan: Non… Mais c'est quand même ici que la fête se termine.

Tim: Mais pourquoi?

Damien: Moi, j'vous préviens je pars pas sans raison valable. Donc t'as plutôt intérêt à jouer carte sur table Scott.

Brooke: Vous savez quoi, on va tous rentrer et essayer de résoudre ce petit malentendu.

Nathan: Il n'y a aucun malentendu et tout le monde va repartir tranquillement chez lui.

Bévine: Moi j'suis de l'avis de Brooke.

Tony: Moi aussi… Nathan, tu as intérêt à régler ce problème avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Nathan: Mais… C'est déjà trop tard. Le mal est fait…

Micro: Il n'est jamais trop tard. Et je suis sûr que tu peux faire en sorte que tous… Que… Enfin tu comprends…

Nathan: Oui, je suis pas con.

Peyton: Si t'es pas con comme tu le dis… Va leur parler pour résoudre ce problème… On ne peut pas rester sur un malentendu.

Nathan: Peyton…

Brooke: Non! Ne compte pas sur nous pour aller leur parler à ta place! Pour un mec qui va sur ses 16 ans t'es pas très futé avec les filles!

Damien: C'est pas la peine de l'engueuler ainsi! Si ca te plaît pas c'est la même chose!!

Brooke: Et bien désolé mais il n'a pas à se comporter ainsi avec Haley!

Nathan: Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il c'est passé! T'es comme Lucas, tu juge sans savoir!

Micro: Tu as forcément fait quelque chose ou je sais pas moi…

Nathan: Ok, vous savez quoi! On va tous rentrer et vous allez faire vos valises et partir!

Tim: Mais… J'voulais encore faire plouf plouf moi…

Brooke: Et bien… Désolé Timmy, tu dois aller faire tes valises.

Skills: On attend quoi?

Tony: Suivez le guide.

Arriver a la maison sur la plage.

Tim: C'est a qui cette valise?

Bévine: C'est la valise d'Haley et à côté, c'est la valise de Lucas.

Peyton: Donc… Ils partent, leur décision est prise autrement dit.

Brooke: Y'a vraiment pas moyens d'arranger la situation…

Nathan: Pff… Tu m'énerve Davis.

Tony: C'est quand même grave cette histoire. A mon avis Nathan est trop fier pour mettre son cœur à nu.

Damien: Nathan!! Mais pourquoi il monte aussi vite les escaliers?

Garry: Il va tomber à aller aussi vite.

Jimmy: Et si nous allions au salon.

Peyton: Bonne idée, suivez-moi je vais vous servir à boire.

Brooke: Lucas…

Lucas: Quoi, tu va encore me crier dessus…

Brooke: J'voulais te dire que…

Haley arriva en courant et dit à Lucas: Prends tes affaires, on part maintenant.

Nathan: Haley!! Attends s'il te plaît!

Lucas: A demain tout le monde!

Brooke: Lucas…

Lucas: Au revoir Brooke.

Haley ouvra la porte et la… Ce fut le drame.

Haley: Monsieur Scott…

Dan: Haley James et Lucas Scott… Nathan!!!

Lucas: C'est vous le frère de mon père?

Dan: Keith n'est pas ton père, il est grand temps de te renseigner auprès de ta mère, petit.

Tim: Hé m'sieur Dan, vous allez bien?

Dan: Où est Nathan!!

Damien: Pourquoi vous cherchez Nathan?

Nathan: Je suis là…

Dan: Viens ici tout de suite!

Tim: Vous allez bien? Ca fait longtemps… Qu'on c'était vu…

Damien: Vous travaillez dans quel domaine encore? Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien.

Dan: Vous serez bien gentil de me laisser seul avec Nathan.

Tim: Pourquoi on devrait partir?

Dan: Cette maison m'appartient et vous seriez bien gentil d'aller faire vos valises et partir d'ici, vite fait, bien fait!!

Déborah: Dany, que se passe-t-il? Oh… Lucas, je présume…

Lucas: Oui, madame… Scott?

Déborah: Oui, Déborah Scott et je suis la mère de Nathan. Et toi le fils de Keith et Karen Roe.

Dan: Il n'est pas le fils de Keith!!

Tim: Je pige plus rien…

Damien: T'es pas le seul Timmy…

Dan: J'ai dis dehors!!

Brooke: Mais qui crie ainsi?

Peyton: Aïe… Monsieur Scott est parmi nous.

Micro: Et…

Peyton: Il vaut mieux que l'on se fasse tout petit et que l'on sorte par derrière.

Dan: J'ai dis dehors!! Sauf toi!

Déborah: Venez tous les quatre.

Déborah sortie dehors avec Haley, Lucas, Tim et Damien.

Dan: Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue?!

Nathan: Ben quoi… Tu le savais…

Dan: Oui, je savais que tu invitais des amis ici. Mais que je sache, j'avais dis pas de Lucas Scott, ni de Haley James ici!!!

Nathan: C'est un crime de les avoir invités peut-être?!

Dan: Oui!! Et tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense de ce sujet!

Nathan: Oui, que Lucas n'est pas le fils de Keith, mais ca reste à prouver!

Dan: Ce n'est pas à prouver, c'est la vérité! Et maintenant dis moi pourquoi ils sont la, alors que je te l'avais interdit!!!

Nathan: Que je sache Lucas est mon cousin et ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne parles plus a Keith que moi je ne peux pas parler a Lucas!!

Dan: Les problèmes qu'il y a entre mon frère et moi, nous regarde!

Nathan: Là je suis bien d'accord avec toi, c'est pour ca que si je veux causer à Lucas et bien… Voilà quoi!

Peyton: C'est ici que vous êtes.

Damien: Où voulais tu que l'on soit. (rire)

Brooke: Ca chauve a l'intérieure…

Déborah: Je vais arriver, je dois passer un coup de fil.

Tim: Ok, madame Scott. Comment vous avez fait pour sortir de la maison?

Brooke: Grâce à mon génie.

Garry: Faudrait quand même pas attraper la grosse tête.

Tim: T'es sûr de bien connaître miss Davis?

Jimmy: Pour une qui avait l'aire triste… T'as l'aire joyeuse.

Tony: Parle français puis on verra…

Bévine: On fait quoi?

Micro: Brooke, toi qui a toujours de bonne idée…

Dan: Plus jamais je ne te ferais confiance!!

Nathan: J'm'en fou totalement! Dans 2 ou 3 jours je ne serais quand même plus là!

Skills: Ca va finir mal…

Lucas: C'est de notre faute si Nathan se dispute avec son père?

Peyton: Euh… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Haley: Damien… Tim… Dites-le nous…

Tim: Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Monsieur Scott n'arrête pas de dire que son frère n'est pas le père de Lucas et … Pour Haley, je sais pas.

Déborah: Et voilà, j'ai prévenue ta mère, elle va arrivée.

Lucas: Ma mère…

Skills: Aïe… Ca va chauffer pour toi aussi.

Bévine: Pourquoi? Pourtant ta mère est quelqu'un de cool.

Haley: Oui, Karen est quelqu'un de chouette mais, elle sait aussi faire la part des choses. Elle sait mettre des limitent à Lucas et Keith aussi.

Tim: Attention, Nathan et… Papa Scott arrivent.

Déborah: Pourquoi as-tu mis toutes leurs affaires dehors?

Dan: Parce qu'ils vont tous rentrer chez eux. Nathan…

Nathan: J'ai été content d'avoir passé ce week-end et m'excuse que ca finisse ainsi. Je n'ai pas su contrôler la tournure que ca a pris. Ni la venu de mon père d'ailleurs…

Dan: Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait dit!!

Nathan: Ce sont mes invités! Dons je leur dis ce que je veux!!

Dan: Nathan!!

Déborah: Dan, tu veux te clamer!

Micro: Les embrouilles continue… Lucas, voilà ta mère … Et ton père.

Karen: Pourrais je savoir ce que tu fais ici! Et où se trouve Jake?

Haley: Jake nous a emmenés jusqu'ici, entre temps, il a reçu un appel de sa mère qui lui demandait de revenir au plus vite chez lui. Et après on ne sait pas ou il est passé. Il n'est jamais rentré chez Nathan.

Keith: C'est plutôt Lucas qui devrait nous fournir toutes ces informations.

Dan: Tu joue les chefs de famille toi maintenant.

Déborah: J'ai appelée vos parents, ils vont venir vous cherchés.

Brooke: Génial, manquait plus que ca…

Tim: Oh non… Pas ma belle-mère… Pff…

Karen: Lucas… Tu n'as rien à dire?

Lucas: Je suis désolé maman… Mais, on voulait passer le week-end avec Nathan et les autres… On voulait apprendre a mieux les connaître… Je…

Karen: N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire.

Keith: Oh… Bonjour Débbie, Dan… Mon cher petit frère, comment vas-tu?

Dan: Très mal… Vu que tu es là…

Damien: Euh… Excuser moi, mais on fait quoi nous?

Déborah: Vos parents devraient arriver d'ici peu.

Skills: Si y faut, Micro, Jimmy, Bévine, j'peux vous ramener chez vous.

Bévine: Moi j'veux bien.

Karen: Haley… Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose… De sérieux…

Haley: Quesque tu dois me dire… A propos de quoi? Karen…

Haley commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Lucas pris Haley dans ses bras et lui dit: Ca va aller p'tite sœur, j'suis la…

Tim: Pourquoi, elle pleur miss James?

Karen: C'est à propos de ta sœur, Taylor …

Karen regarda Haley droit dans les yeux.

Haley: Karen, en es-tu certaine pour Taylor? (snif)

Lucas: On peut planifier tous les projets que l'on veut, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils se dérouleront comme on le souhaite. De drôle de surprises peuvent nous tomber dessus au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins. Tels est le mystère de la vie…

* * *

Fin de l'épisode 7


	15. On efface tout et on recommence? : p 1

Précédemment, nos amis de Tree Hill ont vécu une fin de week-end assez mouvementé... Mais comment réagiront-ils les un envers les autres après cela? Amitié, tensions, voilà ce qui est au rendez-vous...

**

* * *

Episode 8 : On efface tout et on recommence?**

Le soleil se leva sur Tree Hill, essayant de faire oublier toutes les peines et les douleurs de la veille…

Déborah: Le bus va bientôt arriver et Nathan n'est toujours pas réveillé.

Dan: Il n'a pas intérêt à rater l'école… Bon, moi j'dois aller travailler.

Déborah: Euh… OK. Moi, je vais aller réveiller Nathan.

Dan: Non! Il est assez grand pour prendre ses responsabilités.

Dan s'en alla et claqua la porte.

Nathan: Il est parti?

Déborah: Nathan, tu es enfin réveillé.

Nathan: Ca fait plus d'une demi-heure que je suis réveillé. Mais… Je ne voulais pas voir papa. Surtout après ce qu'il a fait hier.

Déborah: Je sais que tu va dire que j'essaye de le défendre mais…

Nathan: Maman, non! Arrêt, je lui pardonnerais pas! C'est quand même moi qui vais avoir l'air d'un con aujourd'hui à l'école! Pas lui!

Déborah: Nathan, le bus vient d'arriver. Vas-y…

Nathan: Bien… A toute à l'heure maman.

Nathan monta dans le bus sans oser regarder ses camarades droit dans les yeux.

Tim: Hé!! Nathan ont es là!

Damien: Mon p'tit Nathan chéri, y a une place de libre à côté de petit Timmy.

Brooke: T'es sûr que tu n'es pas pour les mecs. (rire)

Peyton: Nathan ca va pas? Tu fais une drôle de tête. C'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé hier?

Nathan: Oui, je… Je… Je sais pas quoi vous dire à part que mon père est un imbécile et…

Tim: T'inquiète pas, on sait tous comment est ton père.

Brooke: On commence à en avoir l'habitude. (rire)

Damien: Nous peut-être mais pas Lucas, ni miss Haley James.

Peyton: Elle a quand même connue Nathan pendant les vacances. Donc, je suppose qu'elle a quand même eu un peu le temps de connaître le caractère de Dan.

Nathan: Non, pas vraiment. Il jouait le père modèle, alors qu'il est tout le contraire.

Brooke: Et bien… Dans ce cas, c'est sûr elle ne le connaît pas. Mais pourquoi il a fait un truc pareil?

Tim: Voyons, tu sais bien que monsieur Dan Scott aime se faire bien voir par tous le monde.

Nathan: Et ce même si il n'aime pas les personnes…

Damien: Je le savais!!

Brooke: Quoi? Que tu es con, tous le monde le sais. (rire)

Damien: Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les parents de Nathan n'aiment pas les miens.

Tim: Arrêt, tu vas me mettre dans le doute…

Peyton: Mais arrête de dire ca. Nathan, dis-leur qu'ils ont… Que ce n'est pas vrai.

Nathan: A vrai dire… Dan n'aime pas le père de Damien et trouve que la belle-mère de Tim est… C'est trop méchant pour que je le dise.

Tony: Ce que tu cherche à dire, ce n'est pas un mot qui commence par un « p ».

Damien: Mais tous le monde pense ca de la belle-mère de Tim.

Brooke: C'est pas très cool de dire ca devant lui.

Peyton: Et puis qui vous dit qu'ils ont raison.

Tim: Moi, j'dirais plutôt que c'est une garce. Avec elle j'peux rien faire.

Nathan: Tu veux dire quoi par là?

Tim: Pour elle, je devrai rester dans ma chambre à rien faire. Plutôt que d'aller m'amuser avec vous. Dès fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut que je devienne prêtre ou moine.

Damien: Je vois déjà ca d'ici. A ce propos, père Tim, je voudrais me confesser, demander pardon pour… Non, parce que je suis plus intelligent que vous tous.

Brooke: Si tu te crois plus intelligent c'est raté. Ta plutôt l'air d'un bouffon que d'un mec intelligent.

Damien: Méchante fille…

Brooke: T'inquiète, j'arriverais encore à dormir sur mes deux oreilles.

Damien: Davis! Je vais te…

Tony: Stop vous deux!! Nathan, t'es vraiment sûr que ca va?

Nathan: Hier encore, on s'amusait tous ensemble. Nos deux groupes ne formaient plus qu'un. Et aujourd'hui… Ils ne veulent même plus nous parler à cause de Dan.

Tim: Dan? Ton père?

Damien: Non, enfaite t'as pas compris. Il voulait dire mon prénom.

Tim: Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait!?

Damien: Qui m'aide à le jeter par dessus bord?

Brooke: Moi, mais pour te jeter toi! (rire)

Damien: Sympa… Je te retiens Davis…

Peyton: Vous croyez que contrairement à eux, Lucas et Haley nous parlerons encore?

Garry: Moi, je ne pense pas au vu que Skills et compagnie sont leur amis.

Nathan: Tiens, voilà Garry qui se réveille. (rire)

Damien: En plus c'est pour dire des conneries.

Brooke: Je crois qu'il a raison… Malheureusement.

Peyton: Lequel des deux a raison?

Brooke: Garry. Jamais je ne donnerais raison à West.

Tim: On est arrivé à l'école et…

Tony: …Toujours pas de Lucas, ni d'Haley.

Garry: C'est peut-être un de ses parents qui va l'amener à l'école.

Nathan: Peut-être bien…

L e bus s'arrêta devant le hall de l'école et tous descendirent.

Tim: On devrait peut-être leur demandé où ils sont?

Brooke: Laisser moi faire…

Peyton: T'en es sûr?

Brooke fit un clin d'œil à Peyton et se dirigea vers Bévine.

Skills: Dépêchez-vous à entrer dans le bâtiment, Brooke se dirige vers nous. Aller savoir ce qu'elle nous veut.

Micro: On se retourne pas et on ne lui réponds pas. Ok?

Brooke: Bévine!!

Bévine: Oui, tu m'as appelé?

Jake: Bévine, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit!

Bévine: Mais Brooke est la capitaine des…

Jimmy: Plus pour l'instant au vu que c'est reporté.

Bévine: Mais c'est Brooke…

Skills: Ok… Va lui parler. On se retrouve près du casier ou en classe…

Bévine: Oui, à tout de suite.

Brooke: Euh… Salut… Ca va toi?

Bévine: Oui, moi ca va super. Et toi?

Brooke: Oui, très bien merci. T'es bien rentrée chez toi… Hier?

Bévine: Non, je suis resté chez Skills, mes parents ne rentre que demain.

Brooke: Dis donc, si je ne rêve pas vous vous teniez la main.

Bévine: Euh… (rire) Oui, grâce au petit week-end passé chez Nathan, Skills et moi… Nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous éprouvions plus que de l'amitié pour l'autre. (rire)

Brooke: Mais c'est cool ca! Je suis trop contente pour toi.

Bévine: On a beaucoup discuté et voilà. (rire)

Brooke: Dis… Bévine… Tu sais où ils sont… Haley et … Lucas?

Bévine: Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis hier… Depuis qu'ils sont montés dans la voiture de Keith et Karen.

Brooke: Ah… Ok, merci.

La sonnerie des cours de fit entendre mais Lucas et Haley étaient toujours absent.

Brooke: Je crois que nous devrions nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas nous faire égueulées par le beau monsieur Cooper.

Bévine: C'est vrai qu'il est beau. (rire)

Brooke: Dis donc t'as un copain. (rire)

Bévine: Ah oui… Mince. Skills en vaut la peine, je ne regrette rien. (rire)

Brooke: Je crois que nous n'avons plus qu'à courir. (rire)

Bévine: Hé!! Attends-moi!

Brooke et Bévine arrivèrent en courant.

Brooke: Dites nous que le prof n'est pas encore là!

Cooper: Désolé mademoiselle Davis, mais je suis à l'heure moi.

Brooke: Oh, monsieur Cooper… Vous êtes en beauté aujourd'hui…

Bévine: Nous n'arriverons plus en retard, nous vous le promet… Ce sera promesse tenu. (rire)

Cooper: Bien dans ce cas, aller vous asseoir. (rire)

Brooke: Merci monsieur Cooper.

Cooper: Alors, des absents?

Micro: Lucas Scott et Haley James.

Cooper: Et bien, ils commencent bien ces deux-là… Alors comme mercredi nous allons partir en voyage et ce pour plusieurs mois nous allons un peu parler des pays… Voir ce qui a… Ce qui pourrait vous intéresser dans leur histoire.

Damien: Vous êtes sur d'avoir préparé votre cours? Parce qu'on le dirait pas.

Cooper: A vrai dire, je ne savais pas comment vous introduire cette leçon. (rire)

Micro: Allez-y. Dites-le nous, on va essayer.

Cooper: Je pensais vous parler de Shakespeare et plus précisément de ce qu'il a écrit.

Nathan: Roméo et Juliette.

Cooper: Comment… Tu as vu ce qui était marqué sur mes feuilles?

Nathan: Non. Mais à part cette pièce qui est la plus connue… Je ne vois pas de laquelle on aurait pu parler.

Cooper: Avant de commencer, pourriez-vous me dire d'où vient cette tension entre vous. Vendredi, vous étiez tous là au même endroit, prêt à vous amuser. Que c'est-il passé?

Jake: Mois je sais pas… Je n'y suis pas allé.

Damien: Le père de Nathan a débarqué hier dans l'après-midi.

Tim: Et il a foutu la merde dès son arrivé.

Cooper: Qu'est-ce que mon cher crétin de beau-frère a encore fait?

Bévine: Il a crié sur Nathan parce qu'il a invité Lucas et Haley.

Peyton: Nathan a refusé d'écouter Dan et les a invités. Mais hier, Dan est arrivé en pleine après-midi… Au moment où ils allaient partir. Et comme ils les a vus… Il a piqué une colère.

Cooper: Nathan ne t'en fait pas, ton père a toujours été un crétin et le restera toujours. (rire)

Nathan baissa les yeux et préféra ne rien dire.

Damien: Excusez-moi monsieur Cooper mais, vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup aimé Dan Scott. (rire)

Cooper: Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est marié avec ma sœur que je suis obligé de l'apprécier. Je préfère de très loin mon petit neveu.

Garry: Donc vous êtes le parrain de Nathan.

Cooper: Oui, je suis le parrain de Nathan, pourquoi cette question?

Garry: J'me demande si Nathan n'avait pas dit une fois que c'était Keith Scott, le père de Lucas, son parrain.

Nathan: Je n'ai jamais dit ca, tu rêve mec. Bon et si on commençait le cours…

Tim: On a fait toc toc à la porte. C'est peut-être Lucas ou Haley…Où alors les deux en même temps.

Tony: T'as trouvé ca tout seul Smith.

Tim: Et bien… Oui, tout seul comme un grand.

Peyton: Monsieur Cooper… La porte…

Cooper: Oups… Entrer.

Le principal: Bonjour monsieur Lee, cher élèves.

Cooper: Monsieur le principal que nous vaut votre visite?

Le principal: Un nouvel élève… Non enfaite… C'est deux nouveaux élèves qui arriveront d'ici demain ou après-demain… Voilà.

Cooper: Donc, il y aura en tout 14 élèves dans cette classe. Euh… Oui, Brooke?

Brooke: Nous sommes déjà 14, donc plus les deux nouveaux nous seront 16.

Cooper: Oui, pardon c'est vrai. (rire)

Le principal: Je vais m'installer dans le font de la classe pour voir comment votre cours se déroule. Allez-y monsieur Lee.

Cooper: Bien… Donc, je disais… Ah oui! Donc, nous allons parler de Roméo et Juliette. Qui serait me dire qui a écrit cette pièce… Personne? Très bien, je vais donc demander à Nathan de répondre.

Nathan: Shakespeare en est l'auteur.

Cooper: Bien. Peyton, où se déroule cette histoire?

Peyton: Cette histoire ce passe en Italie, dans la belle Vérone.

Cooper: Ok. Micro, quel genre d'histoire est-ce?

Micro: C'est une histoire d'amour.

Cooper: Oui. Bévine, pourrais-tu nous en dire plus?

Bévine: Et bien… C'est deux personnes qui s'aiment…

Cooper: Mais encore.

Bévine: Ben… Je sais pas…

Cooper: Qui pourrait expliquer un peu l'histoire… Brooke?

Brooke: Euh… C'est tout d'abord… Une histoire d'adversité entre les Montaigu et les Capulets. Puis plus tard, Roméo et Juliette vont se rencontrer dans un bal donné par les Capulets.

Cooper: Bien… Damien, que ce passe t'il ensuite?

Damien: Ils se marient en cachète ensuite Mercutio se fait tuer, Roméo tu Tibalt. Tout le monde pleur, Roméo est envoyé à… Dans une autre ville. Puis sa fini que les deux meurent. Voilà.

Cooper: Si le sujet ne te plait pas dit-le, ca facilitera les choses.

Damien: Non, ca peut encore aller.

Cooper: Et en plus tu réponds… Bref, je ne vais pas m'énervé avec toi. Alors… Nous allons lire un passage ou deux, cela dépend du temps que nous avons. Bien, Bévine fera Juliette et Tim fera Roméo.

Bévine: J'ai rien à dire, c'est Roméo qui parle.

Peyton: Toi, c'est à partir de Roméo.

Bévine: Ah… Ok. (rire)

Cooper: Tim, c'est quand tu veux.

Tim: Quoi? Ah oui! Pardon… Mais non, c'est à Bévine.

Cooper: …Effectivement Bévine, c'est toi qui commence.

Bévine: Roméo

Oh, Roméo

Pourquoi tu es Roméo?

Damien: Bévine, oh Bévine… Apprend à lire.

Tim: Elle est pas mal ta feinte. (rire)

Damien: Merci, merci.

Cooper: Damien, tu veux aller dehors!

Damien: Non, merci.

Cooper: Dans ce cas tu arrêtes!

Damien: Ok.

Bévine: Monsieur, je préfère que vous demandiez à une autre fille de lire.

Cooper: Dans ce cas. Brooke, tu prends ta feuille et tu lis.

Brooke: Roméo

Oh, Roméo

Pourquoi donc es-tu Roméo?

Renie ton père,

Et refuse le nom qu'il t'a transmis.

Ou si tu ne veux pas, fais serment de m'aimer,

Je cesserai d'être une Capulet.

Tim: Dois-je en attendre d'avantage…

Cooper: Ce n'est pas attendre mais entendre.

Tim: Ah oui, pardon. Donc ca donne…

Dois-je en entendre d'avantage,

Ou dois-je répondre à cela?

Brooke: C'est ton…

Cooper: Nous allons en rester là pour le moment. Vous pouvez allez en récréation.

Damien: Au revoir, monsieur le principal.

Le principal: Mais ne vous en faite pas, je reste toute la journée avec vous.

Nathan: Comment ca? Pourquoi? Vous ne l'avez jamais fait avant.

Le principal: Erreur, je le fais de temps en temps pour voir l'ambiance, s'il n'y a aucun problème dans les classes.

Cooper: Maintenant aller dans la cour.

Dehors, le soleil était au rendez-vous et la discussion battait son plein.

Damien: Grande mauvaise nouvelle, on se tape le principal toute la journée.

Peyton: Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal?

Tony: C'est peut-être parce qu'il va encore avoir deux nouveaux dans notre classe.

Garry: Pourtant, il n'est pas venu avant l'arrivés de Lucas et Haley.

Brooke: C'est vrai ca, en même temps il n'aurait pas… Ca n'aurait pas été possible, leur école à brûler pendant les vacances.

Tim: Et ils étaient là dès le premier jour.

Nathan: C'est peut-être pour voir si on s'entend bien avec les nouveaux, autrement dit Haley et Lucas. Ou bien pour voir si l'ambiance a changé depuis l'année passé.

Damien: C'est vrai que l'année dernière, c'était le bordel total. (rire) C'était le bon temps.

Garry: En attendant, il y en a 5 qui ont changé de classe et 10 qui ont carrément changé d'école.

Tim: On était encore combien l'année passé?

Peyton: On était 27, si je me souviens bien. Oui, 27, j'en suis sur.

Nathan: J'me rappel que les profs nous appelaient « le trio infernal ».

Brooke: Oui, j'm'en souviens. C'était Tim, Damien et toi. (rire)

Tony: Ca semble si loin et pourtant… C'était l'année passé.

Nathan: Oui, mais comme on dit toujours quant on s'amuse, le temps passe vite et l'on en garde que des souvenirs.

Peyton: Vous croyez que cette année aussi, on aura plein de bon moments, de souvenirs?

Brooke: J'espère… En tous cas, je préfère oublié ou effacé le souvenir de ce week-end.

Damien: T'es pas la seul Davis. Et je crois que Nathan qui est perdu dans ses pensées en est le premier.

Garry: Je pense que seul Bévine et Skills ne voudraient pas oubliés ce week-end. Au vu que c'est grâce a cette fête qu'ils sont ensemble.

Tim: C'est sur que pour eux ce p'tit week-end au bord de la plage a été une vrai chance.

Brooke: D'après vous a quoi pourrais ressemblé les deux nouveaux.

Damien: Moi, je vois bien une blonde aux yeux bleus comme l'océan et une brune aux yeux verts.

Tony: Pour la blonde, d'accord mais la brune avec des yeux brun alors.

Peyton: Et pourquoi pas deux mecs, pourquoi forcément deux filles?

Nathan: Peut-être tous simplement parce que vous êtes que quatre filles et qu'on est dix mecs dans la classe.

Tim: On va pas se disputer à cause des nouveaux alors qu'ils ne sont pas encore là.

Brooke: Surtout qu'on doit se concentrer à être de bon petit soldat pour que le parrain de Nathan ne se fasse pas sanctionner.

Damien: Ca va être dur mais je pense y arriver.

Tony: Je pense que t'as plutôt intérêt, si tu veux mon avis. Où Nathan te tombera dessus, cher ami.

Garry: Ca va faire bizarre qu'il fasse calme dans la classe.

Peyton: C'est plutôt de plus entendre Tim et Damien dire des conneries qui va faire bizarre. (rire)

Tous se mirent à rire.

Jimmy: Vous ne savez pas quoi!

Skills: Non, mais je pense que tu vas nous le dire mon gros… T'es pas obligé de me regarder ainsi.

Jimmy: Le principal va rester avec nous toute la journée.

Micro: J'en connais qui vont avoir du mal à se métriser. (rire)

Bévine: Déjà toute à l'heure Damien a failli se faire éjecter du cours, devant le principal en plus.

Jake: La question que tout le monde se pose surement c'est, pourquoi le principal est là à nous surveiller. Et pourquoi il compte rester jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Skills: Peut-être à cause du passé de la classe…

Bévine: Oui, mais ce sont les meilleurs qui sont encore là. (rire)

Micro: (rire) Peut-être bien mais avant les vacances de Noël, c'était toujours pas la gloire entre nous. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment ont à fini par s'entendre avec eux.

Jimmy: Vous remarquerez que depuis aujourd'hui, on dirait que… C'est comme si… Tout était redevenu comme avant décembre…

Jake: Je vous ferais signaler que c'est vous qui avez décidé de ne plus parler aux autres, de les éviter. Ca ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on est rentré et vous… Vous foutez la merde entre nous tous, faut arrêter vos conneries!

Bévine: C'est Nathan et Brooke qui ont fait une grosse connerie, pas nous!!

Jake: Quesqu'il ont fait?

Micro: On n'a pas vraiment tout compris mais… Nathan a fait où dit quelque chose à Haley et elle a fini par se mettre à pleurer. Quant à Brooke, elle a encore essayée… Je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment amoureuse de Lucas mais, elle lui à dit qu'elle voulait plus attendre.

Jake: Attendre quoi? Je comprends pas.

Jimmy: Attendre que Lucas accepte de sortir avec elle.

Jake: Et si on lui parlait de son histoire « d'amour » avec Rory? Peut-être qu'elle se calmerait.

Skills: Elle le sait, c'est ca le pire. Mais mademoiselle Davis préfère le presser au lieu de lui laisser du temps. Elle mériterait de ce prendre un refus de Lucas.

Jake: Je le connais depuis très longtemps et je peux vous assurer que Lucas lui dira surement oui, mais… Il lui faudra du temps pour oublier Rory et apprendre à mieux connaitre Brooke.

Bévine: Brooke… Brooke m'a demandé après… Lucas et Haley. Eux aussi ont l'air de s'inquiété.

Micro: On y est tous là… Tous à se demander pourquoi ils ne sont pas présents en cours.

Bévine: Au mon Dieu!!!

Jimmy: Oh! Ne crie pas ainsi!

Skills: Quesqu'il y a ma chérie?

Bévine: Rappelez-vous ce qu'Haley a sous-entendu!

Micro: Honnêtement, je m'en souviens plus…

Jake: Et ben… J'en ai raté des choses… Bévine, dis-nous!

Bévine: Si ils ne sont pas là, c'est qu'il y a une raison. (snif) Et je pense que cette raison est Taylor, la sœur d'Haley à succomber… (snif)

Jimmy: Ca veut dire…

Bévine: Je crois que Taylor est décédé… (snif)

Jake: Au mon Dieu…

Skills: Par pitié, dites-moi que non…

Micro: Elle a pas demandé à avoir une fin si tragique. Pourquoi?

Jimmy: Faut quand même bien l'avouer, si elle aurait jamais suivie cette fille et monter dans cette voiture, rien ne serai arrivé. Et puis c'était quand même une chieuse professionnelle.

Bévine: Peut-être bien mais elle est quand même la petite sœur chérie d'Haley.

Skills: Je crois que tu t'avance un peu en disant « petite sœur chérie ».

Bévine: Peut-être bien…

Jake: Tu sais plus dire que ca?

Bévine: Peut-être bien, mais nous aurons un grand vide…

Jimmy: C'est sur, on entendra plus cette gamine crier, gueuler, piquer des crises ou bien encore essayer de sortir avec Lucas.

Micro: T'as pas l'aire de beaucoup aimer Taylor.

Jimmy: Elle ne m'a jamais apprécié et c'est tant mieux parce que moi non plus.

Bévine: Vous entendez, c'est la sonnette des cours… Il est tant d'aller en Classe!

Jake: Je crois qu'elle n'est pas contente…

Skills: Fais attention à ce que tu dis Jim.

Jimmy: Si on peut même plus dire ce qu'on pense.

Micro: Excuse mais si ce que Bévine pense est vrai, ce que tu as dis c'est…

Jimmy: Bévine est blonde et conne!

Skills: Oh! T'as un problème! C'est de ma copine dont tu parle! Retire ce que tu viens de dire!!!

Skills empoigna Jimmy et le claqua contre le mur.

Jimmy: Ok, c'est bon… Je retire… Ce que j'ai di… Tous ce que j'ai di.


	16. On efface tout et on recommence? : p2

Cooper: Tous le monde est à sa place? Oui… Bon, nous allons donc continuer ce que nous avons commencé.

Damien: C'est les mêmes personnes qui vont lire?

Tim: Pourquoi pas… Après tout, je me vois mal dans ce rôle.

Brooke: On va jouer la pièce?!

Cooper: Non, parce qu'on y arriverait pas au bout. Déjà ainsi ce sera limite pour que vous participiez à la fête de fin d'année.

Damien: A choisir… Le voyage parce que la fête de fin d'année, ca deviens un peu ringard pour nous.

Tim: Moi, je trouve pas. J'adore les fêtes de fin d'année.

Bévine: Moi aussi, j'aime bien les fêtes de l'école. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui éclate.

Tony: On appelle ca la vérité vraie.

Jake: Et bien souvent ca fait très mal.

Cooper: C'est à ce point là? Et bien, j'ai hâte d'y être pour voir ce qui va arriver.

Micro: J'ai… Enfin, on a entendu dire que monsieur le principal allait rester avec nous toute la journée. Mais il n'est pas là.

Damien: Je crois qu'il faut qu'on te le dise… Il a pris peur quant il a su que tu étais là. Et oui McFaden…

Micro: N'importe quoi… C'est plutôt de toi qu'il a eu peur.

Damien: Je sais, je sais… Hé! Ca va aller! Je suis le mec le plus cool de l'école et le plus sexy… Ok! Bien…

Brooke: Alors là! Laisse-moi rire West.

Damien: Mais personne ne t'en empêche ma belle.

Peyton: Sa y est… Ils sont repartis pour un tour.

Brooke: De 1, tu ne m'appelle pas ainsi! De 2, le mec le plus cool c'est Nathan et le plus sexy ou devrai-je dire les plus sexy, sont les cousins Scott et non toi!

Damien: Arrête ton cinéma, tout le monde sais très bien, que tu es amoureuse de Lucas. Tous comme Nathan qui en pince pour miss Haley James. Le comble du ridicule au vu qu'ils ne veulent pas sortir avec vous.

Nathan: C'est toi qui est ridicule, tu fais semblant de rien mais je vois clair dans ton jeu.

Damien: Ah ouai. Et je joue à quoi d'après toi!?

Skills : Monsieur Cooper faite quelque chose, ils vont finir par se battre sinon.

Cooper: Les garçons…

Nathan: T'embête sans arrêt Brooke, il y a qu'une façon de traduire ton comportement!

Damien: Aller vas-y, dis-le!

Bévine: C'est pas vrai tout recommence comme l'année passée…

Micro: Mais non ne t'inquiète pas.

Cooper: Les garçons ont se calme!!

Nathan: T'es amoureux de Brooke! T'as façon de te comporté avec elle t'a trahi!

Damien: Jamais de la vie! Je suis pas amoureux d'elle!

Nathan: Alors pourquoi tu t'énerve!!

Brooke: Oh mon Dieu non! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai… Comme si je n'en avais pas assez avec Tim.

Peyton: Euh… Je crois que…

Damien: Mais c'est toi qui m'énerve! Tu dis des conneries en plus!

Nathan: Si moi je dis des conneries, toi, tu dis quoi!!

Bévine: Oh non! Ils vont se battre… Skills!

Skills: Viens dans mes bras ma chérie.

Cooper: Arrêter!!!!

Cooper et Jake attrapèrent les bras de Damien pour le retenir, tandis que, Tony et Tim attrapèrent Nathan.

Nathan: Tu ne sais rien!... Rien!!... Rien !!!

Damien: Et bien vas-y explique toi!

Cooper: Stoooooooooop!!! Vous me fatigué à la fin!

Tim: Monsieur Cooper… On a fait toc toc à la porte…

Peyton: Vous croyez que c'est le principal?

Brooke: Si c'est lui, on est mal.

Garry: C'est plutôt monsieur Cooper qui est mal.

Jake: Réfléchissez ont est tous dans la merde. Monsieur Cooper risque de se faire virer et nous… Séparés.

Tim: On a refait toc toc…

Jimmy: Et tous ca à cause des deux play-boys…

Damien: Tu veux que je te frappe toi!

Cooper: On se calme! Plus personne ne parle… Tous le monde va reprendre sa place calmement… Voilà, maintenant y'a plus qu'à espérer que…

Tim: Ca a re-refait toc toc…

Garry: Avec le bruit qui résonne, on se croirait dans un film d'horreur… Ca fait froid dans le dos…

Nathan: Dans un mauvais et pitoyable film d'horreur dans ce cas.

Tim: Oh non! Ca recommence…

Brooke: Quelqu'un pourrait-il le mettre en veille ou sous silencieux ou encore mieux sur boutons d'arrêt.

Cooper: Aller… On respire profondément, go… Entrer!

Tim: Quel est cette étrange ombre vêtu de noir qui s'avance…

Nathan: T'as déjà vu une ombre d'une autre couleur que celle-là peut-être?

Tim: Oui, celle des anges, elle est blanche. Et celle des démons, elle est rouge.

Damien: Il est bon pour l'asile…

Tim: J'ai été pendant 1 an voir un psy… Ca vous convient? Ah!!!!!!!! Maman au secours!!!

La mystérieuse personne entra dans la classe…

Cooper: C'est toi… Punaiz, tu nous as fait peur. (rire)

Lucas: Ah… Ben, désolé. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi donc…

Cooper: Tu peux aller t'asseoir. Tu es sur que tu va tenir le coup? Que tu ne va pas t'endormir sur ton banc.

Lucas: Oui, ca va aller.

Nathan regarda son cousin avec un air inquiet. On voyait bien dans le regard de Lucas que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si le pire venait d'arriver.

Bévine, Skills et Jake parlèrent tout bas.

Bévine: Vous croyez que…

Jake: Si vous voulez mon avis, je crois que c'est arrivé…

Skills: Dans ce cas, c'est pas étonnant qu'Haley soit absente. On est pas près de la revoir…

Peyton: Timmy, sors de ta cachette. (rire)

Damien: Mais quesqu'il fait en dessous de son banc?

Tim: Moi? Mais rien, j'avais perdu quelque chose…

Brooke: Tu mens, tu lèves les yeux.

Tim: Ok, je cherchais quedal. J'ai… Flippé, voilà.

Damien: La honte. (rire)

Tim: T'as pas vécu ma vie, alors…

Damien: Alors quoi?

Nathan: Tu cherche encore la merde!

Brooke: Tu deviens chiant West…

Damien: Mais c'est lui qui m'attaquent en disant « t'as pas vécu ma vie ».

Garry: Tim, ca va pas?

Tim: … Si… Ca va…

Peyton: Laisser-le tranquille.

Tony: Et bien, ca va être joyeux aujourd'hui…

Micro: Lucas, pourquoi t'es venu à l'école? T'aurais du rester chez toi.

Jimmy: On vous aurait aidé à vous remettre en ordre de toute façon.

Lucas: Je sais mais… Je… J'voulais venir.

Garry: Le principal n'est toujours pas revenu.

Cooper: Et ne reviendra surement pas maintenant au vu que c'est l'heure d'aller manger.

Au dîner tous n'arrêtaient pas de fixer Lucas.  
Micro: T'es vraiment sur de ne pas vouloir manger?  
Lucas: Je... J'ai l'estomac trop noué, je ne serai pas... Désolé.  
Skills: T'as pas à t'excuser, ni à dire désolé.  
Bévine: Et Haley, elle va bien?  
Jimmy: A ton avis, d'après l'état moral de Lucas... C'est pas sorcier de comprendre.  
Lucas: Elle dormait quand je suis parti.  
Jake: J'espère qu'on la retrouvera quand même assez vite...  
Micro: Faudra la soutenir du mieux que l'on peut.  
Bévine: Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue... Elle aurait du venir. On l'aurait aidée, soutenue.  
Jake: Faut la comprendre aussi, ce n'est pas facile, ce n'est pas une chose évidente à vivre.  
Jimmy: Elle ne reviendra pas avant longtemps à mon avis.  
Lucas: Elle sera là mercredi pour le voyage. Ses parents ont dit qu'elle devait y aller.  
Skills: Mais ils ont quoi dans la tête ses parents?  
Bévine: Ils ont toujours fait attention au bien être de leurs filles. S'ils décident qu'Haley doit venir mercredi... C'est qu'ils ont une raison.  
Micro: C'est surement pour qu'Haley se change les idées, prenne du recul par rapport à ce qui se passe en se moment.  
Pendant qu'ils continuèrent à discuter, d'autre aussi débattaient également sur les nouveaux évènements.  
Peyton: Ca me fait de la peine de voir Lucas ainsi.  
Garry: C'est vrai qu'il fait peine à voir.  
Damien: Il a une drôle de tête.  
Tim: Euh... C'est pas pour dire mais... Il a toujours eu cette tête la... Pourquoi tu dis ca?  
Damien: Toi être con?  
Tim: Hein? Nathan, il m'embête encore l'autre.  
L'esprit de Nathan était ailleurs, il regardait au loin son cousin. Plein de question lui traversait la tête... Pourquoi Lucas est dans un tel état? Où se trouve Haley en ce moment? Que se passe-t-il vraiment? Et bien d'autre encore.  
Tony: Hé Nathan, ca va pas? T'as l'air très songeur mec.  
Nathan: Quoi? Désolé, je... Je pige plus rien à ce qui arrive.  
Brooke: T'es pas le seul, je crois qu'on en est tous au même point. On voudrait tous des réponses à nos questions.  
Nathan: Ca me fait peur toute cette histoire. Et a voir l'état dans lequel il est, j'imagine même pas celui d'Haley.  
Peyton: Je pense qu'on la reverra d'ici demain ou après-demain.  
Damien: Tu crois peut-être qu'elle va venir? Si sa mère... Euh... Pardon, si sa sœur est décédée, tu crois pas qu'elle préférerait aller au funéraille plutôt que de venir au voyage.  
Tim: Au funéraille de qui?  
Damien: De la sœur d'Haley.  
Tim: Elle a une sœur?!  
Damien: Oui, mais elle est décédée.  
Tim: Hein?! Mais pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant de tout.  
Tony: Tim, toute la classe s'en doute.  
Brooke: Vous m'excuserez mais personne n'as clairement dit que cette fille était décédée. Alors je prierais d'arrêté de parler d'elle ainsi. Vous pourriez lui porter malheur dans le cas contraire.  
Peyton: Fin du débat, il faut qu'on aille en classe... C'est l'heure.  
Cooper: Bien... Je vous annonce que le principal ne passera pas l'après-midi avec nous.  
Tim: On fait quoi?  
Damien: On pourrait lire la fin de la pièce ou la recommencée pour Lucas.  
Cooper: Et bien... Non.  
Damien: Pourquoi? Parce que pour une fois, j'ai été gentil?  
Nathan: C'est vrai que ca lui arrive pas souvent.  
Peyton: Mais que va t'on faire alors?  
Cooper: Nous allons parler du voyage, de notre viré en Europe. N'oublions pas que nous partons après-demain. Donc nous allons oublier notre petite lecture.  
Brooke: Je sens que ca va être cool!  
Cooper: Donc, nous avons encore plusieurs choses à régler. Notamment pour l'argent, Garry et Jimmy, il manque une partie de la somme total. Quant à toi, Tim, tes parents n'ont encore rien versé.  
Tim: Hein?! Mais normalement, ma belle-mère avait versé l'argent samedi.  
Cooper: Je n'en ai aucune trace....  
Tim: Ah!! Mais quesqu'elle a encore fait...  
Damien: De la chirurgie. (rire)  
Tim: Ma mère enfin belle-mère, n'en fait pas! Quoi que ca expliquerai bien des choses...  
Nathan: N'importe quoi. (rire)  
Cooper: Quoi qu'il en soit, il vous reste aujourd'hui et demain pour payer la somme.  
Tim: Ben moi, ca sera payer aujourd'hui... Normalement.  
Garry: Moi, je pense que ce sera demain.  
Jimmy: Moi, j'en ai aucune idée.  
Cooper: Le plus vite possible sera le mieux. Alors, je vais vous expliquer notre petit programme. (rire)  
Nathan: On va partir pendant combien de temps?  
Brooke: J'ai hâte!!  
Peyton: Et pour les bagages, ont fait comment?  
Cooper: Doucement avec vos questions. (rire)  
Tim: Et les deux nouveaux sont au courant?  
Damien: Ils arrivent demain? C'est quoi?  
Skills: Des humains comme toi et nous.  
Damien: J'men doute bien, ce que je veux dire c'est ce sont des filles?  
Cooper: Arrêtés avec vos questions. (rire)  
Jake: On veut des réponses, on veut des réponses! (rire)  
Damien: Je soutiens Jake... On veut des réponses!  
Bévine: Alors là, c'est une surprise.  
Cooper: Ok, je vais répondre à vos questions. (rire)  
Tony: Cool!  
Micro: Allez-y. (rire)  
Cooper: Bien. (rire) Alors, nous allons partir pendant 4 mois. Vous devez apporter tout vos bagages demain, comme ca si vous avez oublié quelque chose vous serez les amener le jour même. Quant aux deux nouveaux, ils sont aux courants et ont déjà payés. Ils seront là demain... Normalement. Je ne vous donnerais aucun prénom, juste que c'est un garçon et une fille. (rire) J e compte sur vous pour réagir. (rire)  
Damien: Ouai!!! Une fille!!  
Tim: Trop cool!  
Garry: Et on va aller où?  
Jimmy: C'est étalé sur combien de temps?  
Bévine: Le mec est mignon?  
Skills: Hé! Je suis là au cas où...  
Bévine: Pardon... Mais tu sais que je t'aime!  
Nathan: Ton souhait a été réalisé parrain.  
Cooper: Monsieur Cooper. (rire) Et pour répondre à Jimmy, pendant ces 4 mois, nous visiterons donc en premier la France... Non pardon. (rire) Nous commencerons par l'Espagne, puis la France pour aller en Belgique et finir par l'Italie. Et ensuite nous reviendrons chez nous. Alors d'autre question?

Jimmy: Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Cooper: Oh pardon. Enfaite comme nous allons visiter 4 pays en 4 mois, ca fera donc 1 mois par pays plus ou moins. (rire)

Nathan: Très bonne division… Parrain.

Cooper: Monsieur Cooper et si tu continu ce sera monsieur Lee, compris mister Scott.

Nathan: Oui, monsieur Lee Cooper. (rire)

Cooper: Ne me cherche pas, où je débarque chez toi ce soir. (rire)

Tim: Attention à toi Scott.

Nathan: Il me fait pas peur.

Nathan fit un sourire.

Lucas: Et s'ils ne viennent pas?

Damien: Oh… Monsieur Cooper répondez à ce jeune homme.

Micro : T'es sûr que tu te sens bien?

Damien: Mais… Luca à besoin qu'on l'écoute, que…

Brooke: C'est pas normal.

Peyton: C'est vrai que… Voir Damien aussi gentil c'est…

Damien: Et pourquoi je pourrai pas être gentil?

Brooke: Ben… Excuse-nous mais c'est pas dans tes habitudes.

Damien: Qui te dit que tu me connais vraiment.

Nathan: Damien n'est pas seulement qu'un con vous savez. Il peut-être sympa quant il veut.

Damien: Merci, merci… Hé! Je suis pas con!

Lucas: Hé oh, je suis là.

Cooper: Oui, c'est vrai. Tu veux bien me reposer ta question.

Lucas: Abandonner, je sais plus… Désolé.

La tête sur les bras, les bras sur le banc, Lucas semblait fatigué, toujours la tête ailleurs.

Bévine: Faut pas être désolé Lucas.

Cooper: Quelqu'un se rappel de sa question?

Jake: Moi! Il a demandé enfin, il a dit « et s'ils ne viennent pas ? » Voilà. (rire)

Cooper: Et bien… Ils auront en tous cas intérêts à être la mercredi.

Tim: Monsieur, on a fait toc toc.

Damien: Et le revoilà parti.

Cooper: On se calme… Entrer!

Le principal: Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, mais bon… Il y a eu un gros problème dans une classe de terminal.

Cooper: Que voulez-vous?

Le principal: C'est pour vous annoncer que les nouveaux ne viendront que mercredi, pour le départ.

Cooper: Bien. Dites, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop grave.

Le principal: Euh… Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est arrangé. Bien, je vous dis à demain.

Tim: Puré, c'est dingue!

Skills: Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu as encore?

Tim: Le principal n'a même pas remarqué que Lucas dormait sur son banc.

Nathan: Ca, il va pas dormir par terre.

Tim: Ok, mais… Quand même.

Damien: Vous voulez mon avis.

Jimmy: Non, on n'y tient pas.

Damien: Tu va me le payer mec…

Nathan: Le principal fera beaucoup plus attention à nous quand nous serons en terminal.

Brooke: Peut-être, mais qu'il n'oublie quand même pas qui nous sommes.

Peyton: On est peut-être pas une classe comme les autres mais… On et pas les seuls dans l'école.

Cooper: Que voulez-vous dire par « une classe pas comme les autres » et « qu'il n'oublie pas qui nous sommes » ?

Brooke: Chacun a ses secrets monsieur Cooper… Chacun a ses secrets…

Nathan: Et c'est de plus en plus courant à Tree Hill.

Cooper: Croyez-moi, je trouverais vos fameux secrets.

Bévine: C'est pas vraiment des secrets quant on nous connais bien.

Cooper: Pour l'heure, je vous dis à demain.

Micro: Hé Lucas… Il est temps de rentrer chez nous.

Lucas: Hein? Ok, pardon je me suis endormi.

Ils sortirent tous de la classe pour rejoindre le bus scolaire et rentrer chez eux.

Déborah: Nathan, c'est toi?

Nathan: Oui, je suis pas seul.

Déborah: Qui est avec toi?

Nathan: Ben… Peyton, Brooke, Tim et Damien. T'es où?

Déborah: A la cuisine… Avec ton père

Nathan: Bonjour papa.

Dan: …Voilà le groupe des 5. Damien, ca faisait longtemps.

Damien: Monsieur Scott, comment allez-vous?

Dan: Bien, merci. Alors, tu as fait des progrès?

Damien: Oui, j'arrive de mieux en mieux à faire les paniers à 3 points.

Dan: Et bien, viens me montrer ca dehors.

Nathan: Merci pour le vent…

Peyton: T'es sur que Damien n'est pas ton frère caché. (rire)

Brooke: T'imagine l'horreur! Pas moi, je préfère pas.

Tim: C'est pas bête ce qu'a dit Peyton. Leur prénom commence par « da »… Après tout Tree Hill est une ville qui a beaucoup de mystère.

Brooke: C'est sur et c'est à cause de tous ces mystères que…

Nathan: Que quoi?

Brooke: Rien, c'est juste que je croie que notre petite ville porte peut-être de lourds secrets…

Peyton : Vous croyez que les petits hommes vert nous on fait un petit cadeau. (rire)

Nathan: Je sais pas demande à Tim, il parait qu'il est l'un de leur descendant. (rire)

Tim: Hein? Que… J'ai fais quoi encore?

Déborah: Ils sont entrain de dire que tu viens d'ailleurs.

Tim: Faut pas le dire à tout le monde voyons. (rire)

Brooke: C'est quoi ce petit cadeau?

Peyton: Damien, viens d'une autre planète, voilà son secret. (rire)

Nathan: Non, enfaite vois-tu… Je propose que l'on essaye de se connaitre les uns, les autres pendant le voyage.

Brooke: Elle est géniale ton idée, mister Scott.

Nathan: Merci Brooke.

Déborah: Bon… Il est l'heure de manger. Après vous irez prendre vos douches et vous coucher. Car demain sera votre dernière journée à Tree Hill avant 4 mois.

Après une courte journée à l'école, Lucas était de retour chez lui.

Lucas: Il y a quelqu'un?

Karen: Ca va?

Lucas: Euh… Oui, mise a part que apparemment je me suis endormis en cours.

Karen: Mon pauvre chéri, t'aurais du rester à la maison.

Lucas: J'aurais peut-être du mais… Comment va Haley?

Karen: Je ne sais pas. Quant je suis allé la voir tout à l'heure, elle dormait.

Lucas: Papa n'est pas là?

Karen: Non. Il règle les derniers détails.

Lucas: Ok, je vais monter dans ma chambre.

Karen: Je vous appellerais pour le souper.

Lucas monta à l'étage, mais eu lieu d'aller dans sa chambre, il alla rejoindre Haley.

Haley: Bonjour mister Lucas Eugène Scott. (rire)

Lucas: Bonjour miss Haley tout court James. (rire) Ca va beaucoup mieux on dirait.

Haley: Ce n'est qu'une façade que j'essaye de donner. C'est pour éviter toutes sortes de question mercredi.

Lucas: C'est une erreur d'essayer sur moi. Tu sais très bien que je le vois direct que tu va bien… Ou pas (rire)

Haley: Alors tu n'y a pas cru… Même pas un petit peut?

Lucas: Non, désolé.

Haley: On a quelque chose à faire pour demain?

Lucas: Juste amener nos valises pour le voyage remplies de préférence bien sur.

Haley: Zut alors, moi qui pensait qui fallait les amener vide.

Lucas: Très très marrant, t'as finie de te foutre de moi.

Haley: Attends… Encore 5 minutes et après j'arrêts, promis. (rire)

Lucas: Arrêt maintenant, ca vaudrait mieux. (rire)

Haley: Ok, mais seulement si tu arrête de me regarder ainsi. (rire)

Lucas: Excuse-moi, mais j'ai l'habitude de te voir sourire 24h/24h. Et te revoir sourire après plus de 24heures, ca fait plaisir.

Haley: Surtout ne le prend pas mal mais… A vrai dire c'est ta tête qui me fait rire.

Lucas: Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ma tête te fait rire.

Haley: On dirait un zombi. T'aurais pas du aller à l'école et en profiter pour dormir, comme moi.

Lucas: Je sais mais imagine, si monsieur Cooper avait donné quelque chose à préparer pour demain, ou pour le voyage.

Haley: C'est le cas?

Lucas: Non, on n'a rien à faire d'autre que… T'es encore entrain de te foutre de moi ou je rêve?

Haley: Désolé, l'occasion était trop belle. (rire) Sinon, à l'école, ils ont demandé après moi? Ils t'ont posé des questions?

Lucas: Tout d'abord, j'aurais apparemment fait flipper Tim… Me demande pas comment. Bévine m'as demandé comment tu allais, ils sont tous avec toi prêt à te soutenir. Quant a Nathan et compagnie ben…Damien a fait le frotte manche. (rire) Et par après… Je me suis endormi sur mon banc…

Haley: Ah non! Non, Lucas aujourd'hui… Enfin, tout ca c'est du passé, c'est fini. C'est bien fini, hein?

Lucas: Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. (rire) Tout ca c'est fini pour moi.

Haley: J'espère bien, parce que c'était la dernière fois que tu me faisais un coup pareil… Mais je compte sur toi, j'ai confiance.

Lucas: Ne t'inquiète pas le cauchemar est fini.

Lucas pris Haley dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Karen: C'est l'heure de souper!

Nathan: Plus on s'attache aux personnes que l'on apprécie, plus se qui leur arrivent nous touche. Mais ce n'est pas en quelques jours que l'on connaitra tout d'eux, mais savoir que l'ont peut leur apporter notre soutien est l'une des plus belles choses quand on commence une nouvelle amitié. Quant à moi, je souhaite que du bonheur à tous ceux que j'aime…

* * *

Fin de l'épisode 8

* * *

Ps: Désolée, j'ai eu quelques petit problème avec le site, j'avais des bugues ...


	17. Et c'est partie pour l'Europe : partie 1

**Episode 9 : Et c'est parti pour l'Europe !**

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, était le jour du départ pour l'Europe. Il est 4h, le ciel à cette heure là de la nuit est encore étoilé…

Keith: Karen… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mis ton réveille?

Karen: Aurais-tu oublié que c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils partent pour l'Europe.  
Keith: Tu l'aurais mis à 5h, c'était pareil.

Karen: Tu oublie qu'il y a deux marmottes à réveiller. (rire) Puis, ils doivent prendre leurs petits déjeuners, s'habiller et partir.

Keith: Bonne chance parce que moi, je dors. (rire)

Karen: Ils partent de Tree Hill à 6h…

Keith: Je me lèverais dans une demi-heure.

Karen regardait Keith avec un grand sourire, puis se leva pour aller réveiller Haley et Lucas.

Karen: Lucas… Lucas… Il est l'heure, réveil-toi… Pff, mais comment je vais faire…

Keith: Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu y arriveras.

Karen: Keith! Tu m'as fait peur… Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller.

Keith: Ca serai peut-être plus facile en commençant par Haley.

Karen: Ok, je reviens. Tu voudrais bien essayé de le réveiller?

Keith: Je vais essayer… Dors mon fils, dors temps que tu peux…

Karen: Je t'ai entendu!

Keith: Même pas vrai! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'empêchera de dormir.

Karen: Haley… C'est l'heure… Miss Haley James…

Haley: Karen… C'est toi? Il est qu'elle heure?

Karen: Il est 4h15. Toi qui connais bien Lucas, tu dois surement savoir comment le réveiller. (rire)

Haley: (rire) Ok, je vais y aller.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Lucas.

Keith: Bonjour miss Haley, bien dormis?

Haley: Oh Keith, vous m'avez fait peur.

Keith: Menteuse. (rire) Karen m'attend en bas je suppose.

Haley: Oui. (rire) C'est à moi qu'on a confié la mission de le réveiller.

Keith: Ah, je vois… Bonne chance. (rire)

Haley: Merci. (rire)

Elle se dirigea vers Lucas qui dormait encore paisiblement.

Haley: Lucas, mon très cher meilleur ami, il est l'heure de se lever… Lucas Scott sache que je ne partirai pas en Europe sans toi, alors t'as intérêts à te réveiller! Lucas!! Tu commence à m'énervée! Ah!!!

Lucas: Haley? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre?

Haley: Mais c'est toi qui m'as poussée!

Lucas: Oh, pardon. Mais… Il est 4h37! Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé?

Haley: C'est aujourd'hui que l'on part en Europe.

Lucas: Ah ouai mince, j'avais oublié. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Haley: Non. (rire) Et je n'accepterai pas que tu me laisse seul parmi eux. Surtout qu'ils vont surement me poser plein de question.

Lucas: Ne t'inquiète pas, les nouveaux arrivent aujourd'hui.

Haley: J'espère qu'il y aura une fille, sinon Damien va encore m'embêté.

Lucas: Il y a une fille et un garçon… Je te l'ai déjà dis. (rire)

Haley: Erreur, si tu me l'aurais dis, je m'en serais souvenue.

Lucas: Mais… T'es encore entrain de te foutre de moi. (rire)

Haley: Tu viens, on va prendre notre petit déjeuné.

Lucas: (rire) On part à quelle heure?

Haley: On part d'ici vers 5h25 et on arrivera là-bas vers 5h50. Le temps que l'ont met habituellement pour aller à l'école. Et ont part à 6h de Tree Hill et ca, c'est toi qui me l'a dit. (rire)

Lucas: Vas-y continue, ne t'en fait donc pas pour moi… (rire)

Haley: Mon p'tit Lulu, ne le prend pas mal. (rire)

Lucas: Depuis 2 jours, je commence à en avoir l'habitude.

Haley: Tu me fais la tête?

Lucas: J'aimerai bien mais… Je n'y arrive pas. (rire)

Lucas et Haley commencèrent une batail d'oreillets.

Dan: Bon, il est l'heure d'aller les réveiller. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on habite à 10 minutes de l'école que…

Déborah: Ils sont réveillés, du moins les filles.

Dan: Dans ce cas, va réveiller les garçons.

Déborah: Les filles vont le faire.

Dan: Très bien, je vais le faire!

Déborah: Dan! Aurais-tu déjà oublié ce que je viens de te dire?

Dans la chambre de Nathan…

Brooke: On dirait bien que les parents de Nathan s'enflamment. C'est dans des moments pareils que je me dis que toi et moi, avons quand même de la chance.

Peyton: Tu trouve? Moi, pas trop. Tes parents sont mort quant avais 5 ans et moi… Moi, j'ai un père souvent absent et je dois me prendre en charge seul. Quant à ma mère… Je n'ai pas de mère…

Brooke: Euh… J'ai finie la chanson.

Peyton: (rire) Merci.

Brooke: Quoi? Pourquoi, j'ai rien fait… Je suis… Je sais plus ce que je dis. (rire)

Peyton: (rire) Tu sais que tu es folle.

Brooke: Et très fière de l'être. (rire) Dis, Peyton… Tu crois que j'ai mes chances avec Lucas?

Nathan: Si tu arrête de le secouer comme tu l'as déjà fait… Peut-être que oui.

Tim: Essaye d'être d'abord son amie.

Brooke: Pardon? Je vous ai rien demandé.

Peyton: Ils ont raison, tu n'as pas d'autre choix après ce que tu lui as dit.

Brooke: Je sais, j'aurais pas du lui mettre un ultimatum…

Nathan: C'est sur, t'as fait une belle bourde.

Brooke: Tu peux bien parler, t'as pas fait mieux avec Haley.

Tim: Comment elle t'a cassée. (rire)

Nathan: C'est bon, on parle d'autre chose…

Brooke: Vas-y doucement avec elle, je crois qu'elle est sensible.

Peyton: Moi, j'en suis sur. Et puis Nathan le sais.

Tim: Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est elle la fameuse fille avec qui il est sorti quand il était chez sa marraine.

Brooke: Vous le saviez?!

Peyton: Bien sur, mais devant les autres on a fait semblant de pas savoir.

Brooke: Raconte-moi, s'il te plait.

Nathan: Ok, mais arrête de faire ta tête de chien battue. (rire)

Brooke: Pas de problème, vas-y.

Nathan: J'ai rencontré Haley quand j'étais à Kentwood chez ma marraine. Dès que mon regard c'est posé sur elle, j'étais comme hypnotisé. Le lendemain de notre rencontre, je l'ai aperçu et j'ai été lui parlé. On sait tout de suite très bien entendus, puis même pas deux heures plus tard… Je lui est demandé de sortir avec moi et elle a accepté. Je lui est présenté mes parents et elle les siens, on a passé de très très bon moments. Puis est arrivé l'heure du départ et… On c'est quitté… En résumé. (rire)

Peyton: Et aujourd'hui, elle est ici à Tree Hill dans la même école que nous.

Nathan: Lucas et elle ont toujours vécus ici à Tree Hill.

Tim: Mais… Ont ne les avaient jamais vu avant.

Brooke: Oui, mais s'ils étaient dans une école privé… C'est qu'ils ont habité ailleurs avant.

Nathan: Si je me souviens bien, ils habitaient là-bas la semaine en internat et revenaient le week-end.

Peyton: Tout d'un coup, on comprend mieux. (rire)

Tim: Je vous vois bien marié avec de beaux enfants.

Brooke: Je pourrais faire la robe d'Haley?

Peyton: Et moi mettre la musique?

Nathan: Qui vous dit qu'on finira marié?

Brooke: Nous trois!! (rire)

Nathan: D'accord, je vois… Vous êtes tous contre moi. (rire)

Peyton: Pas contre toi, mais avec toi. On va tout faire pour t'aider, pour que vous soyez ensemble.

Déborah: Venez prendre votre petit déjeuné!

Cooper: Bien… Il nous manque encore des élèves.

Le principal: Qui nous manque t'il?

Cooper: Les deux nouveaux…

Le principal: Ils sont déjà là, mais j'attends que tout le monde soit présent pour les présenter.

Cooper: Ah, voilà Scott, Smith, Davis et Sawyers. Il nous en manque plus que deux.

Le principal: Ils ont encore 30 minutes pour arriver. Il n'y a aucun problème… Pour l'instant. (rire)

Déborah: Cooper, mon frère chérie. Comment vas-tu?

Cooper: Ca va très bien. Je pars en Europe. (rire)

Dan: Fais nous plaisirs et reste là-bas.

Cooper: Comment va mon beau-frère adoré?

Dan: Très mal depuis que je sais que tu parts avec la classe de mon fils. A chaque fois que tu es avec Nathan, il lui arrive toujours quelque chose.

Cooper: C'est bête que tu me juge ainsi, tu es le seul de tous les parents à être ainsi.  
Dan: Attention, tu te répète… Vieux.

Déborah: Stop, arrêter! Dan viens, les parents de Damien sont là.  
Nathan: Parrain, tu es là, pas possible. (rire)

Cooper: Ton père vient de me dire bonjour à sa manière.

Nathan: Je l'avais remarqué, c'est pour ca que j'ai attendu pour venir te voir.

Peyton: Je sais que c'est indiscret mais… Pourquoi il est ainsi avec vous?

Cooper: C'est parce que à chaque fois que Nathan est avec moi, il lui arrive quelque chose.  
Brooke: Ce qui veut dire?

Nathan: Que je fini toujours à l'hôpital. (rire)

Tim: C'est compréhensif mais faut pas trop en faire.

Cooper: Bref, votre cher ami Damien vous attendait.

Damien: Salut les potes, les filles… Oh, monsieur Cooper.

Cooper: Monsieur West… Bien, je vais aller voir les autres parents.

Brooke: Déjà entrain d'embêter ton monde. Je suis sur que tes parents sont heureux de se débarrasser de toi pendant 4 mois.

Damien: Pas grave, parce que moi aussi je suis heureux de me débarrasser d'eux. Ca va être le paradis, plein de meuf, pas de parents.

Peyton: Vous croyez que les nouveaux sont là?

Damien: Oui, ils sont là et le principal attend que tout le monde soit arrivé pour les présenter.

Tim: Et tout le monde est là?

Damien: Non, il manque Haley et Lucas.

Peyton: Zut, c'est pas encore maintenant qu'on les verra… Lucas, Haley dépêchez-vous! (rire)

Nathan: Haley…  
Brooke: Ne t'inquiète pas, tu va la revoir ta Haley.

Tim: Et toi Lucas…

Brooke: …

Tony: Yo Scott!

Nathan: Vu que mon couz n'est pas là, je suppose que c'est à moi qu'on en a… Tony, mon pote, ca va?

Tony: Ouai à fond et toi?

Nathan: Ca va. Prêt pour le voyage?

Tony: Ouai, j'ai hâte qu'on démarre pour découvrir l'Europe. Excusez-moi les gars… Hé Skills!!

Tim: On se retrouve dans le bus.  
Tony: Ouai, ok.

Peyton: Voilà Lucas et Haley!!

Brooke: Sa te dérangerait pas à l'avenir de mettre Haley en 1ère.

Peyton: Pardon?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Nathan: Tu te sens en danger Davis? (rire)

Damien: Où alors, c'est la nouvelle qui te fait flippée et tu te défends comme tu peux. Jusqu'à t'en prendre à Sawyers.

Tim: J'pense pas que Lucas soit du genre à prendre la première venue.

Cooper: Bonjour monsieur et madame…

Keith: Scott. Frère de Dan Scott et voici ma femme Karen Roe.

Karen: Bonjour. C'est donc vous le nouveau professeur des enfants.

Cooper: Oui, c'est moi. (rire)

Déborah: Cooper! Pourrais-tu à l'avenir, éviter de me laisser seule avec la belle-mère de Tim Smith.  
Karen: Vous vous connaissez?

Cooper: Déby est ma sœur.

Keith: Oh… Pauvre de vous, vous avez Dan comme beau-frère.

Cooper: Oui, malheureusement. (rire) Dites moi, Haley va mieux? Elle se sent capable de faire le voyage?

Karen: Elle nous a dit qu'elle se sentait bien, qu'elle voulait y aller. On lui fait totalement confiance.

Déborah: J'ai appris cela. Ca m'a fait beaucoup de peine.

Karen: Notre petite Haley est forte. Il lui a fallu du temps mais elle a surmontée la nouvelle. Vous en faite pas, vous pouvez lui faire confiance, croyez moi. (rire)

Cooper: Bien, je lui ferais confiance dans ce cas. (rire)

Damien: Scott!! Ramène-toi ici avec miss James!

Keith: Qui est ce garçon?

Cooper: Ne faite pas attention à Damien, il est toujours ainsi.

Karen: C'est le fils des West.  
Déborah: Tu les connais aussi toi aussi?

Karen: J'ai été la meilleure amie de madame West, mais une fois qu'elle l'a connue et qu'ils se sont mariés… C'était comme si j'avais jamais existée.

Déborah: Et oui cette femme se croit supérieure à tous le monde et son mari c'est pas mieux. (rire)

Tim: Ca va vous deux?

Lucas: Oui, bien. Et vous?

Nathan: Très bien, prêt pour le voyage?

Lucas: Oui. On va bien s'amuser, j'les sens.

Brooke: Haley, contente de te revoir parmi nous.

Haley: Merçi Brooke. Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir.

Peyton: Youpiii!!! Le principal va enfin nous présenter les nouveaux élèves.

Cooper: Rassemblement!! (rire)

Dan: C'est à se demander comment tu es eu ton poste.

Déborah: Dan, arrête tout de suite.

Le principal: Cher parents, cher élèves. Aujourd'hui, cette classe de 14 élèves va s'agrandir. Une demoiselle et un jeune homme vont donc vous être présentés.

Bévine: J'adore quand le principal parle.

Micro: Je serai toi, je ne dirai rien…

Skills: Je ne dirai rien…

Damien: On veut les nouveaux!!!

Le principal: Je vous présente donc cher parents, cher élèves… Chris Keller.

Haley: Au mon dieu… Non, pas lui…

Le principal: Chris veux-tu bien te présenter.

Chris: On ne demande pas à Chris Keller de se présenter. Chris Keller se présente seul et vous n'êtes pas près à m'écouter.

Brooke: C'est quoi de ce mec!! Et il se prend pour qui?!

Peyton: Même Tim et Damien paraisse intelligent à côté.

Lucas et Haley se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

Lucas: Le Chris Keller?

Haley: Ce Chris Keller là, oui.

Le principal: Jeune homme, voulez vous bien vous présenter!!

Chris: Non, Chris Keller n'en voit pas l'intérêt.

Nathan: Comme si on en avait pas assez avec Tim et Damien, voilà qu'on nous met un Chris Keller.

Skills: Ce mec va pas se faire beaucoup d'ami.

Tony: Pourquoi c'est toujours sur nous que tombe les spécimens?

Garry: Aller savoir…

Le principal: Puisque monsieur Chris Keller ne tient pas à se présenter. Voici donc notre deuxième nouvelle élève… Rachel Gatina.

Tim: Pas mal du tout.  
Damien: Comme tu dis.  
Rachel: Bonjour tout le monde. Je m'appelle Rachel Gatina, comme vous je vais sur mes 16ans. Et j'espère que l'on s'entendra bien.  
Haley: Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ca va pas être possible… ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre.

Lucas: Je suis bien de ton avis.

Brooke: Je sens que les emmerdes vont arrivées.  
Peyton: Totalement d'accord.

Le principal: Cher parents, cher élèves, le temps du départ est venue. Donc, je demanderai que les au revoir soit bref, pour que l'itinéraire soit respecté.

Cooper: Aller, monter prendre place dans le car.

Une fois tous monté dans le car, il démarra.

Haley: A dans quatre longs mois Tree Hill…

Lucas: Ca passera vite, tu verras…

Damien: Hé! Rachou ma chérie! Dans mes bras!!

Rachel: Damiou!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Damien: Ben moi, je suis dans cette école depuis ma 1ère. Et avec certain depuis l'année passée. Et toi?

Rachel: J'ai eu des soucis dans mon ancien lycée. Et donc me voici.  
Brooke: Vous vous connaissez?

Damien: Oui, depuis longtemps.

Nathan: Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour te retrouver parmi nous?

Rachel: Rien de bien glorieux. (rire)

Haley: Regarde-là, elle parle avec eux comme si elle était dans la classe depuis toujours.

Lucas: T'as peur qu'elle te pique Nathan?

Chris: Qui est Nathan?

Lucas: T'es con où … Quoi? (Lucas se retourna) … Chris… ca va bien?

Chris: Chris Keller sent de la méchanceté dans ta voix.

Lucas: C'est mon cousin…

Chris: Pardon?

Haley: Nathan est le cousin de Lucas et Lucas est mon meilleur ami.

Chris: Qui est Lucas?

Lucas: Je suis Lucas.

Chris: Chris Keller est enchanté de te connaitre.

Lucas: … Moi de même. Haley? Ca va pas?

Haley: Cette fille… Elle m'énerve et pas qu'un peu!

Jake: Mais… Mais oui, c'est bien notre petite Haley qui s'énerve. (rire)

Micro: Qui l'aurait cru. (rire) Et ce, pour les beaux yeux de monsieur Nathan Scott.

Bévine: Moi, je trouve pas ca bizarre. Si elle l'aime, c'est normal.

Skills: Attention Bévine rapplique. (rire)

Chris: Chris Keller est un peu perdu…

Bévine: Moi je vais t'expliquer. Haley a rencontré Nathan pendant les vacances à Kentwood et ils sont sortis ensemble. Voilà.

Chris: … Ok, Chris Keller a compris.

Haley: Tu veux rester avec nous?

Lucas: Quoi!? Ne le prend pas mal Chris.

Bévine: On peut t'appeler Chrisou?

Chris: Non.

Bévine: Ok…

Haley: Alors? Tu reste avec nous?

Chris: D'accord, puisque tu insiste petite Haley.

Nathan regarda Haley d'un air triste et inquiet.

Rachel: Qui regardes-tu ainsi?

Nathan: Personne…

Peyton: C'est Haley?

Rachel: C'est qui Haley?

Damien: Haley, c'est la magnifique créature que tu vois là-bas.

Rachel: Oui ben désolé mais… Chacun a sa vision des choses et apparemment j'ai pas la même que vous, parce que moi, je la trouve pas belle. Alors, dites-moi tous les cancans de votre classe.

Tim: Hein?

Rachel: Les couples, vos gafs… Je sais pas moi!

Brooke: Et bien… Le seul couple de la classe, c'est Bévine et Skills. D'autres ont essayés mais… Ca n'a pas fonctionné. Sinon tous le monde à des secrets mais personnes n'en parle.

Rachel: Et pourquoi? Et qui a eu l'honneur de se prendre un râteau. (rire) J'attends vos réponses…

Peyton: Bon, je me lance… Et bien, devant les profs ou autre adultes, ont ne dévoile aucun de nos secrets. Et quant aux deux malheureux qui se sont pris un râteau… Ce sont Brooke et Nathan, mes deux meilleurs amis.

Rachel: T'es sur que c'est pas toi qui leur porte malheur. J'ai toujours rien compris à votre truc de secret.

Brooke: Mais t'es une vrai pétasse toi!

Rachel: Regarde-toi d'abord chérie et on en reparlera après.

Brooke: Alors là!! Va pas falloir longtemps avant que je te mette mon poing dans ta figure!

Rachel: Fais bien attention à ne pas te casser un ongle surtout.

Damien se mit à rire tandis que Brooke, se leva et lui mit une claque.

Damien: Mais t'es folle!!

Brooke: Désolé, mais tu le mérite!! Je parie que c'est de ta faute, si cette fille à débarqué dans notre classe!!!

Damien: Je savais même pas qu'elle allait venir dans notre école.

Brooke: A d'autre!

Nathan: Arrêter! Vous n'allez pas joué à ce petit jeu tout au long du voyage! C'est quoi ce délire?! Tim, où va tu?

Tim: Euh… Je reviens.

Peyton: Vous avez même réussie à faire partir Tim… Bravo.

Tim se dirigea vers l'avant du car.

Tim: Et le nouveau, tu t'appel encore comment?

Chris: Chris Keller et toi?

Tim: Moi, c'est Tim Smith.

Chris: Comme les chips?

Tim: C'est toi qui ressemble à un chips!

Chris: Et toi, ta une petite tête.

Tim: Moi au moins, je ne suis pas arrogant et j'ai pas la grosse tête.

Chris: Hé!! Chris Keller a une tête bien proportionné, compris!

Tim: Ok… Sinon, tu viens pourquoi parmi nous?

Chris: Pardon? Chris Keller n'a pas bien compris.

Bévine: Enfaite, il te demande pourquoi tu es venu dans notre école.

Chris: Et bien… Chris Keller à déjà trouver ce qu'il voulait faire, c'est chanter. Mais mes parents sont assez contre.

Tim: Tu veux être chanteur?

Bévine se mit à chanter: J'me présente, je m'appel Chris Keller. J'voudrais bien réussir ma vie, être aimééééé!!!

Chris: Chris Keller ne chante pas ce genre de chose. Chris Keller, lui, chante en anglais… En plus tu chante faux.

Tim: Cool!! Tu nous chante une chanson?!

Chris: Non. Chris Keller ne chante pas pour n'importe qui.

Bévine: T'es qu'un méchant garçon façon…

Jimmy: Voilà le résulta de trois débiles qui parlent ensemble.

Skills: Oh! Tu parles pas de Bévine ainsi! Les autres je m'en fous…

Micro: Ta sympathie te perdra. (rire)

Cooper: Les enfants excusez-moi mais, j'ai à vous parler.

Tim: C'est parce que je suis debout?

Damien: Assis toi abruti.

Garry: Oh! Reste polie ok. Tim t'a rien fait.

Cooper: Bon! Tous le monde se met à sa place et se tais!!

Ils furent tous surpris par la manière dont Cooper venait de leur parler, lui qui leur parlais toujours calmement. Il eu quelques minutes de silence, le temps que Tim reprenne sa place.

Cooper: Ce car va comme vous le savez, nous conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport. Nous y arrivons bientôt. Une fois là-bas, il faudra que vous preniez vos valises pour qu'ils puissent être embarqués. Dans chaque pays, de nombreuses surprises vous y attendent. Vous aurez bien évidement du temps libre pour faire ce qu'il vous plaira, tant que vous ne vous perdez pas, moi ca me va. Bien, je vous dis à tout à l'heure, vous pouvez reprendre vos discutions

Rachel: Et bien, il est pas très tendre votre prof adoré.

Damien: C'est le parrain de notre petit Nathan.

Rachel: T'es le chouchou alors?

Nathan: Rien avoir. Et tu commence à me gaver.

Rachel: Quoi, je te plais pas peut-être?

Nathan: A première vu oui, mais là… Tu me saoul.

Rachel: J'ai une idée pour d'étendre l'atmosphère?

Damien: Quoi? Tu va te foutre à poil?

Rachel: T'aimerai bien avoue. (rire) Je vous propose que l'on dise chacun à notre tour, un moment de notre vie qui nous a marqué. Que se soit une honte, un moment heureux ou autre. Alors qui commence?


	18. Et c'est partie pour l'Europe : partie 2

Damien: Moi, je commence. Alors… Quant j'étais en première, j'ai demandé à ma mère « Maman, qu'est-ce que c'est le sexe? »

Peyton: Ca commence bien. (rire)

Damien: Ma mère, c'est lancé dans un espèce d'exposé. Moi, je pigeais rien que finalement pour essayer de comprendre comment j'allais faire, j'ai tiré de ma farde un questionnaire d'identité. Ensuite, j'ai dit à ma mère « Mais écoute, maman, jamais je ne pourrai caser tout ca sur une seul ligne, en face de sexe! ».

Tony: Apparemment ton cas est désespéré depuis que t'es petit. (rire)

Brooke: C'est n'importe quoi, tu l'as inventé.

Nathan: Il ne ment pas, il me l'avait raconté à l'époque. (rire)

Rachel: Bien, à qui le tour?

Tim: A moi!

Rachel: Très bien, ben vas-y alors.

Tim: Quand j'étais petit et que j'allais encore une semaine sur deux chez ma maman. Je lui est dit « Maman, pourquoi t'as un gros ventre? » Et elle m'a répondu « C'est parce que t'on beau-père m'a donné un enfant… » Après, je me suis dirigé vers mon beau-papa et j'lui est dit « C'est vrai que t'as donné un enfant à maman ? » Et il m'a répondu oui ; Après moi, j'ai fait « Ben… Elle l'a mangé ».

Brooke: Ca c'est Tim tout craché. (rire)

Peyton: Mais c'est ainsi qu'on l'aime.

Tony: A toi Garry, dis-nous.  
Garry: Et bien quand…  
Nathan: Attends deux secondes… Tim, t'avais quel âge à ce moment là?

Tim: J'avais 5 ans.

Brooke: Au mon dieu! Je sortais avec lui à cette époque là!

Nathan et Peyton étaient morts de rire.

Damien: Vas-y Garry, parce que les deux-la… (rire)

Brooke: C'est pas marrant…

Garry: Donc quand j'avais 8 ans, je voulais un petit chien. Mon père me disait sans arrêt non. Un jour, quand je suis rentré de l'école, j'ai vu un chien dans le jardin. Alors mon père m'a dit « rêve pas, il est pour ton cousin ». J'étais dégouté.

Damien: C'est gros enfoiré ton père. (rire)

Rachel: Mouai bof…Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas nous livré?

Tony: Et bien, quand j'ai commencé à joué dans une équipe, ont m'as fait travailler mes paniers à 3 points. A un moment donné, j'y arrive, je cours dans la maison avec le ballon qui, quelques secondes plus tard m'échappe des mains. Comme un con je réagissais même pas, je regardais le ballon bondir et tout casser sur son passage. Mes parents sont arrivés et ils m'ont massacré grave. (rire)

Nathan: Ouf, connaissant ton père, t'as du passer un mauvais moment ce jour là. (rire)

Tony: Oh que oui.

Rachel: … Et vous les filles… Rien à dire?

Brooke: Oh bien sur que si. J'aime pas ta tronche et t'as des allures de pétasse.

Rachel: Toi même chérie.

Brooke: Je ne suis pas ta chérie!!

Rachel: Ok, pétasse!

Peyton: Et toi, t'es une garce!

Haley: Moi, je dirai plutôt une pute.

Tout le monde se retourna sur elle, surprit par ses paroles, personne ne l'avais vu venir. Nathan fit un sourire discret, mais qui en disait long.

Haley, gênée: …Mr. Cooper a demandé pour que… Pour que vous remplissiez tous ce papier… Ont doit tous le remplir…

Brooke: Merçi Haley, je t'adore! Reviens quand tu veux!!

Peyton: Quel enthousiasme. (rire)

Rachel: Pfff… Elle se prend pour qui celle-là.

Brooke: Pour miss Haley James et je te coupe direct, moi, je me prends tous simplement pour moi, Brooke Davis.

Rachel énervée, décida de ne plus rien dire.

Lucas: Hé Jake, ca va? T'as l'air bizarre.

Chris: Chris Keller trouve aussi.

Lucas: Chris Keller au dodo!

Chris: Chris Keller te merde!

Lucas: Jake… Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire.

Jake: Je me sens fautif de laisser mes parents seul… A Tree Hill… Hé! … Haley. (rire)

Haley: (rire) Coucou. Ca va pas toi et ne me dit pas le contraire.

Lucas: Il nous dissimule quelque chose notre Jake.

Jake: Non… Je… Mes parents me manquent, c'est tout.

Chris: Chris Keller ne manque pas à ses parents… Et ses parents ne lui manquent pas… Chris Keller est peut-être un peu trop indépendant… Non, pas possible.

Lucas: Chris Keller parle tout seul.

Haley: Tu sais Jake, si tu as un problème où je sais pas moi. Quoi qu'il en soit Lucas et moi, nous seront toujours là pour toi. Tu le sais Jake, tu peux tout nous dire.

Chris: Chris Keller aussi est là… Si tu veux.  
Jake: Ne le prend pas mal mais … Je te connais pas, donc non.

Chris: Et alors?

Skills: Chris fait nous plaisir et mets la en veilleuse, y'en a qui essaye de dormir.

Chris se remit à sa place.  
Haley: Chris ne boude pas.

Chris: Si, je pars…

Jake: Lucas… Je… On peut se parler seul à seul…

Haley: Ok, j'ai compris. Pendant ce temps, moi, je vais aller consoler ce gros bébé de Chris Keller. (Haley se retourna sur Jake) Ne garde pas ce que tu as sur le cœur trop longtemps.

Jake: Merci pour ton soutien Haley.

Haley fit un sourire à Jake puis s'installa au près de Chris sous l'œil attentive de Nathan.

Lucas: Maintenant qu'ils se sont éloignés, dis moi.  
Jake: Tu sais que je travail pour mon père, pour l'aider. Et bien… Le jour où Nathan à inviter toutes la classe pendant un week-end. Je…

Lucas: Tu nous as accompagné puis t'as mystérieusement disparut.

Jake: Oui, justement. Mon père, ce jour là, était venu me réveiller parce que j'avais reçu une enveloppe qui l'inquiétait. Je l'ai ouvert devant lui et il m'avait demandé de revenir, quand vous étiez là-bas.

Lucas: Et c'est ce que tu as fais. Tu réponds que si tu veux mais… Il y avait quoi dans cette enveloppe?

Jake: Cette lettre et… Tu peux la lire, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que t'en pense.

Lucas se mit à lire la lettre. La lettre qu'il avait entre ses mains était recto-verso, de petite écriture.

Lucas: Et bien… Je sais pas quoi dire… A part que t'es dans la merde. Et tu va accepter ca?

Jake: J'ai pas trop le choix, tu vois. La décision a été prise sans moi, j'ai rien à dire… C'est marqué là, tu vois?

Lucas: Oui mais… Quand même… Un choix pareil ne se prend pas à la légère.

Jake: Il y avait aussi cette photo à l'intérieure…

Lucas: Et ben… Te voilà prévenu mec. Si t'as besoin d'aide, n'hésite surtout pas.

Jake: Je sais… Haley me l'as pas mal répété. (rire)

Rachel: J'crois qu'ils ont finis de parler. Vous pouvez reprendre vos places. Merci de dégager.

Haley: Et bien non… Je suis dans le regret de te dire que l'on restera ici. C'est pas parce que mademoiselle Rachel a dit, qu'on va le faire.  
Chris: Personne ne dit à Chris Keller ce qu'il doit faire à part monsieur Cooper… Où bien miss Haley James, si elle dit, on reste et bien Chris Keller reste!

Rachel: Si elle dit, on reste et bien Chris Keller reste… Gna gna gna…

Chris: Tu cherche Chris Keller!!

Rachel: Désolé, je l'ai déjà trouvé et c'est un p'tit con.

Pendant que Rachel et Chris se disputaient et que les autres écoutaient. Nathan, lui, en profitait pour regarder Haley, pour lui faire des sourires. Des sourires auquel la belle répondait par un regard froid. Nathan ne comprenait pas…

Cooper: Très bien… Donc nous voici arrivé à l'aéroport. Je vous demanderais d'être calme, de ne pas traîner et de suivre le groupe. L'avion décolle dans 40 minutes, donc nous devons quand même faire vite. Le temps d'enregistrer vos bagages, de vérifier que tous le monde est bien là et d'embarquer. Bien après-en, c'est parti! Ils descendirent tous, prirent leur bagages et entrèrent à l'intérieure.

Cooper: Vous allez m'attendre ici, je vais aller prendre les billets et demander des chariots pour les bagages. Et surtout! Vous restez bien là. Brooke, tu es la chef de classe, donc je compte sur toi.

Brooke: Mais…

Cooper partit acheter les billets d'avion.

Peyton: Courage ma tite Brooke. (rire)

Brooke: Le premier qui bouge, je le tue! Damien West!!!!! Ramène ton gros cul ici tout de suite!!!

Damien: Déjà j'ai pas un gros cul et puis il te dit merde! Hé hé … (rire)

Brooke: Remarque… Si on le perd lui, c'est pas trop grave…

Bévine: Je sais pas pour vous mais moi… Cette Rachel, elle me fait peur. Pas à vous?

Haley: Moi elle ne me fait pas peur. Si elle pense m'intimidée, c'est ratée. Bévine… Pourquoi elle te fait peur?

Chris: Chris Keller la trouve merdeuse… C'est une pouf.

Lucas: Surveiller votre langage monsieur Keller. (rire)

Chris: Chris Keller n'a fait que dire la vérité.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Bévine: Enfaite, c'est parce… Elle est la, les bras croisés avec un regard assassin.

Skills: T'inquiète pas ma belle, je suis la pour te protéger.

Nathan: On a un gros problème… On a perdu Damien.

Damien: Désolé, je suis encore parmi vous, bande de con.

Brooke: Qu'elle dommage… On avait l'opportunité de se débarrasser enfin de toi. Zut alors…

Peyton: (rire) Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser pendant ces 4 mois.

Jimmy: Cooper arrive.

Brooke: Tout le monde est là?

Nathan: Oui, on a même récupéré Damien. (rire)

Cooper: Bien, ces jeunes gens vont s'occuper de vos valises. Et nous, nous allons monter dans l'avion. Donc voici vos billets, celui ou celle qui perd le siens se débrouilleras pour monter. N'oubliez pas de montrer votre passeport, j'espère que tout est en ordre. Vous êtes prêt?

Ils se regardèrent tous entre eux.

Nathan: Je crois que l'on peut y aller.

Arrivé près de la porte d'embarquement.

Tim: Bonjour madame.

L'hôtesse: Bonjour à tous. (Elle fit un grand sourire)

Cooper: C'est bien ici pour l'Espagne?

L'hôtesse: Oui, monsieur. Vous êtes les élèves du lycée de Tree Hill?

Damien: Ouai, les seuls et unique de la classe de monsieur Lee.

L'hôtesse: … Monsieur Lee, je vous souhaite à vous ainsi qu'à vos élèves la bienvenue. Je vais donc procédé à la vérification de vos titres de transport.

Cooper: Vous vous mettez les uns derrière les autres et vous ne traînez pas.

Ils passèrent un à un sans problème jusqu'à…

L'hôtesse: Votre carte d'embarquement et votre passeport jeune homme.

Tim: Euh… Attender, je… Je vais le retrouver…

L'hôtesse: Veuillez vous mettre sur le côté en attendent. Mademoiselle, v Votre carte d'embarquement et votre passeport, s'il vous plaît.

Brooke: Voilà, s'il vous plaît.

Le reste du groupe passa quant à Tim…

L'hôtesse: Jeune homme, il ne reste plus que vous.

Tim: Oui oui, euh… Voilà… J'ai retrouvé mon passeport, s'il vous plaît.

Nathan: Enfin, il était temps. (rire)

L'hôtesse: Je vous souhaite un très bon voyage à tous.

Cooper: Merçi mademoiselle. Les enfants, il est temps d'embarquer.

Damien: J'adore les aéroports, y'a plein de jolie hôtesse sexy.  
Cooper: Bien… Nous sommes perdus. Aller savoir lequel est notre avion.

Rachel se dirigea vers un bagagiste.

Rachel: Salut toi, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom?

Henry: Moi? C'est Henry.

Rachel: Henry, en voilà un joli p'tit nom. Dis-moi mon mignon, lequel de ces beaux avions est pour l'Espagne?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Le pauvre Henry troublé par Rachel, n'arrivait plus à parler.

Henry: Euh… C'est…

Tim: Rachel!! C'est bon, on l'a trouvé!

Rachel: Ok! (Tout bas…) Ca m'évitera certaine chose… (Elle se retourna sur Henry) Quoi!

Henry: T'as un numéro de téléphone?

Rachel: Pour toi? Surement pas!!

Rachel rejoigna le groupe.

Cooper: Aller, on se dépêche d'embarquer dans l'avion.

Une fois tous à l'intérieure de l'avion, ils prirent place.

Nathan: C'est pas pour vous emmerdez mais… Nos billets sont des 1ère classe et là… Vous êtes en 2ème. (rire)

Bévine: Oups. (rire) Au revoir tout le monde.

Skills: Bév dépêche toi.

Tim: C'est trop la classe!!

Haley: On se met dans la rangé près des fenêtres?

Lucas: Ok. Jake, tu viens à côté de nous?

Jake: Y'a pas de problème. Et Chris, on en fait quoi?

Cooper: Ecoutez moi quelques instants. Je vais vous attribuer vos places. Alors, ca donne…Lucas, Brooke et Peyton, vous avez les fauteuils 10, 11 et 12. Damien, Tim et Chris, les fauteuils 16, 17 et 18. Bévine, Jake et Micro, les fauteuils 19, 20 et 21. Jimmy, Garry et Rachel, les fauteuils 25, 26 et 27. Haley et Nathan, vous avez les fauteuils 28 et 29. Et pour finir, Tony et Skills, vous avez les fauteuils 30 et 31. Quant à moi, c'est le 23. Voilà, maintenant vous savez vos places. Ce n'est pas la peine de venir me demander pour changer. Si j'ai fait cette disposition, c'est pour que vous puissiez faire plus ample connaissance.

Rachel: Merci pour le cadeau, c'est moi qui est droit au deux ringard de la classe. Il dure combien de temps le voyage?

Garry: Aucune idée. Même monsieur Cooper ne le sait pas.  
Rachel: Géniale… J'vais pas y survivre.  
Damien: Mais non, j'suis là moi. (rire)

Rachel: Attends toi, ta le siège 16 et moi le 27.

Damien: Hé alors, on sait quand même se parler.

Rachel: Bref, passons…

Brooke: Zut, c'est pas moi qui ai le siège près de la fenêtre…

Peyton: C'est pas moi non plus, je suis côté couloir. Mais qui est le siège 10 alors?

Lucas: C'est moi. Pourquoi, tu le voulais? (rire)

Peyton: Non, ca va. (rire)

Brooke: Oh… Lucas, c'est toi le…

Lucas: Oui et toi t'es…

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux droit dans les yeux, sans finir leur phrase.

Peyton: Elle c'est le 11, moi le 12 (Elle se tourna vers Brooke) et Lucas est le 10. Voilà… Lucas prends place, ne fait pas ton timide.

Lucas: Euh… Oui… Ok, je prends place.

Brooke détourna son regard du sien sous le regard attentif de Peyton.  
Un silence se fit entendre entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Peyton pris la décision de le rompre.

Peyton: Alors de quoi pourrions nous parler…

Brooke: Je sais pas… Tu veux écouter avec moi les chansons de mon Mp3?

Peyton: Pas maintenant mais… Merci quand même… Demande à Lucas.

Brooke: Pourquoi je devrai lui demandé à lui, alors que je te le demande Peyton!

Lucas regarda dans leur direction.

Peyton lui murmura: Vas-y, enfonce toi encore plus! J'essaye de t'arranger le coup et toi… Grrrr… Demande-lui!

Brooke regarda longuement Lucas qui lui, regardait par la fenêtre.

Pendant que Peyton essayait de résoudre le problème Brucas, Nathan se mit à côté de Cooper pour lui parler.

Cooper: Que veut mon neveu préféré?

Nathan: A ton avis… Si je te dis 28 et 29. Ca t'inspire quoi?

Cooper: Haley James et toi. (rire)

Nathan: Pourquoi tu m'as fait ca?! Tu sais très bien qu'entre elle et moi …

Cooper: Vas-y dis-moi ce que tu penses.

Nathan: J'en mets ma main au feu, que tu l'as fait exprès.

Cooper: Tu veux que je te réponde sincèrement?

Nathan: Oui, je veux.

Cooper: Oui, je l'ai fait exprès. Quant j'ai entendu qu'il y avait un froid entre Haley et toi, Brooke et Lucas, Ben… J'ai alors décidé de vous aider. Peyton n'en savait rien, ni Tim.

Nathan: Ta peur que je m'en prenne à eux où quoi? Et les autres?

Cooper: J'ai mis Peyton pour qu'elle soutienne Brooke. J'ai mis les trois cas spéciaux ensemble pour éloigné Damien d'Haley. J'ai éloigné Rachel de toi également. Les autres c'est au hasard que je les ai placés. Mais je sais que si tu n'aurais pas été seul avec la miss, tu l'aurais ignoré et c'est pour ca que je l'ai éloigné de Lucas et toi de tes amis.

Nathan: …Bravo. Franchement bravo pour la stratégie. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Mais je crois que je vais commencer par me méfié de toi. (rire)

Cooper: Mais non, faut pas. (rire)

Hôtesse: Veuillez prendre place et attacher vos ceintures, nous allons bientôt décoller.

Tim: Les gars, j'me sens pas bien…

Damien: Si c'est pour vomir, t'es gentil mais tu te tourne vers Keller.

Chris: Pardon!! Et pourquoi il devrait vomir sur Chris Keller?! Si tu dois vomir, tourne toi vers ton camarade du siège 16… Pétasse rousse!

Rachel: Merdeux!!

Chris: Chris Keller va t'éclater la tête!

Rachel: Bla bla bla, cause toujours tu m'intéresse pas!

Chris: Arrête de donné des coups de pieds dans mon siège! Sale peste!

Rachel: T'es vraiment un gros mytho toi! Va te faire soigner Keller!!

Garry: C'est toi la mytho. Tu donnes des coups dans son siège et après… Aie!

Rachel: Tu dis encore un seul mot et je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses jamais te reproduire!!

Chris: Mais t'es vraiment qu'une garce!

Rachel: Ferme-la tu veux bien!

Jimmy: Il se taira quand toi tu le feras.

Rachel: Je t'es pas sonné le gros!

Tony: Yo mon pote, te prend pas la tête pour elle. Elle débarque à peine qu'elle fait déjà sa grande.

Skills: Elle va se taper une mauvaise réputation. Et pas qu'un peu.

Rachel: Mais aller tous vous faire foutre!!

Tony: Va y'avoir de l'ambiance pendant l'voyage. (rire)

Chris: Et toi, va te faire mettre!

Pendant que certain se disputaient, que d'autre rigolaient du moment présent. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva…

Damien: Putain! Smith, je vais te tuer!!

Tim: C'est pas ma faute… J'voulais pas, désolé…

Damien: Tu m'as vomi dessus enculé!

Skills: West : 0, Keller : 1.

Tony: Sa va être pichate. (rire)

Damien: C'était sur Keller que tu devais vomir! Pas sur moi!

Chris: Tu veux des mouchoirs?

Damien: Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ca!!

Rachel: T'es vraiment un débile profond toi! C'est des nouveaux vêtements qui lui faut!

Tony: Gatina : 1, Keller : 1et West toujours bubulle. (rire)

Skills: Attention West, tu es à la traine. (rire)

Damien: Ah!!! Même sur mes chaussures!

Chris: Si Chris Keller aurais été à ta place, il irait au toilette de ce pas.

Tim se détacha pour aller aux toilettes.

Micro: Bévinette, qu'est-ce que tu nous chante la?

Bévine: Vous voulez vraiment entendre ma chanson?!

Jake: Oui, vas-y on t'écoute.  
Bévine: A ben zut alors… Ca me fait très plaisir.

Micro: Chante! (rire)

Bévine se mit à chanter: Mon petit poney, emmène-moi dans ton pays magique…

Jake et Micro se regardèrent avec un air bizarre. Ils se mirent à parler à deux, tous bas…

Micro: Je sais pas pour toi mais moi, Bévine m'inquiète.

Jake: Ben… Moi, ca m'étonne pas. Bévine à toujours été comme ca.  
Micro: Comment ca? Tu crois que Skills sen rend compte?

Jake: Skills et moi, on la connaît depuis la primaire. Bévine à toujours été dans son monde et oui, il le sait. (rire)

Micro: En même temps c'est ainsi qu'on l'adore.

Jake: Bévine… Bévinette!

Bévine: Oui, quoi? C'est moi. (rire)

Jake: Encore dans ton monde. (rire) T'as très bien chanté.

Bévine: Merçi Jake, je t'adore.

Micro: Comment vont les amours avec Skills?

Bévine: Très bien. Pourquoi? Il vous a dit quelque chose?

Micro: Non. Mais en tout cas vous aller très bien ensemble.

Bévine: Merçi mon p'tit Micro. Et vous?

Jake: Euh… Moi, j'ai pas de copine et pour l'instant c'est très bien comme ca. Il faut que je règle d'abord certaine chose.

Micro: Moi, c'est pas que je ne veux pas… C'est plutôt les filles qui ne veulent pas de moi.  
Bévine: Faut pas t'en faire. Chacun trouvera sa chacune. Regarde les cousins Scott, ils ont trouvé.

Jake: Lucas n'est pas avec Brooke et Nathan n'est pas avec Haley.

Bévine: Ah bon? Bizarre… Dis donc Jake, t'était pas avec une fille aux longs chevaux noirs au début de la rentrée?

Jake: Quoi? N'importe quoi. Je sais pas qui t'as dit ca mais c'est faux.

Micro: Crois-moi, ca aurait été vrai, on l'aurait tous su. (rire)

Jake: Ca veut dire quoi, que je suis incapable d'avoir une petite amie?

Bévine: Cool de l'action. (rire)

Micro: Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Peyton: Aïe!! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?!

Brooke: Désolé, tu t'étais endormie et tu ronflais… Ca m'énervait.

Peyton: Ouai ben j'te dis pas merçi! Méchante…

Lucas se mit à rire.

Brooke: Pourquoi tu rigole? C'est de ma meilleure amie dont tu te moque, c'est ca?!

Peyton: Où bien de Melle Brooke Davis? (rire)

Lucas: Désolé de vous décevoir mais… C'est de vous deux dont je rigole. (rire) Si vous avez un miroir sur vous, je veux bien vous montrez la tête que vous faite en ce moment. (rire)

Peyton: T'es pas très intelligent…

Brooke: Je vais aux toilettes… Je reviens.

Lucas regarda Brooke partir.  
Peyton: Mais à quoi tu joue!!

Lucas: Hein?!

Peyton: Mais t'es con où quoi! T'as quoi dans la tête!!?

Lucas: Au risque de me répéter… Hein?!

Peyton: T'as un p'tit pois dans la tête, c'est pas possible! Y'a des moments où j'me demande d'où vous sortez vous les Scott.

Lucas: J'avoue!! Nous venons d'une autre planète… Ne nous chassé pas par pitié… Melle Sawyers.

Peyton: Géniale… Tous les deux des cas désespérés.  
Lucas se mit à rire.  
Peyton: Brooke ; sauve moi de monsieur cerveau petit pois! (rire)

Brooke: C'est qui ca??

Lucas: Euh… Je pense que ca dois être moi. (rire) C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être sauvé de toi… Mouton blond. (rire)

Peyton: Mais je vais t'en mettre deux toi! (rire)

Brooke: A ce que je vois, vous vous amusez bien mieux sans moi. Je devrais peut-être demandé à changer de place…

Lucas et Peyton: Non!!

Lucas: Reste… S'il te plait, Brooke… De toute façon tu ne pourras pas changer. (rire)

Nathan: Hal… Euh… Ca…

Haley ne se retourna pas, tandis que Nathan stressé, jouait avec ses mains.  
Nathan: Le… Le paysage est comment?

Haley: Fait pas comme si tu ne le voyais pas.  
Nathan ne voyait pas comment il allait bien pouvoir récupérer l'amour d'Haley, quant tout à coup une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Nathan se mit à chanter :

Imagine que tu m'aimes encore

Que notre amour ne soit pas mort

Imagine que contre ton corps

Comme avant tu me serres très fort…

Haley, les larmes aux yeux: Arrête! Je ne te permets pas de reprendre mes paroles…

Nathan: Je croyais que cette chanson était pour moi.  
Haley: Oui, mais…  
Nathan: Oui mais quoi?

Haley: Tu le sais très bien…

Nathan: Haley… Tu sais que…

Haley: Nathan, sincèrement j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais… Toi, j'ai l'impression que tu… Je te reconnais plus.

Nathan: Je suis toujours celui que tu as connu pendant les vacances… Haley…

Haley: Celui qui est en face de moi, je ne le connais pas. Le Nathan que j'aime n'est pas un petit merdeux qui se la pète, mais un garçon qui n'as pas peur de ses sentiments.

Nathan: …

Haley, en larmes: …Nathan… Je vais sortir avec Chris… Je ne voulais pas au début mais… Lui au moins il a pas peur du regard des autres. Je suis désolé…

Nathan: Quoi!?

Haley: L'amour est un poison qui n'épargne personne, ce que l'amour peut faire, il ose le tenter… On peut croire, espérer, mais l'amour est une chose pas évidente…


	19. Espagne nous voilà! : partie 1

**Episode 10: Espagne nous voilà!**

Il est 8h45 et après quelques jours les enfin presque arrivés en Espagne.  
Bévine: Ouai!!! On est enfin en Espagne!!  
Nathan donna un coup de pied dans le siège de Bévine.  
Bévine: Aie!! Méchant...  
Jake: Bévine, je t'adore mais... T'es obligée de crier ainsi?  
Micro: Purée, vous ne pouvez pas vous taire... Il est quelle heure?  
Bévine: Il est 8h50 et on est... En Espagne!!!  
Jake: Ne crie pas Bévine!  
Micro: Oh! Nathan, tu t'es trompé de cible...  
Nathan: Je m'en balance, vous n'avez qu'à vous taire.  
Haley: T'es pas obligé de leur parlé comme tu le fais!  
Nathan: Tient voilà Haley James qui se réveil. Tu me parle à nouveau maintenant?!  
Haley: Jake, Micro, ne l'écouté pas ce n'est qu'un crétin.  
Nathan: Et toi qu'une emmerdeuse!  
Lucas: Mais... Pfff, je vais massacrer celui ou celle qui m'a réveillé...  
Brooke, elle, dormait à point fermé sur l'épaule de Lucas.  
Peyton: Lucas fait attention, sinon tu risque de réveiller le dragon Davis. (rire)  
Lucas: (rire) Elle est mignonne quand elle dort.  
Peyton: Oh oh! Mister Scott serait-il enfin tombé sous le charme de Miss Davis? Vas-y, dit tout à ta petite Peyton. (rire)  
Lucas: A ma petite Peyton? Je m'appel Lucas et non Nathan. (rire)  
Peyton: Oups. (rire) Mais cela n'empêche, dis-moi pour Brooke.  
Lucas: Je te l'ai dis Brooke est mignonne quand elle dort.  
Lucas fit un clin d'œil à Peyton.  
Peyton: Que dois-je comprendre par là?  
Lucas: Je sais pas, à ton avis?  
Peyton: Toi, t'es bien un Scott. (rire)  
Jake: Mais... On n'est pas encore arrivé. Bévine, tu as réveillé tout le monde pour rien.  
Nathan: Je ne te dirai surement pas merci Bévine.  
Haley: Mais on t'a pas sonné toi!  
Nathan: Toi non plus je te signal!  
Micro: Et c'est reparti pour un tour...  
Bévine: Par pitié arrêté de vous disputer. Je comprends pas ce qui se passe entre vous.  
Haley: C'est pas compliqué à comprendre, Nathan et moi c'est finie. Et il ne supporte pas que je sorte avec Chris Keller.  
Jake: Sans déconner! Tu sors avec Chris??  
Haley: Oui, lui au moins n'a pas peur de ses sentiments, contrairement à une certaine personne.  
Micro: Ca va encore chauffer...  
Lucas: Demande à Micro de qui il parle, s'il te plait Peyton. Sinon, je vais devoir réveiller Brooke.  
Peyton: T'inquiète je m'en charge. Micro et compagnie de quoi parlez-vous?  
Bévine: Haley ne sort plus ou pas, je sais pas trop enfaite... Je...  
Peyton: Quelqu'un d'autre pour nous éclairer, merci. Parce que la blonde à un trou de mémoire.  
Jake: Toi aussi t'es blonde. (rire)  
Peyton: Peut-être mais je ne suis pas comme elle. Alors j'attends...  
Micro: Haley et Chris Keller sortent ensemble.  
Peyton: C'est quoi ce délire?!  
Lucas: Haley James! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend!!  
Haley: Zut à la fin, je fais ce que je veux!! Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre!  
Bévine: Je crois qu'Haley s'énerve...  
Nathan: Elle ne s'énerve pas voyons... Elle pique encore une crise!  
Haley: Mais ferme-là deux secondes!!!  
Brooke: Oh! Vous allez vous taire à la fin!  
Peyton: C'et pas à nous qu'il faut le dire.  
Lucas: Retourne-toi. Et tu leur dit exactement ce que tu viens de nous dire.  
Brooke se retourna, les genoux sur le siège.  
Micro: Brooke, tu vas te faire engueuler. Tu ne peux pas défaire ta ceinture, ni faire ce que tu fais!  
Brooke: Moi vous ce que je veux, c'est que vous arrêtiez de crier. C'est ainsi depuis presque le début du voyage! Et y'en a marre, sérieux!  
Hôtesse: Mademoiselle, veuillez mettre votre ceinture, s'il vous plait.  
Brooke: A une condition, que vous disiez au deux du fond de se taire.  
Hôtesse: Bien mademoiselle... Jeune gens, voulez-vous bien vous calmer. Vous ne déranger pas seulement vos camarades mais aussi, tous les passagers de la première classe.  
Nathan: Veuillez nous excusez madame.  
Peyton: Ta peur de rien toi. (rire)  
Brooke: Désolé, mais trop, c'est trop.  
Lucas: T'as raison et ca ne fait que commencer...  
Brooke: Dites... C'est moi, où je dormais sur ton épaule?  
Lucas devint tout rouge et détourna son regard.  
Brooke: Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal?  
Peyton: Rien, ne t'en fait pas. (rire) Et oui, tu dormais sur son épaule. Lucas, tu peux arrêter de te cacher. (Mdr)  
Lucas: Mais... Je me cachais pas... Je regardais l'oiseau qui passait...  
Peyton: C'est cela oui... Bien sur. (rire) Et ton oiseau c'est pris les ailes dans l'élisse de l'avion et a fini en compote.  
Lucas: Hein!? Quoi!!?  
Brooke: Je te rassure, moi non plus je n'ai rien compris.  
Peyton: Ton oiseau imaginaire, tu comprends? Et bien, il a fini broyé par l'élisse, tu me suis toujours? (rire)  
Lucas: Méchante... Assassin.  
Brooke: Peyton, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es morte de rire?  
Peyton: Je... Je... (rire) Pardon... Je (rire)  
Brooke: Voilà maintenant qu'elle se prend un fou rire toute seule.  
Lucas: Elle ose se prendre un fou rire alors qu'elle vient de tuer mon oiseau! Méchante fille...  
Tony, se mit à chanter: Tout le monde veut aller en Jamaïca. Yo Sanka, Sanka c'est le roi.  
Skills: Je ne regrette pas d'être de ce côté, parce que là-bas...  
Tony (encore en chantant): Y a des tempêtes et des naufrages...  
Skills: Tu te sens bien? (rire)  
Tony: Ils n'arrêtent pas de ce déchirer grave mon frère, ca va être chaud. Moi, je préfère délirer, tu vois.  
Skills: Oh que oui, je l'ai bien remarqué. (rire)  
Tony: Attention, attention avis a tous les passagers, la sorcière de Tree Hill se réveil. (rire)  
Skills: Hein? Ah ouai, bien trouvé. (rire)  
Rachel: Pfff, on n'y est pas encore... Hé Keller!!  
Chris: ...  
Rachel: Keller, tu vas te réveiller oui!!!  
Chris: Cette fille commence vraiment à pomper Chris Keller!!  
Tim: Je... Tu parles tout seul maintenant?  
Chris: Non... Enfin... Oui. L'imbécile de derrière embête Chris Keller.  
Tim: Rachel?  
Rachel: Quoi!? Tu veux ma photo peut-être!  
Damien: Oh! Vous allez pas commencer!  
Garry: Wow! Damien qui demande ca... C'est une première.  
Jimmy: Ca c'est parce qu'il vient de se réveiller.  
Damien: Vous en voulez une ou deux!  
Skills: Cool de l'action.  
Tony: Yes, on va s'amuser. (rire)  
Damien: Dis donc Keller, c'est vrai que t'es avec James?  
Chris: Pourquoi cette question?  
Tim: Quoi!? J'étais pas au courant.  
Damien: C'est Nathan qui me l'a dit hier soir près des toilettes.  
Jimmy: Et moi qui croyais que c'était Tim la petite copine de Nathan.  
Tim: Non, c'est Haley James.  
Garry: Voyons Jimmy, tu sais très bien que Tim n'a dieu que pour Melle Davis.  
Rachel: Et les snobs, fermé-là! Alors Chris Keller... On attend.  
Chris: Et bien oui. Chris Keller sort avec Haley. C'est elle qui lui a demandé.  
Damien: J'y crois pas...  
Tim: Autrement dit Nathan et elle...  
Rachel: Nathan Scott célibataire... Intéressant.  
Garry: Dire qu'au début tu voulais sortir avec.  
Damien: J'me rappelle de la 1ère fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai sorti une de mes phrases à la con. (rire)  
Rachel: C'était quoi?  
Tim: Laisse-moi devinez, je parie que c'était... Ca n'a pas été trop douloureux de tomber de là-haut? Parce qu'avec cette tête là, t'es forcément un ange...  
Damien: Dans le mille. (rire) Et toi Chris, comment tu l'as pécho?  
Chris: Ben... C'était pendant les vacances, au soir sur la plage. Elle chantait et Chris est arrivé... Chris est sorti avec Haley pendant 1 jour.  
Tim: Mais elle est sortie avec Nathan pendant les vacances...  
Damien: Elle serait sortie avec les deux en même temps?!

Peyton: On arrive vous pensez?  
Jake: Je pense qu'on y sera dans 20 minutes.  
Brooke: Dit Lucas... Toi et moi, ont... Enfin...  
Lucas: T'essaye de me demander si on est ami?  
Brooke: Euh... Ben...  
Peyton: Que se passe-t-il?  
Lucas: Brooke me posait une question... Enfin, essaye... (rire)  
Peyton: Et quelle est donc cette question? Brooke ...  
Brooke: Je voulais savoir si Lucas et moi... Si nous étions ami ou...  
Peyton: Ami ou...  
Brooke: Ami.  
Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux sur Lucas.  
Lucas: Hein? Quoi? Mais oui, on est ami. (Il lui fit un grand sourire)  
Jake: Ca vous dérange si je vous embête un peu, parce que Micro et Bévine écoutent de la musique et j'me sens un peu seul.  
Peyton: Y'a aucun problème, tu nous dérange pas. (rire)  
Jake: Manquerait plus que ca.  
Nathan: Haley... Je peux te poser une question? Et ne me dit pas.  
Haley: D'accord... Non!  
Nathan: S'il te plait Haley...  
Haley: ... Ok, c'est quoi ta question?  
Nathan: Tu sorts vraiment avec Keller?  
Haley: ... Oui... Je... Sorts avec Chris.  
Nathan: Pourquoi?! C'est pour me faire du mal?  
Haley: Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal. Je suis resté une semaine et demie à Kentwood, on est sortie ensemble là-bas et tes parents l'ont appris... Ils ont tous fait pour te mettre dans la tête que j'étais une imbécile, une conne et j'en passe. Toi, tu... Tu les as écoutés et t'as suivi comme un petit chiot devant eux. Je t'aimais Nathan... Je t'aimais plus que tout.  
Nathan: Moi aussi je t'aimais et... Je t'aime toujours malgré toutes les filles qui me courent après.  
Haley: Je suis sur que si tu en aurais l'occasion...  
Nathan: Non... Même si j'en ai eu l'occasion, je ne l'ai pas fait car... Haley... Il n'y a pas plus grand amour qu'un premier amour...  
Haley: Ma mère... Ma déjà sorti cette phrase une fois. Et je me rappel, elle m'avait dit, un jour tu comprendras le sens de cette phrase.  
Nathan: Et...  
Haley: Je ne l'ai pas encore comprise...  
Nathan: J'arrive, je vais demander à Cooper si on arrive bientôt.  
Haley: Tu fais ce que tu veux.  
Nathan se leva pour aller rejoindre Cooper. Même si Haley prétendait ne pas avoir compris la phrase, elle s'avait très bien que son premier amour, c'était Nathan. Mais elle ne savait pas comment lui avouer.  
Cooper: Nathan? Que fais-tu ici?  
Nathan: Je n'y comprends plus rien. Je crois que je vais renoncer aux filles.  
Cooper: Quoi?! T'es pas sérieux. (rire) Allez, raconte tout à Cooper. C'est Haley...  
Nathan: C'est Haley, oui. Elle me dit « je t'aimais » mais elle est avec Keller maintenant. Je ne comprends pas, si elle m'aimait qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec lui.  
Cooper: Avec ce que tu m'as déjà dit, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit passée à autres chose. Tu lui as fait sûrement du mal et elle ne sait plus quoi panser... Et Chris, ben... Voilà quoi.  
Nathan: Ma vie familiale est un désastre et voilà que maintenant ma vie amoureuse l'est aussi...  
Cooper: (rire) Tu finiras comme ton parrain, un vrai play-boy. Et puis, c'est pas à ton âge qu'on renonce aux filles. (rire)  
Hôtesse Avis à tous les passagers. Veuillez prendre vos places, nous allons bientôt atterrie.  
Cooper: Nathan, va à ta place.

Tous les passagers étaient à leur place et l'avion allait enfin se poser.  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
Hôtesse: Cher passagers, nous voici arrivés en Espagne. Où comme l'on dit ici « Bienvenida en España ». Et merçi d'avoir choisi notre compagnie.  
Damien: Cool! On y est enfin!!  
Tim: On va pouvoir draguer les belle espagnole! Que la vie peut-être belle quand on est un mec...  
Cooper: Bien vous m'écoutez? Nous allons descendre de l'avions, puis nous nus dirigerons vers... La où sont nos bagages.  
Ils se mirent tous à rire.  
Cooper: On ne se moque pas s'il vous plait. (rire) Oui, encore une chose, il y a 95% de chance que personne ne vous comprennent.  
Tony: J'en connais qui vont avoir du mal à draguer. (rire)  
Ils étaient tous descendu de l'avions et avaient repris leur bagages, dernier obstacle au paradis : les policiers et les détecteurs de métaux.  
Garry: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Cooper: Je ne sais pas mais ... Il doit surement y avoir un problème si ils sont là. Mettez-vous les uns derrière les autres et ca ira vite.  
Tim: Oh qu'ils sont beaux! Je veux les même.  
Micro: Ces chiens sont la pour détecter de la drogue, Tim.  
Tim: Finalement... J'en veux plus.  
Bévine: Pfff, on comprend rien à ce qu'ils racontent.  
Peyton: Brooke, tu dois comprendre toi.  
Brooke: Hé oui, grâce au cours que j'ai pris.  
Bévine: T'en a de la chance.  
Brooke: Oh! Tu ne sais pas regarder où tu vas!  
Peyton: Ils sont peut-être canon les espagnoles mais... Quelle impolitesse.  
Lucas: Peyton, Brooke, c'est à vous.  
Rachel: Monsieur Cooper, dites... Vous êtes marié?  
Cooper: Non. Je suis libre comme l'air que nous respirons. (rire)  
Rachel: Donc, si je comprends bien vous n'avez pas de petite amie.  
Cooper: Non Rachel. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?  
Rachel: Comme ca. Je trouve ca dommage que quelqu'un comme vous soit célibataire. Vous êtes plutôt canon en plus.  
Cooper: Et bien ... (rire) Merci Rachel.  
Nathan: Cooper! On a un gros problème!!  
Cooper: Hein!? Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai...  
Rachel: Bordel...  
Brooke: Mais... Je peux savoir pourquoi ces chiens se jettent sur moi! Lâche-moi sale bête!!  
Policier: Detener esta muchacha!  
Brooke: Aie! Sale brute!  
Cooper: Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe!! Euh... Señor... Señor la policía?  
Policier: Sí. Está con ustedes?  
Cooper: Pardon??  
Nathan: Tu ne sais pas parler espagnole?!  
Cooper: Ben... Non, enfin... Seulement quelques mots.  
Lucas: On n'est pas dans la merde du tout...  
Brooke: Il vous demande si je suis avec vous.  
Cooper: Oui... Enfin ... Si, si Señor la policía.  
Tim: Si, Brooke.  
Policier: Brooke?  
Brooke: Es mí, me llamo Brooke Davis.  
Policier: Bien, señorita Brooke, le detengo!  
Brooke: Pardon!!?  
Peyton: Que... Quoi?!  
Haley: Brooke, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?!  
Policier: Tiene el derecho a guardar el silencio.  
Brooke: Je crois qu'il m'arrête...  
Damien: Je savais que t'étais pas nette!  
Jake: Y'a rien de marrant à ca crétin!  
Bévine: Mais pourquoi il t'arrête?  
Brooke: J'en sais rien.  
Cooper: Demande leur où ils t'emmènent.  
Brooke: Disculpan me pero... Me lleva dónde como Ca?  
Policier: En prisión mi bonita. Y vas a hace un momento.  
Rachel: Et bien... Finalement, je ne regrette pas d'être atterrie dans votre école et dans votre classe surtout. On s'amuse trop bien avec vous. (rire)  
Micro: Ca t'amuse? T'es pas normale toi.

Rachel: Tu t'appel?  
Micro: Micro McFaden.  
Rachel: Et moi c'est...  
Micro: Rachel. T'inquiète pas je sais qui tu es.  
Rachel: Quoi!!!?  
Cooper: Bien, venez tous ici. Nous allons donc... On va aller à l'hôtel et attendre des nouvelles de Brooke.  
Nathan: Elle va vraiment aller en prison?  
Cooper: Et bien... Oui.  
Peyton: Aie, si ses grands-parents apprennent ca...  
Tim: Je propose que l'on fasse tout pour qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas... Qui sait imiter la voix de Brooke??  
Nathan: N'oublier pas Dan Scott, si il apprend ca c'est un aller direct pour Tree Hill.  
Lucas: On doit trouver un moyen par nous même, sans alerté nos parents.  
Haley: Comment veux-tu que l'on y arrive seul? Comment pourrait-on la sortie de la?  
Chris: Si il faut payer une caution aucun problème, Chris payera.  
Tony: Hé mon pote, avant de dire ca faudrait déjà que t'es l'argent.  
Damien: T'un qu'un gros frimeur Keller. Nathan, lui, est vraiment un gosse de riche.  
Nathan: Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ou tu vas le regretter!  
Damien: Ben quoi, ton père a du frique que je sache.  
Nathan: Mais je te merde West!  
Damien: Tu vois Haley, tu as brisé le cœur de ce pauvre prince charmant pour sortir avec l'autre abruti d'Oliver Twiste. Tu n'as pas honte de ton comportement?  
Peyton: Voilà que West se la joue dramaturge. N'importe quoi. (rire)  
Tim: Oliver Twist, c'est pas un gamin sans argents??  
Haley: Oui Tim. Quant à toi Damien West! Occupe-toi de tes affaires!!  
Peyton: Calmez-vous, ca ne résoudra en rien notre problème!  
Chris: Si c'est de Chris que tu parles en disant « Oliver Twist », sache ignorant que Chris Keller pèse des milliards.  
Lucas: Comment ca?  
Chris: Comme dirait Damien, Chris Keller est un gosse de riche.  
Damien: T'as des preuves sur ce que tu avance mon mignon?  
Bévine: Je savais pas que Damien était homosexuel.  
Damien: Je ne le suis pas!! Et arrête de me regarder comme ca!!  
Nathan: Tu ne le savais pas encore! Mais voyons Bévine, à ton avis, pourquoi il drague tous ce qui bouge.  
Bévine: Pourquoi? Vas-y, raconte.  
Skills: Et c'est reparti, Bévine va encore croire ce qu'il lui dit.  
Lucas: Voyons comment ca va finir. Et puis qui nous dit qu'elle n'a pas tord. (rire)  
Skills: La, tu marques un point.  
Nathan: Mais pour que personne ne le sache, tu penses bien que pour lui ce serait terrible qu'on l'apprenne...  
Bévine: Oh oui, je comprends... Pauvre Damien...  
Damien: Mais je ne le suis pas!!! Dans quelle langue il faut te le dire?!!  
Cooper: J'ai trouvé des voitures, en route pour l'hôtel.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel.  
Nathan: Cooper, comment va t'on faire pour Brooke?  
Cooper: La est la question Nathan... Je n'en sais rien.  
Peyton: Mais on ne peut pas la laisser là-bas! On doit la faire sortir!  
Tim: Ouai, la pauvre, elle ne connait personne en prison... Pourquoi vous me regardé comme ca, j'ai dis une connerie?  
Jimmy: Juste une grande comme toi.  
Tim: Hein?  
Bévine: Elle va se sentir seul, on doit faire quelque chose.  
Damien: Connaissant son caractère, notre Brooke ne risque rien.  
Bévine: Tu crois?  
Damien: J'en suis sur et certain, je dirais même qu'elle risque d'en faire trembler plus d'un. (rire)  
Skills: Désolé de dire sa mais... Je pense la même chose que West. (rire)  
Lucas: Pourquoi vous dites sa de Brooke?  
Damien: Vas-y Sawyer, dis-lui.  
Peyton: Lui dire quoi?  
Jake: Micro?  
Micro: Je connais Brooke mais... Pas autant que Peyton.  
Haley: Je ne comprends pas... De quoi parlez-vous?  
Garry: Haley, Lucas, Chris et Rachel, vous êtes nouveaux dans notre classe, dans notre école mais... Depuis combien de temps habitez-vous Tree Hill?  
Chris: Chris Keller est arrivé début Janvier.  
Rachel: Ben moi... Y'a même pas une semaine, avant le départ du voyage bien sur.  
Tony: Et toi Haley James?  
Haley: Et bien depuis que je suis petite mais... Je ne suis pas née à Tree Hill, de même pour ma sœur donc je dirais que j'avais approximative un an et demie voir deux ans quand ont est arrivé.  
Tim: Autrement dit, ces trois la non rien avoir avec Tree Hill.  
Rachel: Hein?! Hé oh! On y habite dans cette foutue ville!  
Skills: Peut-être mais pas depuis ta naissance, tu n'es pas directement lié à Tree Hill. Ta naissance n'aura aucun impacte sur la ville.  
Chris: Chris Keller est complètement perdu...  
Rachel: Rachel Gatina aussi.  
Haley: Concrètement qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?  
Peyton: Ceux qui sont à Tree Hill et dont la famille y est depuis des génération, ont a un moment donné ou l'autre joué un rôle important dans l'histoire de la ville.  
Rachel: Donc nous... On est de la merde.  
Micro: Non. Mais vous n'êtes pas lié au secret.  
Chris: Au secret??  
Nathan: Oui, au secret.  
Haley: Quel secret?  
Jake: Allé l'historien, à toi de jouer. (rire)  
Garry: Est-ce que vous êtes au courant du surnom de la ville?  
Rachel: Non, vas-y. En dore nous avec tes histoires.  
Garry: Et bien, notre chère ville de Tree Hill a pour surnom « Tree Hill la ville aux secrets ». Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Et bien...  
Rachel: Attends! J'crois que je m'en dors... Ah non, fausse alerte. Tu peux continuer.  
Elle fit un sourire moqueur.  
Tony: Mais tu va la fermer oui! Vas-y mon pote, continu.  
Rachel: Pfff... Bla, bla, bla...  
Garry: Notre ville renferme des secrets depuis des générations. Des secrets avoués mais bien souvent inavoués. Rare son ceux qui se dévoile au grand jour et dont les détendeurs oses les dires. Il paraît que certain secret sont tellement lourd a porter qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne voient jamais le jour.  
Haley: A ce point...  
Rachel: Qui te dit que tout le monde de chez vous à un secret.  
Garry: Je dis pas que tout le monde a un secret mais chez les adultes, la plus part cache quelque chose.  
Rachel: Je regrette de moins en moins ce déménagement...  
Haley: Donc nos parents ne nous cache rien... Logiquement.  
Peyton: Logiquement. (rire)  
Chris: Chris ne comprend pas ce truc aux secrets.  
Nathan: Chris est con.  
Damien et Tim se mirent à rire.  
Peyton: Nathan...  
Nathan: Quoi? (rire)  
Micro: Comment pourrait-on t'expliquer ca...  
Nathan: Ben qu'il n'a pas de cerveau et qu'on peut rien pour lui. (rire)  
Tim: Ah ouai trop fort. (rire)  
Peyton: Nathan arrête!  
Damien: Attention, maman Sawyer se fâche. Et si t'es pas sage tu vas aller au lit sans manger. (rire)  
Peyton: De vrais gamins...  
Tim: Areuh areuh... (rire)  
Tony: Ils sont mort de rire ces trois la. (rire)  
Peyton: Tony n'entre pas dans leur jeu s'il te plait.  
Tim: Ouiin personne veut jouer avec nous. (rire)  
Peyton: Zen Peyton, reste zen...  
Jake: Euh... Et en leur donnant un ou des exemples?  
Skills: Moi tout ce que j'en sais de cette légende, c'est que même nous, ont y joue un rôle.  
Haley: Ca voudrait dire...  
Jimmy: Que certain d'entre nous cache quelque chose? Moi j'en suis sur.  
Damien: Tim! T'es foutu, t'es as découvert! Cours!!!  
Tim: Non! Vous ne m'aurez pas!!  
Nathan: Cours vers la montagne la plus proche et appelle maison!! (rire)  
Tim: Timmy téléphon mais... Aie!  
Damien: Mais quel con. (mdr)  
Nathan éclaté de rire: Tim, mais... (rire) Comment t'as fait pour tomber de ton fauteuil. (rire)  
Tim: (rire) J'en sais rien.  
Lucas se mit à rire avec eux.  
Haley: Mais Lucas, tu habites à Tree Hill depuis ta naissance toi...  
Lucas: Et...  
Nathan: C'est vrai, elle a raison. T'es un Scott et les Scott ont toujours vécu à Tree Hill.  
Rachel: Ca veut dire quoi? Il fait parti de votre bande et pas nous!  
Damien: Hé! Y'a rien de cool la dedans. Tout et n'importe quoi peut nous tomber dessus au moment où ont s'y attend le moins.  
Lucas: Sa veut dire que moi aussi?  
Peyton: Ben... Comme t'es le cousin de Nathan...  
Nathan: Je sais que notre grand-père cache quelque chose où alors... C'est notre grand-mère... Je sais plus trop.  
Tim: Moi, je suis sur que mes parents me cache un truc.  
Damien: Ouai, t'as été adopté. (rire)  
Tim: T'arrête oui!  
Ils se mirent à rire.  
Brooke: S'il vous plait! Oh!! Ya quelqu'un?!  
Policier: Oh! Señorita, quiere callarse bien!  
Brooke: Non, je ne me tairais pas! Laisser moi sortir!!  
Elle secoua les barreaux.  
?: Buenos días señorita.  
Brooke: Hein?! Oh! Buenos días, quiénes son?  
Policier: Señorita, quiere callar!  
?: Señorita...  
Brooke: Je suis Brooke Davis... Mince, c'est vrai, je dois parler espagnole... Me llamo Brooke Davis.  
?: Jé suis...  
Brooke: Tu veux que je t'aide à essuyer? Ca me passera le temps.  
?: No, no. Soy Kirénia Gomez.  
Brooke: Ah ok! Tu veux dire « je suis ».  
Kirénia: Si, si. Jé suis Kirénia Gomez. Jé parle un pitit peu votre langue.  
Brooke: Si tu veux que je parle espagnole, dis-le moi.  
Kirénia: No, no. Tou peux parler normalement.  
Brooke: Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret... Pourquoi es-tu la?  
Kirénia: Jé suis partie d'un marchant sans... Donner argent.  
Brooke: T'as volé quoi?  
Kirénia: Dé la nourriture pour ma familia.  
Brooke: Mais au faite, tu as quel âge?  
Kirénia: ... Jé quince años.  
Brooke: Et mais on a presque le même âge. Moi j'en aurais seize cette année. Si tu veux qu'on parle, il n'y a aucun problème.  
Kirénia: Dis señorita, vous avoir un bébé?  
Brooke: Oh non. (rire) Je suis trop jeune pour ca et à imaginer que ca arriverai... Non. (rire) Pourquoi tu me demande ca?  
Kirénia: Moi... Jé un bébé et jé suis plus jeune qué toi.  
Brooke: Oh... Pardon.  
Kirénia: Né t'en fait pas. Tou n'est pas d'ici, jé mé trompe?  
Brooke: Non. Je suis en voyage scolaire, je viens des Etats-Unis.  
Kirénia: Alors pouquoi tou... Tou es ici... La...  
Brooke: Pourquoi je suis ici? Et bien, on m'accuse d'avoir essayé de faire entrer de la drogue dans votre pays. Alors que c'est un mec qui m'a bousculé.  
Kirénia: A toi aussi!  
Brooke: Comment ca, à moi aussi?!  
Kirénia: La señorita qui est là... Hum... Marcia est ici pour ca aussi.  
Brooke: Attends que je remette ca dans l'ordre... T'en es sur?  
Kirénia: Marcia, quieres él bien decir lo que llegó?  
Marcia: Y porqué debía?  
Kirénia: Pace qu'elle est comme toi.  
Brooke: Je traduis. Un mec d'ici m'a bousculée et en à profiter pour introduire de la drogue dans mon sac, ni vue, ni connue.  
Marcia: T'es ici pour beaucoup de temps.  
Brooke: Pardon?! J'ai mal compris je pense. Tu veux bien répéter?  
Marcia: Ca m'est arrivé quand jé suis révénue dé Paris. Et ca fait un mes qué jé suis révénue. Tu comprends.  
Brooke: Je veux pas rester ici, je veux pas qu'ils partent sans moi... Ils ont intérêts à retrouver ce type!  
Kirénia: J'espère pour toi qu'il lé trouverons.


End file.
